Blind Date
by ears
Summary: PreOOTPsirius lives! The title says it all HPHG get set up on a date by RL, then many surprising things happen eventually hhr
1. Chapters 1 2 3

Blind Date  
Hi this is my first story so don't complain too much. If you have any suggestions please let me know in your review. I don't think this has been written before at least as far as I know. If it has I am extremely sorry, I hope you enjoy this, Please Review. Thanks ears91 Oh yeah I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Chapter One, The Idea  
  
Ron was sitting in the common room one night thinking of his two best friends, beside him studying was his girlfriend, Lavender. It's a bit over halfway between their sixth year at Hogworts. Back to his thoughts of his friends. Harry hadn't been on a date since the Yule Ball in 4th year, unless he was forced by Ron of coarse, and Hermione hadn't gone out (unless dragged by Ron) with anyone since she broke up with Krum about a year and a half ago. Both when dragged on dates seemed to have their minds on someone else, He didn't even think they realized it but, Ron had this feeling that Harry and Hermione should be together, but they just didn't realize it, suddenly he got an idea! He turned to Lavender, who he discussed these things a lot with and said, "Lav, I just got an idea to get Harry and Hermione together!" "What is it?" "How 'bout a blind date, there's a Hogsmeade weekend this week!" "But, Ron, How will we not let them know it's each it's each other going on the date?" "Well you tell Hermione you know this guy who she'll just love, and I'll tell Harry something similar, and if they don't want to we'll curse them into it, but we have to act as if neither knows about setting the other up, kay?" "Definitly, when shall we ask them?" "Tomorrow I suppose." Ron knew Harry and Hermione were made for each other and just didn't know it, he also had observed one or the other staring at the other when they weren't looking, he mused smiling. Lavender kissed Ron goodnight and went to her dorm, about 5 minutes later Ron went to his own, thinking, hoping it would all work out, his friends I mean.  
  
Please review  
Chapter Two, The Question  
  
Ron and Lavender had decided to ask the two at different times, when alone. Ron got up and dressed, then went to the common room where he saw Harry staring into space, "Hey Harry." "Hey." Harry replied being jolted back to reality. "Harry, I know this girl, who would be perfect for you." "Your Point?" "Will you have dinner with her at the 3Broomsticks on Saturday?" "Are you serious?" Ron nodded Yes. "Fine, Do I know her?" "Yes." "Who is it?" "I'm not telling you, you'll have to find out," he replied smiling. Elsewhere. In the girl's dormitory, empty excepct for Lavender and Hermione. Lavender cornered her, "Hermione" "What?" "Will you go out with this guy I know, I'm positive you'll love him." "Who is it?" "I'm not telling, you'll have to go find out Saturday at the 3Broomsticks." "Oh, come on who?" "No, You have to go to find out." "Fine." "Great Hermione, Saturday at eight." Later. Down in the great hall Harry and Hermione were sitting alone at the Grifindor table, wondering where Ron and Lavender were. They were both thinking about the same thing, but were too embarrassed to tell the other, lucky for Ron and Lavender, because then they might have guessed, but of coarse they didn't. It was 2 days until they find out who the other person is.  
  
Please Review, any spelling errors let me know, any suggestions? Etc. Thanks-ears91  
Chapter Three, Saturday  
  
Ron and Lavender had told Harry and Hermione to meet them at the 3Broomsticks at 5 to 8. Breakfast. "Morning Harry." "Morning Hermione, What are you doing today?" "Going to Hogsmeade, I have a date tonight, you?" "Same here, Who's the lucky guy?" "I don't know? Lav set me up." "Oh." "Who's your date with?" "Huh, I don't know, Ron." "Harry, Hermione," Ron said cheerfully, "Good Morning, Isn't it a wonderful day!" "Are you alright Ron?" they said in unison. "You know it's freezing out right?" "And it's um Febuary. It's winter, snow, ice, cold." Ron had just realized something, he hadn't thought of before, It was Febuary 14th Valentine's Day!  
  
Ron, Lavender, Harry and Hermione all went to Hogsmeade. Ron and Lav, one way and Harry and Hermione the other. Harry and Hermione had spent the whole day together when they both realized it was 20 to 8. They both went to the 3Broomsticks, Harry finding Ron, Hermione finding Lavender. ----------Earlier that day Lavender and Ron had reserved a private room for Hermione and Harry's Dinner.------  
  
At about 8 Ron put a blindfold charm on Harry, and Lavender did the same to Hermione across the room, both were now led to the reserved room, were set down and then heard footsteps sneak from the room, about a minute later the charm wore off and they were shocked to be staring at each other. Both thinking How did he/she know I like him/her? They smiled at each other nervously, they were on a date with each other! Hermione finally broke the silence, "Hi Harry, this is a surprise!" "It sure is." Then they lapsed into silence again, then as if sensing the awkwardness of these friends there plates magically filled and there goblets overflowed with Butterbeer. With the food they relaxed. Now the question is will they realize why they were set up? We shall see, We shall see.  
  
Please review and make any suggestions for the future, Thanks. Ears91 


	2. Chapters 4 5

Thanks for the reviews: Anonymous, karenkate-kitty(I think I've read something by you), drawwilhoit, and Ash Night. Hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters, I will try to post as soon as the idea comes from my head, Thanks to all who read this. -ears91 Please review and make any suggestions.  
Blind Date  
Chapter 4, In the back of my mind  
  
After about twenty minutes of silence, Harry finally spoke, "Are we going to sit in silence for the next two and a half hours?" "I would hope not," she smiled. "So, Hermione, why do you think we're here? Is this some kind of a joke or are they serious?" In the back of his mind he was thinking: I like her, but I don't want to hurt her or myself. "Maybe they see something we don't or our real dates cancelled." Thy both laughed at that, Hermione felt really stupid, I like him, but he only likes me as a friend.  
  
*** As you can see they are both having the same thought, Will either fess up?***  
  
"It's probably the latter, because they were both acting so stupid." "You're right." "So what are we going to do for the next two and a half hours?" "I guess we could talk about.anything?" "That would work," he smiled.  
  
Review, any suggestions? Next chapter 5, what will they talk about? (honestly I'm not sure, "laughs")  
Chapter 5, What will they talk about?  
  
"So, um Harry, how's Quidditch going?" "Hermione, you were there, we've won every match this year!" "Sorry just trying to get a conversation started." "Oh, Yeah right, sorry.So, have you started to study for the end of the year exams yet?" "Yeah, I started ages ago, you?" "Hermione, it's Febuary, think about that." "Sorry Harry, Do you need help?" "Not now, but maybe in a couple of months." "All right, I'll bug you in April," she smiled. "Fantastic!" Lapse to silence for awhile. "Harry?" "Huh?" "What do you think of Ron and Lavender?" "She's better then the other girl's he's dated." She nodded in agreement. "So who was your last date?" "Real or dragged along?" "Real." "Uh.Yule Ball, fourth year, but still dragged, forced along, You?" "Krum, summer before fifth year." "Hermione that's a year and a half ago, guys must be lining up to go out with you," they both blushed. "So you haven't ever been on a real date, and not a date for Two Years?" "Your Right, I'm pathetic." "No, your not yo." she stopped and they just stared, she thought 'Where did this come from?' He ended the again awkward silence of the previous moment: "Your just saying that cause we're best friends" "Am not," then clamped her hand over her mouth. Harry thought, 'hmm why is she acting so strange?' "Harry, sorry." "For what?" then he hugged her and thought what am I doing?  
  
What is he doing guess we'll all have to find out next chapter me included. Please Review and any ideas let me know, Thanks - ears91 


	3. BlindDateChapter 6 7

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'll update as soon as I write. Thanks again.  
-ears91  
  
Oh yeah I don't own the characters J.K. Rowling does  
  
-----Harry thought 'What am I doing?'-------  
  
Chapter Six, More Pointlessness  
  
Harry and Hermione started to hug harder, but then realized 'What the heck are we doing this is my best friend,' and quickly broke apart from each other blushing. As they stared at each other -Again- Hermione asked, "Is there something on my face?" "Huh? No, I was just going to ask you the same question," he grinned, while she smiled back. It's now almost 9:00 and they resumed their mindless chatter. "So have you tried any of Fred and George's new creations?" "No, but I've learned never to accept food from them, just ask Ron." "Why?" "He never told you about the Rollie Poley incident?" "No, never." "Ok last summer they gave Ron this drink that looked and smelled like Butterbeer but.." "But what?" "It turned him into a Giant Red Rollie Poley!" This made Hermione fall of her chair from laughing so hard, as soon as Harry saw her he too was on the floor overcome from laughter. There was a knock on the door, but the two sprawled on the floor in fits of laughter failed to notice, the knocker walked in and noticed the Harry and Hermione sprawled on the floor and told them, "Dears, it's ten time for you to leave." They walked back to Hogwarts talking, both feeling odd and a bit queasy in the stomach. Just as they were getting to the picture of the Fat Lady, Harry said "Hermione?" "Yes?" "Will you." He was stopped as she..  
  
Kissed him! Or did they kiss each other? Neither knows. "What was it you wanted Harry?" she asked blushing. "Would you um.a. go out with me on a Real Date?" he replied blushing back. "Of coarse I will, Now should we act as if nothing happened to mess with Ron and Lavender?" "Happened, what are you talking about?" She smiled accepting his reply. With that they told the password and entered the common room, as if nothing happened.  
  
Chapter7, In the Commonroom  
  
"So how was it?" Ron and Lavender asked Harry and Hermione as they entered. "How was what?" asked Harry. "Your Date, Duh." "What Date?" asked Hermione trying not to laugh. "Didn't you guys realize that was supposed to be a date?" "What are you guys talking about?" "Never Mind." They both stalked off to their dorms leaving Harry and Hermione alone laughing their heads off. "We sure fooled them," she said. "Yeah that was great. Did you see the looks on their faces?" "Yeah they looked as if they wanted to kill us." "Why do you think that?" "Probably because they went through the trouble of setting us up, on our blind date." "So, when is our date." "I don't know, when Ron and Lavender aren't around and we can go some where." "They can't find out where going on a date, Right." "Definitely, or they'd kill us." With that Harry and Hermione went to their respective dorms to sleep. 


	4. Chapters 8 9

Please don't complain about the chapters being short, I know most of mine are but I have some longer ones written and coming, I wrote through half of Chapter 14 so it's coming along. Thanks for the reviews  
-ears91  
  
J.K. Rowling owns these characters not me, I really hope you already knew that.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next day (Sunday) Harry woke and noticed Ron wasn't there, then went to the Great Hall for breakfast where he sat next to Hermione, wondering where had Ron gotten to? Then Hermione asked "Think he's still angry about yesterday?" "That has to be it." "Have you done your homework yet, Harry?" "Crap, No" "Do you need any help?" "I don't know, maybe." With that they proceded to the common room to do homework, or rather Harry did homework as Hermione looked on, or read 'Hogwarts: A History." By the time he was done it was time for dinner, both were expecting to see Lavender and Ron (Thinking Ron would never miss a meal.), but neither was there. Both had the same thought as they went to bed, 'There going to kill us.' -Monday- As Hermione and Harry sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast, Ron and Lavender walked in and sat across from them. "Good Morning Ron, Lavender," they chorused. The two scowled at them, then growled, "Morning," obviously still angry about Saturday, Harry and Hermione had to try there hardest not to laugh at the scowling couple. The rest of their breakfast was silent then they proceded to everyone's favorite class Potions (Can you just see the sarcasm.). "Hey Potty, Mudblood, How was your date? Sneered Malfoy. "What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry sneered back, before Malfoy could respond Snape barked, "Everyone get to your seats." Harry and Hermione sat next to each other while Ron and Lavender sat across the room, avoiding their questioning looks. "Did the best friends break up?" Harry just looked at Snape with an expression of pure hatred. "Did I hit a nerve, Potter?" Harry just kept staring. Nothing else happened for the rest of class unless you count Neville melting another cauldron interesting. Next Hermione went to Arithmancy, while Harry, Ron, and Lavender went to Divination. Ron sat with Lavender and Parvati, leaving Harry alone at his and Ron's usual table. Sitting there with nothing to occupy his mind Harry slipped into a stupor from the perfume of the fire. "Mr. Potter class ended Five minutes ago." Harry just blinked at her, he proceeded to leave when all of a sudden, her voice deepened and said, "You will fall in love someone you never expected to as your parents did before you." Harry left thinking 'What the heck does that mean, I've got to ask Sirius.' So he went up to his dorm and wrote to Sirius:  
  
Dear Sirius, Febuary 16th  
Something very odd happened at the end of Divination, Professor Trelawney went into a trance and said the following: "You will fall in love someone you never expected to as your parents did before you." What the heck does that mean. I don't go on dates, actually Ron and Lavender set me up on a blind date with Hermione, now that neither of us understand. I don't know why'd they did that, but neither does Hermione. Oh yeah, Lavenders' Ron's girlfriend, there mad at us now.  
Well Bye,  
Harry.  
  
He had been debating to tell what had happened at the end of the date, but decided it's best to keep between him and Hermione. Then he went up to the Owlery and tied the letter to Hedwig, who happily flew off. Then he realized he'd missed lunch and had to run to Double History of Magic to be bored to death by the dead Professor Binns. He sat next to Hermione trying to stay attentive, but his mind drifted to what Professor Trelawney had said, "You will fall in love someone you never expected to as your parent's did before you." What does it mean, hopefully Sirius has some ideas, he decided not to tell Hermione or anyone else this prediction. Something about it made him feel extremely odd. By Friday everything was to normal, Ron and Lavender, finally gave up on being angry with them. As the months passed, Ron and Lavender were wondering, 'Why won't Hermione go on a date?' As she was asked out by what seemed to be half the school, and Harry was wondering, 'When will Sirius, reply?' as he was starting to get worried, Hermione noticed this and asked, "Harry, what's the matter, something seems to be wrong with you, you seem to be depressed or something, what is it?" "Well." Harry started, "I sent Snuffles a letter in Febuary, and he hasn't replied, and Hedwig hasn't come back, what if something happened to him? What if he was caught?" "Harry," she said calmly, "If he was caught it would have been all over the papers, he's probably, either really far away, or hidden very well." "Thanks, Hermione, now I feel much better, Thank you," and he hugged her. "Oh, Harry it was nothing."  
  
Chapter Nine, The Letter  
  
The weekend before exams, Harry finally got a reply from Sirius it read:  
  
Dear Harry, April ?  
Sorry I took so long to respond, but I'm very well hidden hear with Buckbeak, but of coarse Hedwig found me. Don't worry about the prediction, I'm not telling you, you have to figure that out for yourself, but I will tell you about your parents the next time we meet. I really hope Ron and Lavender got over their anger, they better have it's been what 4 months?  
Sirius  
  
The letter hadn't explained a thing for Harry, but he decided, it would be best to ponder after exams are finished. As usual Hermione was the best of the year, and Harry barely passed potions, (Ron and everyone else passed, too.). Dam, if it wasn't for Crabbe and Goyle's Potions grade, they'ed have failed. Harry was happy and didn't think of the prediction, Gryffindor had won the House and Quidditich Cups, creaming Slytheran in the last match, 250 to 75. It was time again to go back to the Dursley's unfortunetly (But at least it would be for the last time.). Ron and Harry brotherly hugged(they've been friends for 6 years remember), and yelled by as Ron, Ginny and Lavender left with Fred and George, who had come to pick the three up. Harry and Hermione hugged and she kissed him on the cheek, both pulled away blushing, "Bye Harry", "Bye Hermione," Harry yelled as he was pulled along by a sneering Uncle Vernon. Of coarse it was going to be a typical summer, or so he thought.  
  
Review please and let me know how it's going, the next chapter just might shock you. Thanks for reading  
-ears91 


	5. Chapters 10 11 12

What happens in this chapter will probably come as a shock. Hope you all enjoy, thanks for the reviews all who have reviewed thus far, I hope I'm not doing too bad because this is my first fic.  
-ears91  
  
Everyone of these characters that you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me J.K. Rowling or for a bit, J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Ten, The Duel  
  
It was now mid-July, and Harry always on guard never did anything without having his wand on him, and it's a good thing, too. Because guess who shows up on Privet Drive, who else but, Voldemort! And he challenged Harry to a duel, "I'm going to finish you off once and for all, Potter." "Not a chance," Harry yelled back, not exactly sure why he said it. They tilted their heads slightly as a sign of bowing, not taking their eyes off each other. Before Voldemort could mutter a single curse, Harry roared something indescribable, Destroying Voldemort once and for all, turning him to nothingness, leaving a cloak and a wand behind, and at the same moment every Deatheater screamed in agony at the burning, of there forearm, collapsing to death only to wither away and disappear, Never to return, Harry of coarse did not know the latter. All of a sudden he heard a 'POP' and there appeared Professor Dumbledore smiling with a twinkle in his eye, "Harry, do you know what just happened ?" Harry just shook his head, No. Just then Professor McGonagall popped in. "Minerva, Please go get Fudge and bring him hear." She nodded and with a pop was gone again. "Harry, you just defeated Voldemort!" "How?" "The curse you used is extremely Ancient and Powerful Magic, There is only one explanation of How You knew it!" "And that is?" "You've always known it, for it can only be used to defeat a Great Evil." Harry stood there in shock. Voldemort is Gone, raced through his mind, The Great Evil was defeated by him, a 16 year old boy! Then with Two Pops Fudge and McGonagall appeared. "What is it Professor?" "Please sit down and I'll tell you." With that four chairs appeared, and Dumbledore explained exactly what had happened. Fudge was in Shock then he said to Harry, "Mr. Potter, you are a hero, is there anything, anything at all I can do for you?" Without a second thought Harry replied, "Drop all charges on Sirius Black, and the Hippogriff, Buckbeak, admit that you,and the ministry caught the wrong man and pardon Sirius." Fudge was shocked but agreed to Harry's terms. Dumbledore said that he would find Sirius, so Fudge left with a pop to tell The Daily Prophet the wonderful news of Voldemort's defeat. With Fudge's departure Dumbledore turned to Harry, "Harry, I know you would like to come with me to find Sirius, but I think it would be best for you to lie low for awhile, I will see if you can stay at Ms. Granger's because then you would not be overwhelmed by the hero worship from the wizarding world, You will be able to go to Sirius' once his affairs are in order, is that clear?" "Yes, sir." "Now go pack, I will go make sure it's alright for you to go to the Granger's, If so I'm sure Hermione will owl you with what time they are to pick you up, Good Bye and Good Night, Harry." About an hour later Harry received an owl from Hermione, it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Of coarse you can come, my parent's and I will pick you up at ten, tomorrow morning. Congratulations! See you Tomorrow.  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry was overjoyed, quickly packed his things, and went to sleep.  
  
Chapter Eleven, Going to Hermione's  
  
At nine the next morning Harry awoke showered, got dressed and then lugged his trunk and Hedwig down to the entrance hall, then he went into the kitchen, saw a note from the Dursley's that they had left, and he ate a bowl of cereal. Happily knowing he would never have to see the Dursley's again! Sirius is free, and they'd be graduating this year! Then he heard a knock on the door, he opened it and there stood Hermione and her parents, "Hi, Harry, How are you doing?" "I'm great," and he hugged her. During the hug she whispered, "You've got to tell me what happened." He whispered back "I will, when we are alone." Harry lugged his trunk, Hermione grabbed Hedwig's cage and they put it all in the back of the Granger's car. (Letting Hedwig out to fly, not locking her in the trunk, that would be cruel). They got in the car, and Harry said, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger." "Hello Harry, we've heard so much about you." They replied. Soon afterward Harry and Hermione fell asleep on the back seat of the car, where Harry dreamed of the prediction, still having no idea what it meant.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
About two hours later they arrived at the Granger home. Harry and Hermione were woken up, by Mrs. Granger. Mr. Granger had already taken Harry's thing's up to the guest room, which was next to Hermione's room and the library(It's Hermione's house, they have to have a library). Her parent's room was downstairs. After a tour of the house and lunch, they went out to the yard, toured it and Harry told Hermione everything that had happened the previous night, then they were called in for dinner. After dinner Hermione and Harry watched some muggle television and then went to their rooms to sleep. It had been two long days in a row, or so it seemed to Harry. The next day Harry woke up at eleven, got dressed and went downstairs, where he saw Hermione reading a book at the kitchen table, "Morning Hermione," his stomach in knots. "Good Morning, Sleepyhead. Do you want some breakfast, or should I say lunch?" "Please." They had orange juice and turkey and cheese sandwiches on wheat bread, (Remember, Hermione's Parents are Dentists). "Harry isn't your birthday in a week and a half?" "Yeah, Why?" "Do you want to have a party?" "A party, um, I've never had a birthday party as long as I can remember." he trailed off. "Then your going to have a party." "Can it be small with no guests?" "I guess so, why? Don't you want Ron to come?" "No, I don't want anyone, the wizarding world, our friends, would probably go crazy if they came, considering what just happened." "Your right." "Just us then and whatever presents you get." "Great" exclaimed Harry overjoyed. "Harry have you started your homework, yet?" "Of coarse, I'm actually almost done, just Care of Magical Creatures left." "Fantastic!" Harry looked puzzled, "What else is there to do at the Dursley's." Hermione was overjoyed her friend had actually done almost all of his homework, she had finished about a week ago. Harry finished his essay at around five. "Hermione?" "Hmm?" "What are you reading?" "Oh, a muggle book about wizards and other magic folk, made up mostly." "Is it any good?" "Yeah, it's wonderful there's a wizard, who really reminds me of Dumbledore." "That's awesome! What's it called?" "The book's called 'The Lord of the Rings, the character's name is Gandalf." "Can I read it?" "Yeah, there's another copy on that shelf over there." Hermione said motioning with her arm. Hermione and Harry sat there reading until her father came and got them for dinner at around eight. At dinner, "Hermione that book is awesome, we should bring it to Hogwarts." "You're right I'll bring it with me, when we go to school." "Fantastic! I wonder if Dumbledore's read it?" "Well, we could ask him." "Definitely." They finished eating and went up to the library to continue reading, falling asleep on each other's head, at around dawn. They woke up with Hermione's parents laughing at them, "What are you two laughing about?" "You guys are drooling all over each other," stifling a laugh. They sat up banging heads, seeing each other with wet shoulders and faces they cracked up. Her parents had left awhile ago when they got up and went to the bathroom to wash off their faces then they went to their rooms to change. Harry felt a tingling sensation whenever he and Hermione touched, but he wasn't going to say anything, actually she felt the same way but she also wasn't going to say anything. They went down to dinner then went up to Hermione's room finished the book, then sat their until they fell asleep (the next afternoon) talking about it. They both absolutely loved it. After a few days they got back to a normal schedule, hung out, talked, and wondered why do I always feel funny when I'm with her? Why do I always feel funny when I'm with him?  
  
HMM Aren't we all wondering the same thing? Review Please Review 


	6. Chapters 13 14

Hello everybody, hope you like the upcoming chapters 13 and 14. Thank you to all those who reviewed. -ears91  
  
Chapter13, Happy Birthday!  
  
The day is July 31st, Harry woke up at 11, took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs to find the kitchen, covered in streamers, and a 'Happy Birthday Harry' sign strung on the wall, when he walked in, Hermione set off some Filibusters fireworks, and smiled at him, he smiled back, and saw a cake, and presents, and ice cream. He stood there with a huge grin plastered on his face, staring, when a flash hit him and he jumped. The flash had been Hermione taking a picture. "Sorry, to startle you, Harry." "No problem, Thank You, You're the best," and he hugged her. "They ate lunch, then Hermione put 17 candles on the cake and lit them with matches. She then took a picture, then said, "Blow them out, Harry." Harry blew and the candles went out leaving the two in semi-darkness. Hermione turned on the lights and they ate cake and ice cream. "That was delicious, I love cake and ice cream!" Harry exclaimed hugging Hermione, who hugged him back. They then decided to go swimming, before opening presents. The first thing Harry opened was a card from Sirius: Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! We'll get your present in a few days, when I come to pick you up to go to our new home! Hermione can come if it's alright with her parents. Love your godfather, Sirius. Next Harry opened his gift from Ron and Lavender (Which surprised both Harry and Hermione). It was a book about the greatest Quidditch Teams and players. From Fred and George, Harry got an assortment of their new inventions, he decided to be wary of these. From the rest of the Weasley's Harry got an assortment of sweets, baked by Mrs. Weasley, of coarse. From Hagrid, Harry received an overstuffed box of Honeydukes sweets, Harry exclaimed "Thank God, it's not Rock Cakes." Hermione giggled at that. Mr. and Mrs. Granger gave him a birthday card with $20 inside. From Hermione, Harry got 'The Lord of the Rings and the prequel, 'The Hobbit.' "Awesome Hermione, I love it," he exclaimed as he hugged her. During dinner Hermione asked if she could go to Sirius' with Harry. Her parents said she could, "Yippee," she whooped at the response. "Awesome, we should pack." After eating cake and ice cream again, they did just that. Sirius would be coming to get them in the next few days, they were both so excited.  
  
***I do not own Harry Potter or The Lord of the Rings, J.K. Rowling and J.R.R. Tolkien (OR SOMEBODY PROBABLY RELATED TO HIM) Does***  
  
Chapter 14, Sirius Comes  
  
At around noon the next day Sirius came to get them. "Sirius," they exclaimed at the door as he enveloped them into a hug. "You guys ready to go?" "Are you kidding." Harry asked. Hermione finished, "We've been ready since about an hour after my parents said yes." Sirius smiled and thought 'wow there already finishing each others sentences, and don't even realize,' as Harry and Hermione lugged their trunks and animals down stairs and outside. "So how are we getting to your place, Sirius?" asked Harry. "Our place, The Knight Bus," he said as he stuck out his wand and a triple-decked purple bus appeared, "Where to Sirs, Miss?" "Hogsmeade," Sirius told the driver. "Sirius Black and Harry Potter, Oh my!" the driver said at the sight of who they were. "Sirius is innocent," Harry yelled. "I know, I just never thought to see you two together, or that I'd ever pick up a hero like you, Mr. Potter." Harry, Hermione, and Sirius sat on a bed for the ride to Hogsmeade. After arriving Sirius paid while Harry and Hermione carried their trunks off the bus. When off, Sirius shrunk and lightened their trunks, so they'd fit in their pockets, then they went into the 3Broomsticks with Hedwig and Crookshanks in tow, to have dinner. After dinner they walked down the lane leading out of Hogsmeade to Sirius and Harry's new home!  
  
Please review 


	7. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, ears91 here again. Here comes chapter 15, hope everyone likes it. My guess is no more then 5 chapters until they get to Hogwarts, Just thought I'd let you all know, and yes it will be Harry/Hermione, just not yet. So don't get frustrated with me. -ears91  
  
The characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
Chapter 15, Welcome Home  
  
It was a beautiful two story house, quite near the cave, where Sirius and Buckbeak had hidden in during Harry and Hermione's 4th year. They went inside, it was filled with boxed and some furniture. "What's all this stuff, Sirius?" "Oh, It's the stuff Remus salvaged from my old house, when I was sent to Azkaban," he shuddered at the last bit. "We should all go to sleep, we've got to get up early and go to Diagon Alley." "But we haven't gotten our letters yet." "Oh yeah, there in on the kitchen table, arrived this morning. Hermione you can sleep upstairs in the guest room, upstairs on the right, across from Harry's presently empty room, Harry you've got to sleep on the couch, because tomorrow we'll get stuff for your room, Good night, Don't stay up too late." With that he went to his room to sleep. When Sirius went upstairs, Harry turned to Hermione, "Can you believe this, I've gone from the Dursley's, to defeating Voldemort, to staying with one of my best friends, you, and now I'm with my godfather, I'm going to have my own room with my own stuff for the first time." "It's great Harry, you finally have someplace to call home, and a family." "I also have friends, Hermione, who just might as well be my family." With that Hermione burst into tears and hugged Harry. All Harry could feel at this moment was so much love, he couldn't keep his emotions in check, so he to was in tears. They fell asleep on the couch crying in each others arms, so much happiness and love overwhelmed them. Sirius woke up in the middle of the night and covered the two up. He thought to himself, 'Aww, they remind me so much of James and Lily, before they got together, best friends, too.' The next morning both woke with a start, wondering 'where are we,' then they remembered they were with Sirius! After breakfast the three went to Diagon Alley, first they got their books and supplies for 7th year, and Sirius apparated with it back to the house, then popped back, so they could go shopping for Harry's room. Harry got a bed similar to his 4-poster at Hogwarts, a desk that Hermione loved, and a dresser, which matched the bed. Sirius also bought new mattresses for his bed and the one in the guest room, he'd realized the night before that his mattresses had rotted away, it was like sleeping back at the cave, he had said. After Sirius apparated the new furniture back to their house, he met Harry and Hermione in the Leakey Cauldron for dinner, they'd skipped lunch, because of their excitement from shopping. The three got a private booth, seeing how Harry was uncomfortable with all the staring, because of his defeat of Voldemort, and he being with Sirius Black. After dinner they flooed back to the house and started to arrange the furniture and other things, then at about twelve collapsed in there respective rooms for a much desired sleep.  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I know I do. -ears91 Review 


	8. Chapters 16 17

Chapter 16, Sirius and Remus  
  
The next morning Hermione and Harry both woke up at around ten, got dressed and went downstairs. They found that all the boxes had been cleared away, the contents in their proper place. In the kitchen they found Remus Lupin preparing breakfast as Sirius looked on drinking coffee. "Professor Lupin, what are you doing here?" they chorused. "I decided to come by and see what you lot were up to, and it's Remus," he smiled. "So did you guys unpack?" "Yep, Remus and I did it this morning, and you two had an owl, here," he handed them a letter.  
  
Harry, Hermione- Hello you guys, how are you? Lavender spent the 1st 2 weeks of vacation here, then went home, said she might be able to come back again for the last week, I hope so. So what are you two up to? Hey Harry, guess you can concentrate on other things now that you- know-who's gone. Well let me know what you're up to -Ron  
  
"Hermione we should ask if Ron and Ginny could come here." "Definitely." (Ginny is no longer obsessed or infatuated with Harry.) "Hey Sirius." "Huh." "Can Ron and Ginny come here, if it's all right with Mr. and Mrs.Weasley?" "Yeah, that would be fine." They then all ate the wonderful breakfast prepared by Remus. Next Harry and Hermione went to his room to reply to Ron, While Sirius and Remus went into the study. -In Harry's Room- They wrote a letter to Ron which read:  
  
Dear Ron, We're doing wonderful, we were wondering if you and Ginny would like to come for the rest of the summer, We're at Sirius'. Let us know, We're sure Lavender would be able to come here too, Bye, Hermione and Harry.  
  
-In the Study- "Is anything going on between those two?" "Nope, nothing, unfortunetly neither will admit or realize anything." "I wouldn't be surprised if they were together by Christmas or at least the end of the year." "I know Voldemort's no longer in the way." "How did he do it?" "I'm not sure, I don't think even he knows." "Oh, did I tell you, last year Ron tried to set those to up." "Really, How'd it go?" "I'm not sure, but hopefully the prediction comes true." "What prediction?" "Oh, that dingbat Divination Professor said this and I quote: You will fall in love with someone you never expected to, as your parents did before you." "I'm surprised Harry hasn't figured it out, or at least Hermione would she's good at brain teasers and the such." "I don't think he's told anyone but me." "Really, is he embarrassed?" "I'm not sure, probably scared." "How can he be scared of a girl, he defeated Voldemort, for goodness sake." "Think about it." "Oh, I guess your right. Plus Lily and James were obvious to everyone but themselves." "Do you remember that tradition for 7th years in Potions?" "Yeah, why?" "Don't you think it might make them realize a few things?" "I think you're right, but how soon after?" "Who knows, it's unpredictable."  
  
Chapter 17, The Question and the Arrival  
  
The next day Harry awoke to Pig flying around his head, he bolted up, took the letter, and ran to Hermione's room. "Hermione, Hermione wake up." "What is it?" she asked groggily. "Ron's reply." "Read it then," she said as she sat up.  
  
Harry, Hermione- Mum and Dad said 'Yes', Ginny and I can come, and I owled Lav, and she said she can come for the last week, isn't that fantastic. Ginny and I will floo in at around 4 alright. -Ron  
  
They went downstairs to find Sirius already up. "Good Morning Hermione, Harry." "Good Morning Sirius," they replied. "Sirius." "What?" "Where are we all going to sleep when Ron, Ginny and later Lavender comes?" "Ron can sleep on a cot in your room, Harry, and Ginny can sleep in the other guest room. A who's Lavender?" "Ron's girlfriend." "The one who set you two up on a blind date?" "Yeah, that one." Sirius laughed at there expressions, then noticed the two smiling at each other. "What are you two smiling about?" "Nothing," they replied quickly, knowing full well why. This reminded Harry that he owed Hermione a date. When they were next alone, Harry asked her, "Hermione will you go to lunch, or dinner with me first Hogsmeade visit, in payment for that fiasco last Febuary?" "Of coarse, Harry." Sirius smiled at this as he heard from the next room. Four arrived as Ron and Ginny flooed in. The five greeted each other and brought the 2 Weasley's things to their respective sleeping quarters. When they got to there room Ron asked Harry, "Harry, would it be alright if Fred and George stopped by, while we're here?" "I can't see a problem with that." "Hey Harry." "Huh." "Is that a Quidditch pitch in your backyard?" "Yeah, Why?" "I'll let Fred and George know, maybe we can have a match." "All right."  
  
Thanks for reading everyone, and thanks for the reviews, the next chapter is almost done, it's called the Quidditch Match. They should get to Hogwarts in about two chapters. Hope you all are enjoying this. Please review. -ears91  
  
The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. 


	9. Chapter 18

Chapter 18, The Quidditch Match  
  
A week later Fred and George came over with Angilina Johnson (George's girlfriend), Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, and Oliver Wood. "What is this a Quidditch Reunion?" "Might as well be," Fred and George replied. "You guys brought along some pros," Harry said, meaning Oliver, Angilina, Alicia, and Katie. They went out back to the pitch. "I guess we could have two teams of six, if Sirius and Hermione play." "When would I ever miss a chance to beat around a bludger," Sirius said happily. "Hermione will you play please, please." Harry pleaded. "I don't know." "Come on if you fall off the broom and I don't catch you, you can hurt me all right, I promise." Is what finally convinced her. (unknown to the two everyone smiled at this.). Then Sirius said, "Let's have the Weasley's, Angilina, and." "Come on I gotta be with Gred and Forge." "That's fine you can't fly," Oliver said, remembering Lee's tryout years ago. "So I'm with Harry, Hermione, Katie, Alicia, and Oliver?" Sirius asked. "Yep, can I be a beater, I've always wanted to try my hand at it," Harry asked/told them. So Sirius and Harry vs. Fred and George at beater, "Oww present Gryffindor keeper vs. past Gryffindor keeper," Ron vs. Oliver, "and Angilina, Ginny, and Lee vs. Katie, Alicia, and Hermione." "Yep." "Let's get started." "Hey Angilina, Lee, color your hair red for the match." "Why?" "Then we can know who's on which team, alright." "Sure," as they changed there hair color. "Let's get this started." Oliver proved to be the dominant keeper, of coarse because he'd been going against pros the past 3 years. Harry actually turned out to be a pretty good beater, Fred commented on this "Hey Harry, maybe you should quit Seeker and become a Beater." "I would, but your brother would kill me." "Why?" "Because then there'd be no one to bail him out in a tight spot." "Yeah, guess your right." "Hey, I'm not that bad, I've never let in more then 75 points." "Hey Hermione maybe you should try out to be a chaser, your not as bad of a flyer as you let on, plus your great with the quaffle." "Oh, that's from basketball when I was younger." "Basketball?" everyone but Harry and Hermione wondered. "A muggle sport played with a hoop and ball, you try to get the ball through the hoop for points," Harry replied. "Harry are you Captain this year?" "Yeah, why?" "How many chasers you got?" "One, Ginny." "Hermione you should go try out." "Maybe I will." The result of the match was 150-50 to the non Weasley team. After they all had dinner, everyone but Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny left.  
  
Hope everyone enjoys this. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow, thanks for the reviews, ears91  
  
I don't own the characters J.K. Rowling does 


	10. Chapter 19

Chapter 19, Lavender arrives and the Train Ride  
  
A week after the match Lavender arrived by floo powder. She was greeted with a hug and a kiss by Ron, then everyone else greeted her and she was introduced to Sirius. "So you were imprisoned for 12 years, escaped, and are now free?" "Yes and all thanks to Harry, except the escape of coarse." After a late dinner, they all went upstairs, Ron and Harry to Harry's room, and Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny to Hermione and Ginny's room, now also Lavender's, because Remus had come to stay for awhile. As soon as they got in the room Ginny locked the door, then Lavender and Ginny rounded on Hermione. "So who do you like?" "No one." "You're lying." "Who do you two like?" "Hermione that's a no-brainer Ron, duh." "I like Seamus, but Dean, Neville, and Colin are alright, too." Ginny said. Hermione then asked Ginny, "So you don't like Harry any more?" "Ugh, that was just a stupid crush, I was 11, 12, come on." "13 too" "So Hermione who do you like?" "I'm not telling you because I don't know." "You're lying, but I bet it's one of your friends." Lavender replied. "Harry, come on." "Why would you automatically say Harry, huh, Hermione, you like him admit it." Ginny stated. They smiled at her and sung :"Hermione likes Harry, Hermione likes Harry." "Shut up, he might hear you." "I think he likes you back, you know," Lavender said. "Yeah right." "Then why is he always happier around you?" Ginny asked. "You're kidding, right?" "Not a chance." Ginny stated. It continued in some form of this until, Hermione said, "You guy's tell him and I'll curse you." The three fell asleep soon afterwards. Meanwhile in the boy's room.. "Harry." "What, Ron?" "Who do you like?" "No one, leave me alone." "Why are you so defensive all of a sudden?" "No reason." "You're not telling me something." "You're joking right." "Do you like Hermione?" "What?" he said a little too quickly. "You do, I knew it." "Knew what." "Harry likes Hermione, Harry likes Hermione." "Alright I admit it, but you can't tell anyone, not even Lavender, you promise.?" "I promise, Harry." "Now shut up so I can sleep." "Good night, Harry." "Night Ron."  
Six days later Sirius and the 5 kids flooed to The Leakey Cauldron with their trunks and animals, then got ministry cars to platform 9 and ¾ (The ministry owed Sirius and Harry a lot.). They said Good Bye to Sirius, stored there stuff, and went to their (Harry, Ron, &Hermione's) usual compartment, except for Ginny who went to sit with her other friends. In the compartment Hermione asked, "So who do you think will be Head Boy and Girl, this year?" "Hermione if your not Head Girl, then the world has xome to an end." Harry replied, they all laughed. "But who do you think will be Head Boy?" "Anybody but Malfoy," Harry again answered. "Did one of you say my name?" Malfoy sneered as he stepped into the compartment. "Shove off Malfoy," Harry spat. "Where are your cronies, Malfoy?" Ron asked. "Did they disappear because they were Deatheaters?" Harry asked. "Actually they did, but how would you know that?" "Because they were destroyed, when I destroyed Voldemort." "Thanks, Potter." "For what?" "Destroying Voldemort, therefore destroying my father, meaning I can now live in Peace, see ya guys." When he left Ron asked, "What was that?" "Maybe this is what Malfoy's like without his Dad around?" Harry wondered. "Could he possibly change?" Hermione asked. "If so, anything is possible." Lavender said. "Even Ron getting full marks on his N.E.W.T.S.?" Hermione asked. "Well maybe not that." Ron answered. Causing everyone to start laughing. When they were through laughing Harry said, "I wonder if Snape's still around?" "Why Harry?" Ron asked. Hermione answered, "Because he used to be a Deatheater, you dimwit." After awhile Ron and Lavender went to find an empty compartment, while Harry and Hermione talked until they reached the station.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed that, the next chapter includes the feast and is almost done. Review please. -ears91 


	11. Chapter 20

Chapter 20, The Feast  
  
They got off the train, greeted Hagrid, and looked for Ron and Lavender. But they couldn't find them, so they boarded a horseless carriage and rode up to the castle. Harry and Hermione were in one of the last horseless carriages, meaning they were among the last in the Great Hall. The two went in, found Ron and Lavender, and sat across from them. McGonnagall led the scared 1st years into the hall, and they were sorted. 12 became Gryffindors, 15 Hufflepuff, 14 Ravenclaw, and 9 Slytheren. Then Dumbledore stood up to speak and the chattering hall went quiet. "Welcome to a new year, here at Hogwarts, First I would like to inform the first years and remind our older students that the dark forest is forbidden. Second, I would like you all to raise your goblets in Thanks to Harry Potter, for his defeat of Lord Voldemort over the summer." The hall gave a standing ovation including Malfoy and the Slytherens, which shocked Harry, Hermione and Ron, who were standing clapping furiously. Harry slumped down in his chair, shocked at the actions of his fellow students, he expected Congratulations, but not this much. Hermione thought, 'He's still so shy and modest after six years of hero worship.' The food appeared and everyone ate to their hearts content, When finally Dumbledore said "Prefects will you please lead the students to there respective houses, thank you and all have a good night." As they were standing preparing to leave, Professor McGonnagall called to Harry and Hermione, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger will you please follow me to the headmaster's office." They followed wondering what this was about. They reached the statue leading to Dumbledore's office and McGonnagall said the password, "Skittos," they both laughed at this, and followed McGonnagall up the stairs and into the office. "Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, I bet you are wondering why you are here." "Yes we are, sir," Hermione said, as Harry nodded. "I would like to inform you that you are the new Head Girl and Boy." Harry was in shock (He never expected this.) while, Hermione was trying to not bounce off the walls. "Congratulations, I hope you have a wonderful 7th year, now Professor McGonnagall will lead you to the Head Dormitories, Good Night and Congratulations, oh yes and here are your badges, and rulebook." He said as he handed a badge and book to both of them. Then they followed McGonnagall to their new dorms and Common Room. When Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville got to their dorm they noticed that Harry's 4-Poster and belongings weren't present. "Hey where's Harry's stuff and bed?" Ron asked. "I hope they didn't expel him or anything," Neville said. Then Ron went down to the common room to find Lavender. "Hey Ron, Hermione's stuff isn't in our dorm." "Neither is Harry's, I wonder why?" "I hope nothing bad happened." "Ahh, here we are the head dorms." McGonnagall said as they approached a painting of Hogwort's Founders. "Wasn't this painting in a different spot last year?" Harry asked. "Yes, Mr. Potter it was, since the two of you are in the same house your dorms are adjacent to Grryiffindor Tower, unlike last year when we had head students from different houses, that is why the painting was somewhere else. Now what will your password be?" "Friendship," Hermione said. "Mr. Potter is that alright?" "Yeah, perfect," Harry replied. Professor McGonnagall tapped her wand on the picture and said "the new password is, Friendship," and the painting opened, revealing a room similar to the Grryfindor common room. "Your rooms are up the stairs, to the right for Ms. Granger and to the left for Mr. Potter. To get to the Grryfindor common room go through that door," she said pointing to a door, to get back through use your password, as you would to get in here, the password to Gryffindor tower is 'shriveled fig', Good night Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter." And she left. "Let's go visit Ron and Lavender," Harry said. "Alright, let's take the passageway." They went through the door and took a set of stairs up to the tower, and came out from behind a statue of Godric Grryfindor. They found Ron and Lavender wondering, "What happened to Harry and Hermione," they snuck behind them and surprised them, then Ron asked, "What happened to two, you weren't expelled were you?" "No Ron, I'm Head Girl and Harry's Head Boy." "No way!" then he saw their badges. "But Harry was never a Prefect." "That doesn't matter, plus I always had to worry about Voldemort before." "Good night you guys." "Bye see you tomorrow," Harry and Hermione said, then went back through the passageway. "Wow, How did I become Head Boy?" "Think about it Harry, who else would be any better then you?" "Uhhh," "My point exactly." "How am I going to balance this, Quidditch, and my N.E.W.T.'s?" "Whoa, Harry Potter talking about tests before me." "I know, I know." "I'll help balance your duties and Quidditch, all right." "Thanks Hermione, are you going to try out ?" "I don't know." "You should we need people who are good." "All right then Harry I'll try out, ok." "Fantastic," he hugged her and they both said Good night and went to bed.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed it, I was wondering if any of you have any ideas of what I should do with Malfoy it would be helpful, thanks and please review. -ears91  
  
Thanks Devin-Jamie for telling me of my spelling error, I will try not to make it again, and the 7th year tradition will come soon. 


	12. Chapter 21

Hello everyone, thanks for the reviews, sorry I haven't posted in a few days, I wasn't sure where to go with this chapter, but here goes. Thanks. -ears91  
  
Chapter 21  
  
The next day Hermione came running into Harry's room, "Harry, Harry wake up or we're going to be late." "Crap, what about our rounds?" "We've got to do them now. Get up, get dressed, grab your books." "Which ones?" "Potions, Charms, and Divination." "My two worst classes on the same day, great." "Come on let's go." Harry pulled on his pants, shirt and threw his robe on. He came out with his tie over his shoulder. "Hey, let me help you with that tie," she said as she tied his tie. "Thanks let's go." They ran out did there rounds, then ran to potions. "Oh look our new Head Boy and Girl are just on time, better get to your seats before you lose points," Snape sneered. Harry and Hermione sat down at the table next to Ron and Lavender's table. They took notes for the entire hour, when at the end Snape said, "Monday we will brew the potion that 7th years have brewed, since before Dumbledore's time." The bell rang and they all rushed out. As they walked to charms Harry asked, "I wonder what Snape was talking about?" "It probably has something to do with the notes we took today," Hermione replied. "Monday's Double Potions." Ron said. "Yeah but this afternoon is Double Divination, which is almost as bad, I wonder how many times I'll die this week?" Harry asked. They all laughed as they went to charms. "You should have dropped that for Arithmancy, or Runes, you know," Hermione said. "I agree but it's too late now, unfortunately." "If she went a week without saying your going to die would it be bearable?" "No not any better, I still can't stand it." After Charms they had lunch and went there separate ways, Hermione to Arithmancy, and Harry, Ron and Lavender to Divination. When they walked in Professor Trewlawnry said, "Mr. Potter, I predict you won't be with us much longer." "Why am I going to die for the millionth time?" She didn't respond to his sarcastic response. He sat down and attempted to listen to her useless babble. She droned on until the bell rang 'Thank God,' Harry mused, as he left the tower and headed for the Head Dorm. On the way to the Dorm Hermione called to him, "Harry." "Huh," as he turned around and stopped so she could catch up. "We need to figure out when we should hold the first prefect meeting." "How about tomorrow, after dinner.?" "Yeah, that would work." "After dinner let's post signs in the common rooms." "As long as I don't have to go into Slytheren alone." "Why would I let you do that?" "Great" and they went to their common room, and made the signs, "Maybe we should post them before dinner, we have time now." "Alright as long as I can work on my homework later," he replied, Hermione smiled at this. She realized 'Lavender's right he is much happier, but that's probably because Voldemort's gone, and Sirius is free.' Then they went and posted the notices and went to dinner. At dinner Dumbledore made an announcement, "On Halloween we will have a ball in honor of Harry Potter's defeat of Voldemort (The hall shuddered except for a few, Harry included, duh), Mr. Potter will open the ball and be the guest of honor,(Harry banged his head on the table and thought, 'Why, why.'). The ball will be opened to all students until nine, but after nine all students 3rd year and below must in their houses, for everyone else the ball will conclude at midnight. Thank you, and will the Head Boy and Girl, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Granger please come to my office after dinner, Thank you, everyone enjoy your dinner." After dinner Harry and Hermione went to Dumbledore's office, while Ron and Lavender went to the Grryfindor common room. ***In the Common room*** While working on their homework Ron and Lavender started talking. "So do you think Harry and Hermione will go to the ball together?" "I certainly hope so, plus some of the things I got out of her during the summer." What'd she tell you, I got some things out of Harry too, but I was sworn to secrecy." "So was I." "We better finish our work it's getting late."*** "Good evening Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, I was wondering when you would have your first Prefect meeting?" "Tomorrow night, sir, after dinner." "Have you told the prefects?" "Yes sir, we posted notices in the 4 common rooms." "Now onto the second order of business." "Second order?" Harry asked. "Yes, Harry, the topic of the ball, you will be going, and it would be appropriate if you had a date, since you will be opening the ball." "Yes sir," Harry replied. "Thank you, you may go." They walked back to their common room, "What am I going to do? I have to have a date." "Well there is the matter of you owing me because of last Febuary." "But I thought we were going to Hogsmeade to settle that." "Well we can do this instead if you like?" "Yes, but I'll still take you to Hogsmeade too, I did promise that already." "So we have two dates now?" "I suppose, Friendship," they had gotton to the painting. "When is the first Hogsmeade weekend?" "I'm not sure, but it's usually around Halloween." "Well I've got to get my homework done." "So do I you know." They sat and did their homework, ocassionaly asking the other for help. When they were finished they went to sleep. *** The next morning at breakfast, Ron asked, "So Harry, do you have a date for the ball, yet?" "As a matter of fact I do." Ron looked shocked usually Harry waited for the last minute to get a date. In Ron's silence Lavender asked, "Who is it Harry?" Hermione had been smiling at all of this. Then Ron asked her, "What are you smiling at?" "Nothing," she responded. "Do know who Harry's date is, Hermione?" Lavender asked. "Yes, I do, but I'm not telling." "Then who are you going with?" "That's mine and my dates secret." "You guy's are no fun." Ron stated. "We know," Harry and Hermione said, Hermione continued, "You'll just have to find out at the ball won't you?" "Dam, you two are getting on my nerves." Harry and Hermione just laughed at them. *** That evening, after dinner at the prefect meeting. "Hello everyone," Hermione said when everyone had arrived, "I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter, we're the Head Boy and Girl this year." "Isn't that obvious," Malfoy sneered from the back of the room. "It's also obvious you just lost your house 5pts, Malfoy," Hermione said, the look on Malfoy's face was Priceless. "Not another word, Malfoy, or 5pts for each word." Harry said. "But you can't do that..," he started. "25pts, Malfoy." Harry said clearly enjoying himself watching the Slytheren squirm. "Okay we have to schedule times for our rounds." Harry said. "Okay, does anyone have times when they won't be able to?" Hermione asked. "I can't most evenings once I start Quidditich practices," Harry stated. Mallfoy raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, what?" "I can't in the mornings because of Quidditch." "Alright, anyone else?" A few others had the same problem so theirf times were scheduled around Quidditch. After a little while Hermione deglagated duties and when and who would do what. They scheduled peoples duties around Quidditch practices. The meeting lasted around an hour and a half. When the prefects all left Harry and Hermione took the time to finalize the schedule, make sure there were no conflicts between Quidditch, students rounds, and classes, etc.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this and I am truly sorry I took longer to post then normal, I'll try to finish writing the next chapter, the much anticipated potions tradition, Thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far. If anyone has any idea of what exactly I should do with Malfoy it would be extremely helpful, so far he's gone in two directions. Let me know if any of you have an idea thanks. The next chapter has a huge surprise, totally unexpected, it should be up or finished by tomorrow. -ears91 


	13. Chapter 22

Again I thank all for their reviews, I don't own this J.K. Rowling does, this chapter includes the Potions tradition and why Harry will no longer be in Divination. I hope you all enjoy and I will try to put more spaces at the requst of silverwand13, I think, I hope I got your name right, sorry if I didn't -ears91  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Monday was going like any other day for the 7th years Gryffindors. But in the back of their minds they were anticipating or dreading going to potions that afternoon. They all wondered what Snape had in store for them. When they asked others, no one would tell them what happened, or what they were doing.  
  
Finely it arrived. Snape came into the dungeons and it went quiet. "Everyone turn to page 672, You will be brewing a potion to see if you've met your true love or not, if you brew it right, it will tell if you have met your true love, have met them and do not realize you love them yet, or if you have not met your love yet. Red for already knowing your love. Purple for knowing them, but not yet knowing it's love, and orange for not yet meeting. You will each have to test your potion by drinking a goblet of it, and the waste paper baskets, next to you will be useful," he laughed evilly.  
  
An hour later everyone was either finishing their brewing, or finished. Neville happened to be the first done. "Alright, Mr. Longbottom, let's test your concoction." He scoped a goblet of the potion and handed it to Neville, "Drink up." Neville drank it up, then bent over his garbage can and puked, "Ah, Mr. Longbottom it's orange, you have yet to meet your love." Then Seamus tried his was orange then Parvati-orange, Dean-Orange, Malfoy- Orange. Ron was the first to get a color other then orange, his was red, then Lavender, also red. After many oranges, it was Harry's turn, he drank his goblet and puked out purple! Then Hermione drunk down her goblet and puked out purple! Others went and puked out orange mostly, but there were a few reds. So who does Harry know who could be his love? Who does Hermione know who could be her love? Both Harry and Hermione were wondering, Who could it be? Who? Ron and Lavender had an idea as they saw what transpired, they thought could they be each others love? (I guess we'll all have to find out won't we?). The bell rang everyone left feeling at least slightly disgusted, if not more so, from the puking of themselves and their classmates. Harry and Hermione were both wondering 'Why were we the only ones to get purple, who is my true love? Who?' (Eventually we'll find out, if you haven't all ready, had at least an idea.).  
  
The next day during lunch, McGonnagall came up to Harry during lunch and told him, "Mr. Potter, After lunch go to the Headmaster's office, rather then your next class, understand." "Yes ma'am, is something wrong?" "No, he would like to discuss something with you." She went back to the teacher's table. "I wonder what that's about," Hermione asked. "I don't know, but if it's important, I'll definitely let you know, alright." "Yeah." Ron and Lavender then arrive, "Hey where were you two?" Harry and Hermione asked. "No where," they responded and ate lunch. When they headed to class, "Harry where are you going? We have class." As Harry started in another direction then them. "I have a meeting with Dumbledore now, see you later." "Bye, Harry," they replied with that Harry walked to the entrance to Dumbledore's office, said the password, and went up and knocked on the door. Dumbledore said "come in." He went in. "Good afternoon, Mr. Potter." "Good afternoon, professor," Harry responded. "What is it you wanted." "I was wondering, Harry if you would like to drop Divination?" "Absolutely" "I thought you'd respond like that." "Yeah, I know how many ways can you die?" they both chuckled. "Now what I am going to ask would include much responsibility, and work." "Yes sir, what is it?" "As you know we do not yet have a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." "Yes, I know, why?" "I was wondering if you would like the job?" "Are you serious, Professor? Is this some sort of joke?" "No this is not a joke I am absolutely serious." "But I know little about the dark arts." "Harry you have faced the dark arts numerous times, and have survived the unforgivable curses, I would say you are perfect for the job." "How am I supposed to teach, I have classes." "If you consent you will drop divination, and other classes you do not need. And teach in those hours. If you needed help, I am sure Remus, Sirius, myself and others would be willing to help. Now what do you say will you take the job?" "But sir, what if I have troubles balancing it all." "There will be many willing to help you, and give advice, so do you accept the job?" "Yes sir, I'll do it." "Wonderful Professor Potter, now let me show you to your classroom and office." Dumbledore showed him to his classroom and office, then said, "Mr. Potter, this is a schedule of the classes you are teaching and taking." Then gave him a piece of parchment with the following on it.  
  
Monday  
  
8-9:30-History of Magic.  
9:40- 11:10-Care of Magical Creatures  
11:10 -1:10-Lunch  
1:10-2:40 1/2 year Grryfindor/Ravenclaw-D.A.D.A.  
2:50-4:20-Potions  
7-8-Dinner  
  
Tuesday  
  
8-9:30-Charms  
9:40-11:10-Herbology  
11:10-1:10-Lunch  
1:10-2:40-3/4 Grryfindor/Hufflepuff-D.A.D.A.  
2:50-4:20- 5/6 Ravenclaw/Grryfindor-D.A.D.A.  
7-8-Dinner  
12-1:30-Astronomy  
  
Wednesday  
  
8-9:30-Care of Magical Creatures  
9:40-11:10- 1/2 Huffpuff/Slytheren-D.A.D.A  
11:10-1:10-Lunch  
1:10-2:40-Transfiguration  
2:50-4:20-7th year Ravenclaw/Slytheren-D.A.D.A  
7-8-Dinner  
  
Thursday  
  
8-9:30-Potions  
9:40-11:10-Charms  
11:10-1:10-Lunch  
1:10-2:40-3/4 Ravenclaw/Slythern-D.A.D.A.  
2:50-4:20-5/6 year Hufflepuff/Slytheren-D.A.D.A.  
7-8-Dinner  
12-1:30-Astronomy  
  
Friday  
  
8-9:30-Transfiguration  
9:40-11:10-History of Magic  
11:10-1:10-Lunch  
1:10-2:40-Herbology  
2:50-4:20-7th year Grryffindor/Slytheren D.A.D.A.  
7-8-Dinner  
  
"Mr. Potter, you are free to go to your dorm and plan your lessons, Don't tell anyone, unless you know they will not tell, I will introduce you tonight as the new D.A.D.A. teacher, Friday you will teach your first class, Good day Harry." "Bye Professor, I mean Albus." Harry then went to his room to work and plan lessons.  
  
"Hi Harry" "Hi Hermione," as she sat next to him in their common room."What are you up to?" "You know what Dumbledore wanted to see me about?" "Yes, what is it?" "Well, I'm going to be teaching." "Teaching! What will you teach?" "Defense against the Dark Arts." "Really, Are you pulling my leg?" "I'm not pulling your leg, I'm serious." "Awesome, but how are you going to handle it with your Head duties, Quidditch, and homework, already?" "I'll survive with lots of help," he grinned at her. "Now don't tell anyone, Albus will announce it tonight, I teach my first class Friday, with you and the Slytherens." "Ugh, that sucks D.A.D.A with the Slytherens, but at least you'll be teaching it, and Albus?" "I'm nervous and Saturday's Quidditch Tryouts, and Dumbledore said to call him Albus."  
  
***Dinner***  
  
"Good evening everyone, I hope you'll all enjoying your dinner, I have an announcement. As you all know thus far you have not had a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, well now you do, and I assume you all know him (Many groaned thinking it was Snape.). No, it is not Professor Snape. Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is Professor Potter, Harry will you please stand up (Harry stood up, to let settle in, that it was him.), Professor Potter's first lesson will be Friday, I wish you the best of luck Harry, Congratulations." He sat down. The hall was now abuzz talking about Harry and D.A.D.A. Ron asked, "Harry, why didn't you tell us?" "I just learned this afternoon, I didn't have time." "But you told Hermione." "That's because she doesn't have a big mouth," "Ron, he's right you know," Seamus said. "Shut up, but you are right," Ron admitted. "So Harry, what are we going to do Friday ?" Dean asked. "Uh, I'm not sure, exactly," Harry answered. "Alright but who's in your first class?" "You guys and the slytherens." "Ah man, rotten luck." "But look who's teaching, Malfoy's arch enemy." They all cracked up, thinking this will be great, Malfoy's in for hell, and can't do anything about it.  
  
On Thursday after lunch, Harry went to see Dumbledore. "Professor am I considered a student or a teacher? How is everything going to work? Do I have to take my own exam in D.A.D.A.?" "No, you do not have to take your D.A.D.A. exam, You and Ms. Granger as Head Boy and Girl will be the voice of the students at staff meetings, you will be the voice of the teachers at prefect meetings, and if you like you can referee Quidditch matches, You will still sit at your house table, you do not have a student curfew, if you like you can go into Hogsmeade like the other teachers on weekends, if you want to bring anyone with you, the person must be approved by me, and you must come to all staff meetings , keep up with your lessons, and keep up a lesson plan, have you planned your lesson with the 7th years yet?" "Yes sir, I have." "It's Albus and what do have planned?" "Well,. Albus, I plan to show the similarities between Voldemort and a muggle, Hitler." "Ah, the Holocaust." "Yes." "Good luck, Harry, and You are allowed to discipline your students if they get out of hand, your allowed to give detentions as well taking away house points, I wish you the best of luck tomorrow." "Thank you Albus." Harry left and Dumbledore muttered, "You'll need it especially with the Slytherens and Grryffindors of your year."  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this, and am interested in how it will all go, if you have any suggestions for Harry's future classes, please let me know because I don't know exactly what to do. Review everyone, and make suggestions if you have any please, thanks. -ears91 


	14. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-The First Class and The Quidditch Tryouts  
  
As soon as Herbology was over Harry bolted to his class room (bolted my favorite word last week, for some odd reason.) to make sure everything was set. Hermione, Ron, and Lavender ran after him and sat in the front row. The Grryfindors sat on one side of the room and the slytherns sat on the other side.  
  
"Good Afternoon Class," Harry greeted them. Then went into roll call, called off everyone's names, receiving grunts from the Slytherens. After roll call was finished Dean raised his hand. "What is it Dean?" "Uh, Harry, Professor Potter, what are we supposed to call you?" "I guess, I'll have to stick to school rules and you'll have to call me Professor in class, but I'm still Harry out of class, Does that settle your question, Dean?" "Yes sir, Professor." Hermione raised her hand, Harry gestured for her speak, "What are we going to do today, Har.I mean Professor?" "I'm glad you asked Hermione, since you know of muggle history, this will for sure interest you, does anyone else have any questions?" "Yes, Malfoy what?" "Is this some sort of joke, that an idiot like you is teaching, Dumbledore must have gone mad." "Is 100 pts from Slytheren and Detention for a month with Filch, sound like a joke to you Malfoy?" Malfoy just leered at him. "If we have no further questions, I would like to begin." He looked around to see if anyone had a question, the Slytherens were giving him death glares, While the Grryfindors were looking as if Christmas had come early. (The Slytherens were now negative in the house pts. Race, bye about 50 pts.). "Now let's begin as you all know Voldemort, or Tom Riddle murdered Muggles, Muggle-borns, and any who opposed him, and their families. This is similar to a muggle by the name of Adolf Hitler, he had murdered people of Jewish origin, wiping out practically the entire Jewish population of Europe. He also murdered Gypsies, Communists, mentally ill, or handicapped, and many others. Also those who opposed him. Like Voldemort he preferred purebloods or what he believed to be the Aryan race, he preferred people with Blue eyes, blond hair." He lectured until the final 10 minutes of class. "For Homework you will write a comparison of Voldemort and Hitler, at least one Sheaf of Parchment," he smiled at Hermione expecting more from her, "due at the beginning of our next class, where we will continue, and discuss this topic."  
  
The bell then rang, everyone but Hermione, Ron, and Lavender filed out. "Harry that was great!" Hermionetold him. "Yeah, interesting." Ron said. "Wow Harry, I knew none of that," Lavender chimed in. "Thanks," Harry answered the 3. "Bye you two." "Bye," Harry and Hermione answered. "Harry you started out great, this year should be awesome, plus Malfoy lost 100 pts, and has detention." "I thought Ron would be rejoicing over that, and I'm really looking forward to your paper, Hermione it should be fascinating." She smiled at him. "You ready for Quidditch Tomorrow Hermione?" "Absolutely, I can't wait." "Well I have to go inform Filch, so he can have Malfoy serve his detentions, see you later." "Bye Harry, Professor Potter," they then burst out laughing, his best friend calling him professor. They then went there ways, Harry going to find Filch, Hermione, I would guess the Library.  
  
----The Quidditch tryout----  
  
Harry as Quidditch Captain had to hold tryouts, so the next morning, he and the team headed out to the pitch with the Quidditch hopefuls. There were 3 spots available, all for chaser. The 3 chasers from the year before had graduated or quit. The team already consisted of :  
  
At Seeker-Harry Potter - Captain  
  
Keeper- Ron Weasley- asst.-captain (If any thing happens to me, you guys can still have practice, was Harry's reasoning.)  
  
Beater- Dean Thomas  
  
Beater- Seamus Finnigan  
  
And 3 Chaser spots open.  
  
There were many who came to try out including a few shocking ones, like Neville, Lavender, Parvati, and the Creevy brothers, and Ginny,and what shocked everyone but Harry and Ron was Hermione.  
  
"Ok, your up" Harry said to a girl who looked a lot like Oliver Wood. "Go."  
  
She went and made10 out of ten on Ron and swerved around all the Bludgers hit her way.  
  
"Wow, name?" "I'm Julie Wood, I'm in 3rd year." "Are you related to Oliver?" "Yeah, he's my brother."  
  
"Next." Neville came stumbling forward. "Alright Neville, Go." He made 8 of 10 and was much better on his broom then in first year.  
  
"Nice Job, Neville."  
  
"NEXT" Hermione came forward ready to go. "Alright Go Hermione." She made 10 of 10 on Ron. "Awesome. Hermione!"  
  
Many went but none were close to those 3, except Ginny who made 6 of 10. So the new Grryffindor Chasers are Hermione, Neville, and Julie Wood.  
  
Harry posted the following in the Common Room:  
  
This years Gryifindor Quidditch Team is as follows:  
  
Seeker and Captain- Harry Potter  
  
Keeper and Asst. Captain- Ron Weasley  
  
Beater- Dean Thomas  
  
Beater- Seamus Finnegan  
  
Chaser- Neville Longbottom  
  
Chaser- Julie Wood  
  
Chaser- Hermione Granger  
  
Alternate Chaser (In case of Emergency)- Ginny Weasley  
  
Well that's that Chapter all of these characters are owned by J.K. Rowling excepct for Julie, who is named after a friend of mine who got me hooked on fanfiction, a few months ago, so if it wasn't for her this fic would have never been written, everyone please thank Julie, I thionk her penname is AshNight2, if you want to check her fics out, I like them. I would like to thank my reviewers expecially usha88() for giving me some ideas for future dada classes, I'm sorry if you don't like the idea of Harry as a teacher, but I just wanted to torture Malfoy an do something different. The romance is coming if your worried now. Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers(and critics)-ears91 


	15. Chapter24Am I a student or a teacher?

First of all I love my reviewers, you are awesome, especially usha88()and silverwand13, thank you, and I will clear up the student/teacher thing up in this chapter, cause silverwand13 I was thinking the same thing, if you want to read some good fics anyone read silverwand13's. usha88() I will definitely incorporate your ideas you've set off rockets in my head, thank you.  
  
Chapter 23 Am I a student or a teacher?  
  
Harry was wandering around the castle thinking one night, 'What the hell am I going to do about Hermione, am I allowed to go out with her now that I'm a teacher or am I forbidden, I'm a seventh year I'm not a real teacher, I promised to make it up to her, and I'm supposed to go to the ball with her, what if I can't now, what will I do, I don't want to go with a teacher, there all 20 years or more, older then me, that would be frightening. (he imagined being stuck going with McGonagall, and shuddered.).  
  
Then all of a sudden Smack! Harry looked up from the floor to see Dumbledore. "Harry you look troubled, how about we go to my office for tea?" He nodded at his headmaster/colleague, what is he to me now? They went to Dumbledore's office, and sat with tea near the fire. "So Harry how are your classes going?" "There actually going quite well, at the moment everyone is learning of Voldemort and his Muggle counterparts." "I'm glad to hear everything is going well." Harry sat there staring at the fire. "What is troubling you, Mr. Potter?" "A sir I was wondering am I considered a teacher?" "In what way?" "Am I allowed to go out with, those who are my students, but also my classmates." "Why?" "Because of a promise and agreement I made before becoming the D.A.D.A. teacher." "And the promise was?" "A um I promised Hermione to go out because of that disaster last febuary." "Ah yes the blind date." "How did you know about that?" "Everyone knows of it, Mr. Potter." A twinkle in his eye. "And the agreement." "To go to the ball with Hermione." "Harry you are a student, as long as you do not show unfair treatment towards your students, it is all right for you to date, but be discreet. And you still must follow all other teacher rules, you are the exception to the teacher- student dating rule, because technically you are still a student, not yet a full wizard, because you have yet to take or pass your N.E.W.T.'S. understood, and of your D.A.D.A. exam I will write you one myself. Is everything now understood?" "Yes sir, thank you." He shook Dumbledore's hand and went to his common room.  
  
Harry went into the common room to find Hermione still there, even though it was like 2 in the morning. "Hermione, what are you doing still up?" "Studying, and you?" (I really just wanted to put 'y tu', Spanish for and you., sorry my dad's a Spanish teacher, and I'm actually pretty bad at it.) Well enough of my droning sorry). "Thinking." "About what?" "Stuff, and I ran into to Dumbledore." "Ran into Dumbledore?" "Yes I collided with the headmaster." Hermione started to laugh at him. "Oh come on it's not that funny then we went to his office and drank tea." "Really what were you thinking about?" "Sure you want to know?" "What was it about me?" Harry blushed and nodded. She started to laugh again. "And why would you be thinking of me?" "Because I wasn't sure if I was allowed to take you to the ball anymore." "Did you ask Dumbledore?" "Yeah, he said besides that I am considered a teacher, and as long as I treat all of my students the same it's all right, isn't that great?" "Absolutely, and our other date?" "Yeah we can do that whenever, if I ask if you can go to Hogsmeade with me." "When then?" "I don't know yet." "That's fine." "Well, I've got to grade some papers." He went to his room and came down with a huge stack of students homework. "Have you gotten to the 7th years yet?" "I can't disclose information to you alright?" "Yeah Harry, duh I know." "Good night, Harry, and do try to get some sleep alright?" Actually kind of worried he was going to go nuts from Head Duties, Quidditch, lesson plans, and grading assignments. Harry sat there and read graded assignments until about 4 in the morning falling asleep grading the 5/6th year assignments. Two hours later he was being shaken awake by Hermione, "Harry, Harry, wake up you need to get ready for classes, it's 7, you need to get up, and get ready, it's Friday, you have only one class to teach today, mine." "I'm up, up." He dashed up the stairs and changed his underclothes and school robes. Then dashed down grabbed the 7th year Grryffindor and Slytheren papers and rushed to the great hall for brealfast, then half way there he realized he had the assighnments and dashed to his classroom and put r=them in his desk drawer, all the while Hermione running after him, "Harry,"she said breathlessly, "We have to do our rounds." "Then let's go, and then try to grab some toast in the great hall, why didn't you wake me up at 6:30 like normal?" "You looked as if you needed sleep." They then grabbed some toast and did there head rounds, then rushed to Transfiguration with McGonnagall, slipping seconds before the bell rang, still clutching some toast, or at least Harry was. "Now that everyone's here barely," she said staring at the Head Girl and Head Boy/D.A.D.A. teacher. "Today we will be talking about Animagui, and next week we will see what your forms are if you have one." She droned on Harry struggiling to stay awake, 'so tired need sleep' is what was going on in his head, but he paid attention and toke notes, 'I'll ask Hermione later to see her notes since mine are probably horrible.' The bell rang and they all went to History of Magic. Harry fell asleep, after 10 minutes of trying to listen to Professor Binns drone on about Goblin Rebellions, like he had for the past 7 years, Did he know any other history?. The bell rang and everyone walked out, excepct Harry. Half way down the hall with Ron and Lavender, Hermione asked 'Where's Harry?" They rushed back to the history classroom and sure enough there was Harry sleeping. "Hey Pal, wake we have lunch, Harry?" Ron said loudly w/o actually yelling at him. He shot up "whaz the matta?" "Harry, lunchtime," Lavender said. "Oh."  
  
They went to lunch and almost immediately after sitting down Harry was again asleep. "I guess he can sleep until we go to Herbology, eh?" "Yeah, hopefully he can teach today, suppose those 3-6 years wore him out yesterday?" "and Quidditch Practice." "and grading assignments" "and walking around the school until 2." "What?" Ron and Lavender exclaimed. "Yeah he didn't get back till 2, said he ran in to Dumbledore, had tea with him, then came back to the common room and graded papers, plus whatever homework he had." "Is he going bananas yet?" "No I don't think yet, but at least it's Friday and he has the weekend to recover." "He hasn't even handed us back our first paper yet." "I know, and we've had what 2 since then." "Yep I think." Ron piped in. "It's almost October, hopefully he's getting into the swing of things now, and will pace himself." "Our we still talking about You-Know-Who and the such in his class?" "Ron it's Voldemort and it seems as if we'll do something else, soon." Hermione said. "Should I wake him so we can go to class?" "Yeah," said Lavender and Ron together. They went to Herbology, Harry refreshed and ready to function. The repotting of some odd looking green slime stuff went fine and it was time for D.A.D.A. Harry rushed to his class, to prepare. He was ready, today he would hand back there first paper. Finally the bell rang and everyone was there. He started class. "Today I will hand back your assignments, and we might discuss a few." Then he started to call off names, and he commented, and gave them to the owners. "Malfoy, I am extremely disappointed that all you did was write your name and You're a moron Potter, it's an F, and 25 points from Slytheren. Zabini, very nice 10 points to Slytheren, some very good points. Neville, great 10 points to Grryfindor. Dean, interesting comparison, 10 points. Then he got to what looked as if it was a small book. "Hermione, unbelievable, 50 points to Grryfindor." Everyone was shocked 'What did she write' they thought. "Ron, pretty good, 5 points. Parkinson, odd, but 5 points, Seamus, interesting twist 10 points. Lavender, come on, 3 points. Parvati, riddiculis. It went on like this then they discussed from their papers. The bell rang everyone left, some shaking there heads, Even the Slytherns thought, Potter isn't being unfair at all, even Malfoy agreed he'd been an idiot, even though he said nothing of the sort out loud, he thought all right Potter, I will do your assignments, I may dispise you but you deserve some effort on my part. When class was over Harry went to his 4-poster and collapsed to sleep, 'I'll do my work later.' -At Dinner- "Hey Hermione, where's Harry?" Lavender asked. "Don't we have practice tonight?" "Ron, that's tomorrow, I haven't seen him since D.A.D.A." "But you do share a dorm with him right?" "Yeah Ron, maybe he's sleeping up there?" "Would you like me to check?" "No, but I suggest you bring him dinner, he hasn't eaten all day." Ron suggested. "Good idea," Hermione replied, "Let's stop in the kitchen and have Dobby wrap something up, when we're done here." "Yeah." -In the Head Common Room- "Hey Hermione, where have you been?" Harry asked her as she entered. "Dinner Harry, here." She handed him some food and pumpkin juice. "I completely forgot, thanks, o and could I borrow your Transfiguration notes, mine are horrible. As I was half-asleep, unfortunetly." "Sure, how are you?" "I'm great." "Harry your lying." "Fine, I'm stressing from the teaching, homework, grading, and running Quidditch practices, and we have a game next weekend." "Maybe you should take a break and sleep in tomorrow?" "But practice." "Ron can run one practice, you know Harry, he's great at strategies." "Which is a shock, considering what he handed in, good but not spectaculer." "Harry, shut up you're a teacher." "Sorry." He ate and worked, then after a few hours said "Good night" and went to sleep, about a half hour later, Hermione too went to sleep.  
  
Review please 


	16. Chapter27

Chapter 27  
  
-Saturday Morning- Quidditch Practice- "Hey Ron, Hermione, Where's our great Captain Harry?" Seamus asked. "Sleeping." Hermione replied. "But we have practice, now." Dean stated. "I know, but did you see him yesterday?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, he was practically asleep in Transfiguration, asleep in History of Magic, and asleep in lunch, but he was awake in the afternoon, but I never saw him again after his class." Neville said. "Where was he?" Dean asked. "Asleep or in our common room," Hermione told him. "But what about practice?" Julie asked. "Ron is co-captain he'll run practice today, right?" Hermione said. "Yeah, my pal's exhausted, of coarse." Ron answered. Practice was going fantastic, Ron was blocking shots, and Julie, Neville, and Hermione were in perfect formation, doing all kinds of amazing moves scoring and blocking bludgers, they even went 4 on Ron for awhile. After about an hour Harry showed up. "So how's it going team?" "Great Harry, we'll crush Slytheren, for sure." Julie stated eagerly, "Oliver will be so proud of all of us." "Like hell he will," Harry stated as he mounted his broom and joined in practice. Practice went fantastic, next weeks game will be awesome, the chasers were a seemless trio. The Seeker had never failed (ok, but just once.), the Keeper was fantastic, and the Beaters were superb. -After practice- "So Harry you feeling better today?" Neville asked. "Yeah, I hope to get back to normal and into gear soon." "Teaching tough?" Dean asked. Harry nodded. "Your class is awesome, though." Julie stated. Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Thanks you guys." They all headed to the Great Hall for lunch. -Lunch- Harry, Hermione, and Ron joined Lavender at the Grryfindor Table. Lavender then asked, "Harry are you allowed to date now that you're a teacher?" Harry choked on his pumpkin juice, clearly caught off guard by the question. "I am the exception to the rule, because I'm still a student, why?" "Just wondering." Hermione smiled at him, he could still keep his promise, he smiled back. Ron and Lavender noticed the two smiling fools, and thought 'Is there something we don't know about?' After a few minutes (ok 5) of watching the two, Ron cleared his throat, the two were shocked back to reality. Ron and Lavender started to laugh at the two. "What?" they said at the same time. "Did you guys realize you were staring at each other for about five minutes?" Ron asked. "Is something going on we should know about?" Lavender asked. "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. "I agree what?" Harry asked as well. "Nothing." Ron and Lavender practically yelling at their oblivious to their feelings, friends. 'At least there's hope they might go out,' Ron and Lavender thought. ~~ They were right, too, the ball was about 2 weeks away. Harry and Hermione's date was whenever they both had time, which seemed as if it would never happen. ~~ Harry excused himself saying he had lot's of work to do, he did to, homework to do and papers to grade.  
  
Thanks to all reviewers, I don't own this J.K. Rowling does, I only came up with my storyline. Please review. 


	17. Chapter28

Chapter 28  
  
It's now Saturday, the day of the Quidditch match. Hermione had noticed that Harry had been drinking what seemed like 50 cups of coffee a day now. 'I don't think he's supposed to do that, I'll only say something, if it seems like there's something wrong. All he's doing is drinking whatever he can get his hands on with caffeine, it's not like he's going to kill himself.' After breakfast the team headed to the pitch, got on their team robes and waited for the announcer. "Welcome to the first quidditch match of the season, Slytheren vs. Grryfindor, and now here comes Slytheren, (naming 6 players.)and their captain and seeker, Draco Malfoy. And now the team from Grryfindor, their keeper, Ron Weasley, Beaters, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan , their 3 new chasers, Julie Wood, Oliver Wood's little sister, Accident prone Neville Longbottom!, and Brainiac, Hermione Granger! What was Potter thinking and now here he is the captain and seeker, Harry Potter. And here's Madam Hooch throwing up the Quaffle, Wood takes the quaffle, passes to Longbottom, passes to Granger, who passes to Wood, she scores! Grryfindor 10-0. Oww great save by Weasley. Longbottom has the quaffle, passes to Wood, passes to Granger, 20-0 Grryfindor. Oww, Longbottom intercepts the quaffle, score, 30-0 Grryfindor. Slytherens barreling on Weasley, amazing save, Longbottom has the quaffle passes to Wood, who scores 40-0 Grryfindor. Granger steals quaffle from Slytheren scores, 50-0 Grryfindor, oh wait look at Potter, he's going into a dive and Yes he's got the Snitch, 200-0 Grryifindor wins, Amazing game by the Grryifindor Chasers, and Weasley keeps Slytheren off the board. WOW! Nobody can question Potter's choices now, Great game by Grryifindor. As soon as Harry reached the ground he was mobbed by teammates in a giant Group Hug. Harry had to support himself on Hermione and his Firebolt to avoid collapsing, because Ron had ran away to Lavender. Hermione helped him into the locker room, "Harry you ok?" "Fine," as he collapsed into his locker, the team staring at him, "Harry are you sure?" "Yeah, just a bit tired." Harry leaned on his Firebolt and started to stumble out of the locker room. "Hey, Harry let us help you," Ron and Hermione grabbed his arms holding him up. They put their arms around him and put his arms around them, and the trio awkwardly walked to the castle with Lavender beside them carrying Harry's broom. The 4 went into the Head Common Room, Hermione and Ron still supporting Harry, before letting him collapse on the couch. "Hey Harry, looks as if you've got a letter." An owl was waiting on a chair. Hermione went over and untied the letter, then gave it to Harry. It was from Sirius. It read: Dear Harry, How's it going, and why didn't you tell me you were the new D.A.D.A. teacher? I had to learn from Hermione, Ron, and Lavender who owled me, unlike you, What's up with you? Is something the matter, are you sick? You know if you need any help with your teaching Remus will help you, and I'll try to. Please let me know, what's going on, you don't sound right. Love your Godfather,  
Sirius  
  
"Why did you 3 owl him?" Harry asked a bit peeved. "We're worried about you, Harry." Hermione said. "Why?" "Because you never told Sirius you became a teacher, and your so lackluster." Lavender told him. "I'm fine." "Harry you are not fine, you need to get a good nights sleep." Ron stated. "Harry I can take care of your Head duties, today and tomorrow, so you can get some rest all right." Hermione told him. "But I'm fine." "Harry your practically asleep, you're a zombie, man." Ron said. "Alright, alright, I'll sleep for a bit, but I've got to finish up some work before Monday." "Hey Ron, why don't you lead him up to his bed." Lavender said. "I don't think that's necessary." Hermione replied. "Why?" "He's already asleep," then she ran to her room, grabbed a blanket, came back down and covered him up. "Looks like he needed that, huh?" she said. "Yeah, he's sleeping like a baby." Ron replied. Then Ron and Lavender left and Hermione sat and read a book. Harry didn't awake until about ten the next morning. He got up and went to the Great Hall, not knowing the time. "Hey sleepyhead finely awake?" Hermione teased. "Why this isn't dinner?" "No, Harry it's breakfast." Ron told him laughing. "So I've been asleep since 4 yesterday?" "Yeah, and it looks like you needed it." "I guess I did, but I've got to get some work done today and write to Sirius and Remus." "Harry, why do you always wait until the last minute to do your work?" Ron asked. "Ron you shouldn't be talking." Hermione stated. "She's right Ron, plus I have much more work then you, now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work." "Where are you going?" Hermione asked. "The Library, and the common room." He answered. "Hermione, I think all these years of you and the library have rubbed off on him," Lavender said. "Well, I think you've created someone more study mad then you, Hermione." Ron seconded. "But he started to be like this last year right?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, but kicked it into high gear since becoming a teacher." Lavender answered. "Does he even sleep anymore, Hermione?" Ron asked. "When he does he sleeps in the common room over a pile of books and parchments, I'm not sure when he last slept on his bed." "Why?" "Because when I go to sleep, he's down there, and when I wake up he's still there in the same spot." Hermione said. "So when did he last sleep in his bed?" "I don't know first week of school?" Think we should talk to Dumbledore?" Ron asked. "No, not unless he gets totally out of hand, and then only if completely necessary, alright." Hermione said. The three friends came to a decision, only if Harry seems to be endangering himself, or hurting himself will they say anything. "Lack of sleep isn't that bad is it?" Ron asked. "It might be especially since he seems to be living on caffeine." Hermione remarked. "Hermione you're his housemate keep an eye on him, will you?" Lavender and Ron asked. "He's my best friend, why would I let anything happen to him?" she answered. Ron and Lavender thought, 'Is there more to what she says, does she care about him in a more then friend way?' Guess we'll have to find out. ~~In the Head Common Room~~ Harry sitting at the table doing what looked to be potions, care of magical creatures, and history of magic at the same time, and surrounded by books he'd just gotten from the library. It took him until about five, to get all of his work done, he then decided to write the letters to Sirius and Remus.  
  
Dear Sirius, I'm fine just a little tired that's all. Yes, I am the new D.A.D.A. teacher, I teach first through seventh years, and I'm going to ask Remus if he has any ideas of what to teach, the many ages. Love Harry. ~~ Dear Remus, As you probably already know, I am the new D.A.D.A. teacher, if you have any suggestions of what I should teach let me know. -Harry  
  
He then started to the owlery to mail the letters, then went down to dinner, quickly ate and went back to the common room.  
  
"Why did Harry sit down, eat a few bites and then hurry back upstairs, with out a word?" Ron asked. "My guess would be homework." Hermione answered. "Probably that, or correcting papers." Lavender seconded. "Yeah, your both right, I just hope he gets some sleep tonight, even if you have to body bind him, Hermione." "Why would I do that?" "To force him to sleep like a normal person, duh." Ron answered. "Well I'm heading to the common room to see what he's up to, you two want to come?" Hermione asked. "No," Ron and Lavender answered. "Then see you two." "Bye, Hermione." They replied.  
  
"Hey Harry, what you up to?" Hermione asked, a disgruntled looking Harry. "Grading." "What's wrong?" "Some of these are horrible, it's really sad, and I think I've got to start a new topic." He groaned. "What's so bad about that?" "I'm going crazy already and it's been what, almost two months?" "Harry, you're doing fine, and balancing everything so well, your doing better then anyone else in would do in your place. Hell, your teaching, captaining the Quidditich team, and your Head Boy, all at the same time." "Thanks Hermione," he hugged her, "I guess I needed some reassurence." "Well, I'm always here if you need me, you know that right?" "I do now." He hugged her again, longer this time. "Well I guess you probably have work to do." He said as he let go of her. "Yeah, but I'll do it down here, so you can vent if you want." "Thanks I ." he almost said? (You can guess). "You what?" "Noth., Nothing." She looked at him strangely, then sat down with her work at the table next to him. Harry had been thinking or dreaming more and more that he was normal, or at least not a teacher, he was afraid he'd snap at any moment, and what if he said something he didn't mean to someone he really cared about? Maybe I should resign? Then something shook in his head NO you never do something so cowardly, who cares if your pushed to your limits, only if your on the verge of insanity will you think of that, you will at least last the semester, there's always vacation to clear your head. He was now looking forward to their break in about a month and a half. Harry you have to do something about the other thing picking at your brain by then or at that time, if you don't you might never and always regret. He made these agreements in his head as he sat next to Hermione working. He had to do something or risk insanity. He graded all of the 1-4th years papers, and decided to sleep in a real bed. He hugged Hermione Good night, thanked her again, and went up to his room. 'Hmm, what's gotten into him,' she thought as he went upstairs, 'He's more relaxed then he's been in months.' Then she started to think along the same lines as Harry earlier. 'I've got to do something by Christmas, or I can kiss all my chances good bye, and I'll always have regret, if I don't try.' Then she went upstairs to sleep. Both dreamt about similar things this night. 


	18. Chapter29

Chapter 29?  
  
The week was going good for everyone until Wednesday/ Thursday, when Harry started to stress out again, about everything as before, now the added pressure of the ball on Saturday. He was still sitting in their common room grading papers, or doing homework, or who knows what, when Hermione went to sleep at 11, Thursday night. He sat there trying to stay awake and concentrate for the next few hours until. --Hermione's Perspective- Hermione was woken up by a crash, coming from downstairs. She got up and ran downstairs to see Harry crashed through the glass coffee table, bleeding furiously from a wound on his head. -Everything Perspective- "Harry, Harry, are you ok?" He only groaned. She got him up into a sitting position, by the couch, then with a wave of her wand and a muttering of a spell, his wound was cleaned, and bandaged, he was no longer bleeding, but he was still extremely groggy. "Harry, you have to stay awake, you might have a concussion." "Alright Hermy." "Harry," she said loudly jolting him to reality. "I'm not leaving and we're not sleeping, we're going to sit here and I'm going to make sure your all right, got it, because if you don't, we'll have to go see Madam Pomfrey, and I don't think you want that?" "No, No, hospital wing." "Alright then you have to stay awake." "What then?" "How about a game of exploding snap or wizards chess?" "Snap." "Alright then." They played until morning, Harry seeming to be alright now, but she still thought she'd go see Dumbledore later. They both got dressed, did their rounds and went to breakfast. "Hey, you two alright?" Ron asked. "Just tired, Harry had an accident." Hermione answered. "What he do?" Lavender asked. "Crashed through the table." Harry said gestering to his head. "Does he have a concussion?" Ron asked. "No." Harry said. Ron turned to Hermione, obviously not to Harry with a possible concussion. She answered, "He doesn't as far as I can tell, we played exploding snap all night." "That why your both so tired?" Lavender asked. "Obviously, at least Hermione got a few hours of sleep, I only got the few minutes I was knocked out." Harry answered. "Excuse me you guys mind keeping an eye on Harry, I've got to talk to someone?" Hermione said as she saw Dumbledore leaving. She caught up with the Headmaster in the entrance hall. "Professor, could I talk to you?" "Of coarse, Ms. Granger, let's go to my office." She followed him, when inside and seated. "Now, what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" "Harry." She answered. "And what about him?" "He's practically going insane, Sir, he's living off caffeine, and last night, I was woken up by a crash from downstairs, it was Harry crashing through the coffee table, fallen asleep. I fixed up his wound, with a quick spell, then sat with him all night to make sure he didn't have a concussion." Dumbledore listened then said, "Why don't you and Mr. Potter, go to Hogsmeade tonight, it will give both of you some relief, and enjoy yourselves with out thinking of school and the such." "But sir, where not allowed to go, it's not a Hogsmeade weekend." "Ms. Granger, I'm the headmaster, and I give you and Mr. Potter permission to go after lessons tonight, I'll even arrange a dinner out of the public eye, so you won't be swamped by hero worshipers, let Harry know, and enjoy yourselves this evening, and Ms. Granger, who are you going with to the ball, tomorrow night?" "Harry," she said quietly. "I hope the two of you enjoy yourselves, both tonight and tomorrow." She left and went to class. She decided not to tell Harry, but to surprise him, she did tell Ron and Lavender, that she and Harry would not be around after classes this evening, not divulging anymore, and "Don't either of you tell him anythind, it's a surprise." "We won't." Harry was in his usual stupor today, breaking out every once in awhile, even in his class with the seventh years, he just let them work on the assignment, due the following week. At the end of class, Hermione stayed and waited for Harry. "Are you waiting for me because you're afraid I'll collapse again?" "No, Harry, I have a surprise." "Really, What?" "Come on, let's go put our stuff in the common room, so we can go." "Go where?" "Just come on." "I'm coming, I trust you, I have no reason not to." They walked down to the entrence hall and outside. Hermione led Harry to the horseless carriage waiting for them. "Did you arrange this? A trip to Hogsmeade?" "Actually, Dumbledore arranged it because of what I talked to him about this morning." "What?" "You." "Me?" "Yes, you practically having a nervous breakdown, and the crashing through the table, etc." "Thank you," and he hugged her. When they were just about to reach Hogsmeade an owl flew in the window for Hermione: Hermione, You have permission from me the headmaster, to be in Hogsmeade, and if there is any trouble, Harry is a teacher, so there should be none. You have a reservation at the 3Broomsticks for 9:00, just be back by morning, so students will not be alarmed that their Head Girl and Boy aren't around. Also Sirius might meet you. -Professor Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Next chapter will be Hogsmeade, if I continue now it will end up 10 pages long, please review. -ears91 


	19. Chapter 3031

Chapter 30  
  
They got to Hogsmeade at around five, and Sirius met them. "Hello Hermione, Professor Potter." "Hello Sirius." Hermione said happily, Harry just gave him a weak smile. "Thank you for finally writing to me Harry." "Your welcome." Sirius hugged him, "Harry are you, ok?" "No he's not, he's a zombie, and last night he had an accident, which meant neither of us got any sleep." "What happened?" "I was awoken by a crash from downstairs, which was Harry crashing through the coffee table." "Was anything wrong with him?" "Head wound, I patched it up, and stayed up with him to make sure he didn't have a concussion." "What did you do, all night?" "Played exploding snap." Harry answered. "Hermione's story explains the bandage on your head, eh?" "Yes, I was bleeding furiously from my head, Hermione healed it, and kept me awake." "So no concussion, Hermione?" "Nope he's fine, just tired as usual." "Why are you always tired?" "Homework, Grading, classes, teaching." he trailed off, Hermione continued, "Quidditch, coffee, staff meetings, prefect meetings, head duties." "Got a lot going on, eh Harry, and why did you say coffee?" "Because he drinks it nonstop, to stay awake, I would guess?" "Yeah, exactly your right," Harry answered. "Does he eat regularly?" "No, he just nibbles at meals, and usually falls asleep." "Harry!" "What?" "You need to eat, and sleep like a normal person, you're starting to have bags under your eyes to rival, Moony." "I'm fine, let's go to Zonko's or Honeydukes." "Harry." "Huh?" "Why are you avoiding this, your hiding something, what is it?" "Noth, Nothing," he glanced at Hermione as he said this, "I'm just trying to so fifty things at once, plus something else is nagging at my mind." "What is it, Harry?" "I can't tell you Sirius, it's, it's personal." "Come on." "No, I'm going to just try to resolve it, and straighten everything out, and adjust to everything, that's going on." "Alright Harry, let's go to Zonko's, I think some of Fred and George's new products are out." "Harry maybe we should set off some dungbombs in your class, so you can stay awake," Hermione remarked laughing at the look on his face. "No please, don't." he pleaded. "Harry I was kidding." He looked relieved and smiled. Sirius and Hermione both noticed Harry was much more relaxed now. They all came out with bags of jokes, and went to Honeydukes, after spending about 2 hours in Zonko's. They spent about an hour in Honeydukes, coming out with bags overflowing with candy. It was now about 8:30, Sirius said he had to go up to Hogwarts, and would take their stuff with him, they thanked him and headed to the 3Broomsticks for dinner. They took there time getting there at around nine, and were led to the same private parlor as they were for the blind date, they were given menu's and both ordered Chicken and Butterbeer to drink.  
  
"Thanks Hermione I really needed a break," Harry said as they ate. "No problem, it was Dumbledore's idea, I just told him what was going on with you, and he suggested this." "Gotta love Dumbledore." "Definitely." They sat there, ate their food, drank their Butterbeer and talked. "Harry, how are you really doing? How is everything really with you? Your hiding much, and your hiding as if from an attack." "I know but if I don't hide, I'll, I'll disappear, I'll fall apart." "Why do you think these things, I'll help you." "I know you would, but I don't want to burden you." "When have you ever been a burden, Harry Potter?" "When I was little, and I've always gotten you and Ron into trouble, always because of me." "Harry I've always helped you, and you've always helped me, why don't you let me in?" "Because of what you might say." "Might say about what?" "My feelings, my sanity, my being." "Harry you are as sane as you can be, you've gone through so much in your seventeen years, and you've accomplished so much since we first met." "What do you mean?" "First year you stopped Voldemort, second year you saved Ginny, third year, we helped Sirius escape, fourth year, you won the Tri-wizard tournament, and dueled Voldemort" "Co-won, and brought him back to power." "Fifth year you stood against him again and last summer you defeated him, getting Sirius his freedom, Harry your so modest, and shy, your shoved into the spotlight against your will so often." "I know it's enough to be driven mad, but I haven't yet because of."  
  
"Because of who, what?" "You," he looked down and stared at his plate. "Me! How?" "You've stuck by me through everything, second year, when I was thought to be the heir of Slytheren, and fourth year, when no one but you believed that I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire, you've always helped me, even if you don't know your helping." "Even if I don't know, how?" "By just sticking by me, just being with me." "Harry if anything ever happened to you I would be the one going insane because I ." "If anything happened to you, Hermione I would be crushed I ." "Are you thinking the same thing as me?" "I don't know, but I hope so, what are you thinking?" He blushed. "Harry?" "I will tell you, but I've got to get up the courage to tell you, I'm afraid if you don't have the same feelings I'll, I'll go mad." "Harry I know exactly what you mean, if the feelings aren't the same, are we both destroyed?" "I don't know Hermione, I don't know." "I for once don't know either, but I'll tell you one of these days, I will. I will." "As will I, as will I." "But what if we're both talking about the same thing right now, but we're both too chicken to admit it?" "That is a very good question, and I don't the answer." They finished their meals and walked around Hogsmeade until daybreak, then made there way back to Hogwarts and walked around the grounds together, until they were both near collapse from fatigue. On the way up to their common room, they ran into Ron and Lavender. They asked them, "Will you guys wake us up about two hours before the ball?" "Yeah, but why, where have you been?" "Walking." "All night?" "Yeah all night, walking and talking." "All right, see you later." "See you." They went to the common room and collapsed on the couch together and slept.  
  
Ron and Lavender came into the common room at about ten to four, and saw the two sleeping together on the couch." "Ah, there so cute together." "They are, do you think they're going together tonight?" "Who else could their dates be, we've only asked about everyone in the school, and nobody's going with either of them." "Should we wake them?" "Yeah, they do need to get ready." "Harry, Hermione, wake up, you need to get ready for the ball." "Huh, I'm up, I'm up." Harry said. "Wha, what is it?" Hermione sat up asking. "You guys need to get ready for the ball," Ron stated. "Who are you two going to the ball with?" Lavender asked. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded, then Hermione said, "We're going together as friends." Ron stifled a cough which sounded surprisingly like 'I hope more then that.' "Awesome, Ron we guessed right, or we hoped right." "And we asked everyone in school, if they knew who either of you was going with." They all laughed, then Hermione said, "I better start getting ready." "Me two." Harry said. "Me three," Lavender laughed. "Me four," Ron said hysterical. The couple left leaving Harry and Hermione thinking, 'What was that about?' then both went to their rooms to get ready.  
  
Chapter 31-The Ball  
  
-Harry showered, attempted to fix his hair, but failed, shaved, put on his emerald green dress robes, then went downstairs to wait for Hermione.-  
  
-Hermione showered, straightened her hair (like 4th year.), and put on her light blue dress robes, then went down to find Harry was waiting for her-  
  
When Harry saw her, his mouth fell open, she laughed, 'Beautiful,' he thought. "What is something wrong?" she asked. "No, you look magnificent.!" "You look great yourself, Harry." They both blushed. "Shall we go my lady?" "Yes, we shall." With that they proceded down to the great hall. Dumbledore met them in the entrance hall. "Will the two of you, please follow me?" They nodded. The three went to a room connected to the great hall. "Now wait in here until I tell you to come out, alright?" "Yes, sir." Harry answered. Dumbledore went in the great hall. "Good evening everyone, welcome to the Halloween Ball and now our guest of honor and his date, please enter." Harry and Hermione entered and sat where Dumbledore gestured for them to sit. "Now everyone order what you wish off of the menus, and when the meal is finished, the dancing will begin with Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, everyone enjoy. Harry ordered fish and Hermione ordered raviolis, then they looked around and noticed Ron, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Neville, and two girls they didn't know sitting at a table near them. They waved, because their food arrived and Dumbledore had started to engage them in conversation. "So how was your excursion to Hogsmeade yesterday?" "It was great, Sirius joined us," Harry said. "Where did you go?" "Zonko's, Honeydukes, 3Broomsticks for dinner." Harry answered. "Did you enjoy yourself, Harry?" "Yes sir, I did, thank you, I needed a break." "That is obvious Mr. Potter, considering what Ms. Granger told me yesterday, morning." "She told you about my crash!" "Yes, Mr. Potter, it's nothing to worry about, many of us have pushed ourselves over our limits, trying to get everything done." He said and smiled at Harry. "Thank you, Professor, I will try to keep everything within my limits." "Mr. Potter what you need to do is sleep and eat normally, then you might be able to do what you need to do and what you want, now I will let you finish eating so you can open the dance." "That's a good idea, before the first through third years start a riot." Harry and Dumbledore started to laugh hysterically at Hermione's comment, then Dumbledore composed himself, and said, "Shall you start the dance?" "Alright, let's do it." Harry said pumping up his courage. "Yes let's." she responded. Dumbledore motioned for the band to start and Harry and Hermione got up and started to dance a nice slow dance. After a few minutes Dumbledore joined dancing with Professor McGonnagall, then Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey, then students started to join in. Harry and Hermione relaxed once others joined them dancing, before the others had joined both had looked extremely uncomfortable in the spotlight, even though they had been thrust into the spot before. They danced staring in each others eyes, at peace, happy, comfortable, in each others embrace. After dancing for several songs they joined Ron and Lavender, who had just sat down from dancing. "Hello Ron, Lavender," Hermione greeted. "Hello," Harry said also. "So, you two looked great out there," Lavender said. "Absolutely," Ron seconded. The two blushed at the comments. "You two sure there's nothing going on, with the way you were staring at each other?" "We're positive," they both answered at the same time. "I don't think I'm convinced," Ron joked. "Hey Ron?" "Yes, Harry?" "Shut up." "Oh, did I hit a nerve, Harry?" "Ron, shut up." Hermione said. "Why are you both so offensive at these comments?" Lavender asked. "Because nothings going on, right Harry." "Absolutely Hermione." He answered. Even though both Harry and Hermione wished otherwise. All four of tem knew of the problem, Harry, the fact Harry was teaching. The four had a blast, dancing, talking, just being together, Ron and Lavender, Harry and Hermione.  
  
At around eleven, Harry and Hermione headed up to their common room(Remember, they got not a wink of sleep the night before). They sat and talked for awhile. "Harry?" "Hmm?" "What are you thinking about right now?" "Things that I shouldn't." "Why?" "Because I'm a teacher." "But your also a student." She smiled. "Your right, if I was just a student, I would say things I can't say now." "Will you ever say what you want Harry?" "Yes, I'm going to try by Christmas, are you staying this year?" "If you are, I am." "I'm glad." "Will Sirius be upset?" "I don't think so, he'll understand, it's our final year, and I've never spent a Christmas away from Hogwarts." "Do you know if Ron's staying?" "I think he and Lavender are going home." "Yeah, that's what I thought." "So would we be the only Grryfindors left?" "Probably." "Good." "Good?" "Yes, then maybe you can tell me." "Then maybe I will." They hugged each other good night and went to their rooms to sleep.  
  
Everyone in the castle slept in (Except the house elves, and some teachers). Most of the students woke around 12, some not until a few hours before dinner, like Harry and Hermione, which is understandable, neither got any sleep Thursday or Friday. When they awoke they went to the head bathroom, and took showers, then went back to their common room and finished up some work, before dinner. Everyone, even the Slytherens were happy today, it looked as it would be a good week.  
  
Please review. I have a question I would like all of my readers to answer, "Should Harry continue to be a teacher?" Thanks you all -ears91 


	20. Chapter3233

I've made my decision about whether or not Harry will continue to teach, you will have to read to find out, I have through chapter 35 written, in chapter five his decision happens. Thanks reviewers, you've helped me confirm my decision is the right one. Thanks to usha88(), I think, for inspiring the lessons. -ears91  
  
Chapter 32-New Lessons  
  
Since Harry's letters to Sirius and Remus he'd been corresponding with Remus about what to do in class. He decided they'd work on some muggle myths, to see if there fact or fiction. Each group of years would do something different.  
  
In class with the 1&2 years  
  
"So have all of you heard of the Boogie man?" They all nodded a yes. "Does anyone know if it's real or a myth?" The class shook it's head no. "When the boogie mans around what does it look like?" More shakes of heads. "When you think it's around does it look like this?" He shut off the lights and closed the drapes. "Does that shadow look like the Boogie man?" "Yes," they all screamed. "Lumos," he lit up the spot, "There's nothing there, do you know why?" Another shaking of heads no. "Because all it was is shadows and your imagination. Now for homework, write about another muggle mythological creature or myth." The bell rang and they left in darkness. When they were gone, Harry waved his wand and put the lights back on preparing for his next class. Class with the 3&4 years "Hello class," "Hello Professor Potter." "Have all of you heard of the Lochness Monster?" "Yes," most of them replied. "Have any of you been to Lochness to see it?" A few "No's." "Is it real Professor?" one asked. "Yes, it's real, it's a type of dragon, I'm sure if you asked Professor Hagrid, he'd tell you more about them." "What's in the tank, Professor?" "A type of Lochness monster, just much smaller then the one in Scotland," he pulled the sheet away. The class was in awe of the beautiful green water dragon. The class observed the 'Lochness monster' for the rest of class, amazed at it. Before the bell, Harry said. "For homework, I'd like you to research a monster of your choice, but the requirement is it must be considered mythical in the muggle world. The bell rang, the class left.  
  
Class with the 5&6 years  
  
"You all know of vampires, right?" Everyone nodded. "Good, are they real?" Some said yes, others said no. "Well, they are real, but like to stay away from the general population, for obvious reasons." "Vampires are not as muggles portray them, though they are bloodthirsty, they do not go around in plastic capes, like muggle children on Halloween, or like muggle vampire movies. However they do stay in the dark, don't have a reflection, and sufficed by the blood of animals. "You can only become a vampire by being bitten or by having vampire parents, with that background. We're now going to watch a muggle movie portraying vampires. Dumbledore set this up so if you see him, thank him, here goes." They watched the movie, they stopped it before the bell. "We'll finish next week, for homework I'd like your response to the movie, and to research, a creature that muggles portray in movies, have a nice day." The bell rang, the class left. Class with the 7th years "Good afternoon class." "Good afternoon Professor Potter," the Grryifindors answered. "Today we will start a new topic, The Unforgivable Curses, I know what you are all thinking, Barty Crouch taught us them in fourth year, and put us under them, but none of you had Voldemort," most of the class shuddered. "Put them on you. Some of your parents may have put them on you, or something similar?" Many of the Slytherens shuddered. "Avadra Kedavra, the killing curse, was put on me when I was a year old as all of you know, leaving me with no parents, and a scar on my forehead. As you know now, Voldemort has several muggles comparable to him, and the Deatheaters are comparable to their Henchmen." Malfoy nodded at this. "Have any of you ever been put under a unforgivable by anyone other then Crouch?" Several Slytherns nodded their heads, including Malfoy. Then Harry told of how the Dementors affected him, what he saw under there influence, this lasted until almost the end of class. He assigned reading on the curses, and a response to what they've learned today. The bell rang, the class left. Harry had a great week, the trip to Hogsmeade, and the ball had worked wonders, or so it seems thus far.  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Hermione noticed more then anyone else how agitated, and quick to bite someone's head off, Harry started to become after that wonderful week, where he seemed to be doing fine, now he'd started to be more and more hostile, but Hermione also noticed he got between one and three hours of sleep, not a good thing for someone with so much pressure and stress, plus he stopped eating, again, relying heavily on anything with Cafiene instead, meaning he had a very short fuse. Ron and Lavender tried to avoid Harry as much as possible, Hermione even spent more time in the library, rather then as she had been most of the year, in the common room. She kept Sirius up to date on Harry and everything else. Ron was also owling him letters, which were quite disturbing, the way Harry was acting.  
  
Harry started to spend more and more time alone, even if his friends wanted to see him they couldn't, because he was always hiding out somewhere. He stopped going to the Great Hall, just stopping grabbing a bit, then dashing out, staying in the common room or his classroom, sometimes in his room, but usually in his class or the common room taking up whole tables with parchments, books, quills, charts, and anything he might need. He wrote to Sirius less and less, maybe once a week, if not at all. And at Quidditch practices the team was so wary of setting him off, they practiced in silence, doing whatever he said without question, too afraid he'd go insane. He seemed to be halfway if not more so. They all came to the conclusion it was because of the teaching he was like this, he'd always been fine before, even with Voldemort after him.  
  
Through all of this everyone noticed, even Snape dared not provoke Harry. Everyone was wondering, but also had an idea why he was like this. Harry was having more and more trouble, having to write out four exams, do homework, study for his exams, read his books, grade papers, and somehow find an hour to sleep, many days he went to sleep at four or five. All of the above were only half his problem, he had much on his mind besides this, and he felt so bad snapping at his friends especially, Hermione. He was sinking deeper and deeper into a depression, which he couldn't seem to avoid.  
  
Then one day Dumbledore called him to his office. "Mr. Potter, what is wrong with you?" "Nothing, Nothing." "You are looking terrible, and snap at the slightest things, why?" "I don't know?" "Are you eating, sleeping, is something else the matter?" "No, there's nothing wrong with me, just leave me alone," Harry snapped. "Mr. Potter, you do not snap at the headmaster, or a teacher. But I do understand there is something wrong, so I will not punish you, you need to cool off and relax." "I can't." "Why?" "I don't know, I just can't." "You are excused, go back to class.  
  
Harry wandered back to Transfiguration, thinking of what Dumbledore had said, Harry knew what was wrong, why he couldn't sleep, why he was miserable, why he was hostile, besides the fact he never got any sleep, he had the same thing nagging at his mind, along with everything else demanding all of his attention. Was there any way out, anyway to go to how it was before? When he was just doing what everyone else in his year was doing and playing Quidditch, Yes there was a way but that will only be my last resort. He knew he needed to tell someone what his problem was, but he couldn't, he was scared, what if they told, my problems are there is two much on my plate, and I like my best friend, but can I really tell her? No, because I'm teaching her. How wonderful. He knew he was allowed to date, but he also knew he'd be frowned upon for dating, because even though she's brilliant, they'd question my every action, grade given to her. I promised myself I'd tell her by Christmas, but teaching has ruined that, is there any way I can tell, but still not be questioned on my every move? Yes, there is a way, but would it be a good decision, for my health, yes, for my sanity, yes, for my happiness, yes, for my mind? At least I'd have peace of mind, and would be able to think clearly, rather then going around as in a fog as I have been since mid-September, except for brief disappearances of that fog. If I can't stay awake, and not flip out, I'll do it, but if I can hold all in. I won't, am I making any sense? I don't know? Nothing makes sense anymore. He got back to Transfiguration and sat next to Hermione, who gave him an odd, questioning, concerned sort of look. She wondered 'why is he being this way? So distant, so hostile, did I do something wrong? Did someone hurt him in some way? Is he hurting himself? He has to be he doesn't eat or sleep, much anyway. He can't keep destroying himself, I have to break down the barricade and help him, keep his sanity and my own.' They were working on transfiguring rocks into turtles. Harry somehow managed to send his through the window. "Mr. Potter!" He just scowled, and repaired the window, after getting his rock to come back, wingardium leviosa. Hermione didn't have much trouble, excepct by the fact she was preoccuoied, so it took her a bit, but she still got it before everyone else. After getting his rock back, Harry easily turned it into a turtle, then sat down and stared into space, wow his first free moment in forever. Hermione was sitting next to him watching him, wondering 'what is the matter with him, why is he so troubled?' After class everyone, but Harry went to lunch, he went to the common room. Hermione noticed he wasn't there, so she wrapped up some food, told Ron and Lavender, where she was going, "Good Luck," they told her and she went up to the common room. She went into the room, and cautiously approached him, "Harry, do you want some lunch?" His gaze softened upon seeing her. "You have to eat something, you can't just starve yourself and live off caffeine." She gave him the food and they ate. "Thanks Hermione," and he smiled at her for first time in what seemed like months, even though it was probably only a few weeks. "Your welcome," and she threw her arms around him and hugged him, "I just want you to be alright, Harry." He was somewhat startled, but understood, she cared about him, 'Why wouldn't she, we've only been best friends for almost seven years, but does she feel the same way about me as I about her? That's what I'm afraid of, that's what's eating me up, on top of everything, else.' He just sat there and hugged her back, "Hermione I would love to stay like this, but we have class," she kissed him on the cheek, 'This is the most responsive he's been in months,' she thought, and the two walked together to their next class feeling better, at least for now, Harry seriously lacking sleep. Hermione hoping her friend would pull himself out of the rut, he'd been digging himself in.  
  
Review please 


	21. Chapter 34 and 35

Chapter 34-The Staff meeting and the flipout  
  
It is about two weeks before Christmas break, the last staff meeting before exams. Hermione has to go to be half of the voice of the students, Harry is the other half. This came on a particurly rotten day for Harry, he practically scared his first and second years to death, after one of them let out a scream of fright at being shown the subject matter. Harry exploded, annoyed, and with a very short fuse at the moment, after only getting about an hour of sleep the night before, meaning he could break at any moment.  
  
After about half the meeting Dumbledore asked Harry a question, "Mr. Potter, how are your classes doing?" No response. "Sir, I think he's asleep," Hermione said from her seat next to Harry. "Well, wake him up then." She shook him, "Whaz tha matta?" "Mr. Potter, I asked you a question, and you were asleep. How are your classes doing?" "Fine." "Would you care to elaborate?" "No." "Why is that?" "Fine, there going fine until someone makes a stupid comment and I bite there head off, happy now?" Harry snapped. "Potter, calm down," McGonnagall said. "I am calm, just, just leave me alone," he yelled and stormed out of the staff meeting.  
  
Then Dumbledore asked, "About how long has he been acting like this?" "A few months," Hermione answered. "Hermione, you spend the most time with him, and see him the most, has he not been like this in the time period?" "Yeah, he was alright the week after Halloween," everyone nodded there heads in agreement, "and he wasn't as bad when he first started teaching, but got progressively worse as time wore on, and he became horrible, a few weeks after Halloween, he's stressing out over everything, not eating or sleeping, he was actually all right after he came out of the meeting with you sir, last week, he seemed a little better, because I brought him up some food. But he was back to his depression the next day, he's even angry with Quidditch, and he loves flying." "Does anyone have any ideas, what exactly is the matter with him?" "Yes," Hermione answered, "I have a theory, he's being weighed down by teaching, correcting papers, homework, classes, Quidditch, head duties, and now the upcoming exams, but there also seems to be something else that's the matter, that I can't pinpoint, and he won't talk about, he also gets maybe an hour of sleep per night and, he practically lives off caffeine." "Ms. Granger, since you are his house mate, will you please keep an eye on him, and let us know if he gets worse, or if anything seems odd?" "Of coarse, I wouldn't want to see anything happen to him, he's my best friend." "All right that's settled, Ms. Granger, you may leave, Thank you for the insights." She nodded and left.  
  
After storming out, Harry went outside and started to wander the grounds trying to clear his head, and wondered, 'How did I ever start acting like this?' he settled in the middle of the snow covered quidditich pitch. While sitting there he came up with exactly what he needed to rid himself of it all. (No not suicide.), RESIGN. If I resign, I can go back to just being normal, just homework, head duties, classes, and quidditch.  
  
"If I do it then I can." Hermione came up behind him after looking for him for a good 30 minutes, "If you what, you can what?" she asked. "Nothing," he said quickly. "Your hiding something, Harry, why can't you just tell me this, why are you so jumpy, snappy, quick to explode.?" "I don't know." "I have my theories Harry, I would say it's lack of sleep and too much caffeine." "Your half right." "Half right?" "Yeah and how do you know I don't sleep?" "Harry have you seen your bed lately?" "No" "My point exactly, now let's go inside before we freeze," and she hugged him, he hugged back feeling so much better, a weight lifted off his shoulders. 'Now,' he thought. 'I have to think of the best way to break it to Dumbledore.' He decided he'd send Dumbledore a letter of resisgnation, and a recommendation before Cheistmas.  
  
Chapter 35- The Letter  
  
Dear Professor Dumbledore:  
I would like to formally resign from my position as Defense against the Dark Art Professor. I do however have a recommendation of who my successor should be, and I know from fact he does not have a position, at the moment. I would like to nominate Remus Lupin to be my replacement.  
Thank You,  
Harry Potter.  
  
Dumbledore received this on Wednesday, the week of exams, he was shocked, he scanned the Gryffindor table for Harry, who was actually seated with Hermione, Ron, and Lavender, eating breakfast, looking far more cheerful then he had been, and now Dumbledore knew why, Harry had resigned, he had been overwhelmed with to much. Dumbledore stood up and the hall quieted. "Good morning students, I would like to announce that I have just received a letter of resignation from one of your teachers, so next term, you will have a new teacher," his eyes fell upon Harry, "And I plan on contacting the recommended person about the job, Thank you, have a good breakfast and Good Luck on your exams."  
  
"Well he got it," Harry said. "Who got what Harry?" Hermione asked. "Dumbledore, he got my letter of resignation." "You, you resigned," Ron said in shock. "Yes." "Why?" asked Lavender, and the rest of the table seemed to want to know to. "Because if I kept it up, I would have destroyed myself."  
  
Harry proctored the D.A.D.A. exams this day before every exam he announced to his students, he resigned, that they would have a new professor, next term. Malfoy asked him Thursday, "Potter, why did you resign?" "So I wouldn't self destruct." Understandable," and he shook Harry's hand.  
  
Harry took his exams Thursday, and Friday morning. Dumbledore himself proctored Harry's D.A.D.A. exam on Friday. The next two weeks are vacation, Ron and Lavender are going home, and Harry and Hermione are staying for there final Christmas at Hogwarts, it will for sure be a memorable one for all four, even if they aren't all together. ~~~~ Thank you to all my reviewers. I would like to let you know, I'll be gone Wednesday and Thursday, so I won't get to update until Friday or Saturday, then I'll be gone some the nest week, so I'll work on advancing the story when I'm away. Thank you all. Please review. -ears91 


	22. Chapter36

Finely it will happen in this chapter so don't kill me, first something surpriseing will happen though. If you have a story you'd like me to check out just let me know, although I usually check out the stories written by my reviewers, if they sound interesting I'll read it, so if you want me to read something let me know, thanks. Oh yeah one of my reviewers wanted me to e-mail her when I came out with the next chapter, I'm sorry, I must of typed your e-mail wrong because it didn't go through, sorry, if you want to e-mail me about my story, or would like to be notified of updates let me know, I plan on bringing in 2 teachers, one old ,one new, and to go at least till graduation if not farther. My e-mail is : ears91@beethoven.com.  
  
-ears91  
  
Chapter 36  
  
Everyone but Harry, Hermione and three other students went home for the holidays. Harry slept for the first two days of the holidays, which made Hermione laugh and ask him, "Are you trying to make up for three months of lost sleep, Harry?" "That's exactly it." Everyone sat at the same table, because there were so few. When Dumbledore saw Harry awake after two days he asked, "Mr. Potter, did you finely get a good nights sleep?" "Yes, I'm feeling alive again." Which led to the question: "What were you before, Mr. Potter?" "I was a zombie, and no more caffeine for me for quite a while." They all laughed at his comments, everyone of the teachers, and Hermione were happy, Harry was back to normal.  
  
Christmas morning -The Burrow  
  
Ron awoke quite early, before anyone else was awake, got dressed and crept down to Ginny's room, where he woke up Lavender. "Lav," he whispered, "wake up and come downstairs, please." "Ron!" He went downstairs, and she followed about ten minutes later, wearing one of his old Weasley sweaters. "Happy Christmas Lavender," Ron smiled as she came down. "Happy Christmas Ron," and they kissed. "Lav, can I give you your present now, so no one will see?" "If you really want no one to see." He handed her a shoebox sized gift, "Open it." She opened it to find a smaller box inside, as she opened it Ron said, "Lavender Brown, will you marry me?" She was stunned, then hugged him and said, "Yes." He placed the ring upon her finger and they kissed. "Now let's see if anyone notices the difference." "Yes, this should be fun."  
  
Hours later, when the entire family was awake and opening gifts, Ginny exclaimed, "Oh my god Lavender, what's that on your finger?" "An engagement rig." "Ron," the whole family yelled in shock. "What," he answered. "Did you propose?" "Yes and Lav accepted." "Congratulations Ron and Lavender, you better wait until after school to get married or anything else, or your dead Ron." The elder Weasley's said. "Do you think I don't understand that?" The family was overjoyed for the couple, and now.... Back to Hogwarts.  
  
Head Dormitory  
  
Harry and Hermione woke up mid-morning on Christmas day, and went down to their common room. "Happy Christmas Harry." "Harry Christmas Hermione," as they hugged good morning. "Here Harry, your present," he opened it. It was a photo album with pictures of them from all there years at Hogwarts, and summers. "I love it Hermione!" "Here," he handed her a slender semi-long gift, she opened it, "Oh, my Harry, this must have cost you a fortune!" "No it was my mothers." He took the necklace out of the bow and put it around her neck. "I love it Harry!" she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, then they opened the rest of their presents, both got Weasley Sweaters, Harry-green, Hermione-blue. Which they put on, and went down to lunch. Where they all sat together at a table in the center of the hall.  
  
Dinner  
  
Christmas dinner was at six, the house elves out did themselves as usual on Christmas. With many delicious dishes and puddings, and there were loads of wizard crackers. Snape got a hat shaped like a cauldron, Harry and Hermione got some Weasley fake wands, which they mock dueled with, everyone got something fun, humorous and useful. Most went to bed after diner, but Harry and Hermione were wide awake, so they went for a walk around the grounds.  
  
Walk  
  
The talk they have while walking, lets say there near the lake. "So Harry, what was wrong the last few months?" "Oh, everything, didn't you notice?" "Of coarse I noticed, you're my best friend." "I was stressing out so much, I just pushed everyone away, I'm so sorry Hermione." "Do you know why?" "Yes." "Then why?" "The combined weight of grading, homework, lessons, planning lessons, head duties, meetings, Quidditch, planning exams, studying for exams, research, not enough sleep, The fear of angering my friends." "Why, would you anger us?" "The way I was blowing my top everywhere, I didn't want to get in a fight so I just recoiled, so I wouldn't hurt you," "Harry you could have talked to me or Ron or Sirius or anyone." "I know and I feel terrible for what I put you through." "You mean pushing us away." "Yes especially you." "Why?" "Because I um, a I um, I , I , I love you." "Harry is that the real reason, the reason you've been pushing me away, you didn't have to push me away Harry, I love you to." "You do!" "Harry why wouldn't I, I've loved you for I don't know how long." "As have I, I just realized it one day, but know I've loved you forever, probably as long as I've known you." "Do you think, Ron already knew this?" "That's probably why he kept trying to set us up, he knew there was something there." "He knew what we were oblivious to see or admit," "That's exactly it." "I've loved you since fourth year, Harry, or the end of fourth." "Since fifth year, I've loved you, but was afraid to admit, because I didn't want you to get hurt, with Voldemort after me." "I understand that, Harry, but why not tell me last summer, or this year?" "I was scared, you didn't return the feelings." "That's exactly why I didn't tell you." "You've even tried to reach me, with me in a horrible spot, I had to tell you, even if you didn't feel the same, but couldn't if I still taught, so I resigned for my well being, and so I could tell you how I feel." "I love you, Harry," and she kissed him, he kissed back, they stood holding each other, for neither knows how long, with the snow falling upon them. Then they realized the moon was up, so they better get inside, before they got into trouble. What neither realized was Hagrid and Madam Maxine had watched the whole scene from a distance. "C'n you b'leive t'ey fin'ly adm'ited it a'ter all these ye'rs. T'ey 'ere obliv'ous to each others f'eelings, b'ut everyone else saw." "I'ts 'onderful, 'agrid." Madam Maxine answered.  
  
Later this night  
  
Harry awoke from an extremely odd dream, Ron and Lavender were in it, first getting yelled at by his family, and then getting congratulated. He decided to go tell Hermione. "Hermione, Hermione, wake up." "What is it Harry?" "I just had a really odd dream about Ron and Lavender." "Come on get in it's freezing, and tell me," he crawled under the covers. "Well as I said it was odd, first Ron was getting yelled at, then he was getting congratulated, and hugged, I don't get it." "I don't understand either, we'll have to find out when they come back." "Oh, do you want me to leave?" "No, just sleep here." "Alright." They snuggled together and fell asleep soon after. 


	23. Chapter37

This will probably be my last chapter until Friday.  
  
Chapter 37  
  
A week later Harry and Hermione were sitting together in their common room studying, when the portrait hole opened and in came Ron and Lavender. "Harry, Hermione, Did you have a Happy Christmas?" Ron and Lavender asked.  
  
"A spectacular Christmas," Hermione said. "Fantastic, one of my best," Harry answered. "Ours was fantastic, too." Lavender said. "Why?" asked Harry. Ron answered, "Because I asked Lavender to marry me and she said," Lavender cut in, "Yes." "Wow!" Hermione said shocked. Harry just sat there stunned. "And how was your Christmas?" Ron asked. "We already answered that." Hermione said. "Why was it so wonderful then?" Lavender asked. "Oh, you'll figure it out soon enough." Harry answered. Harry and Hermione just smiled. Ron and Lavender looked confused. "Are you going to tell us?" Ron asked. "I think you'll figure it out," Hermione answered. With that the two left, wondering 'What could they be hiding?'  
  
~ Later this day, after dinner. "Lav, I'm going to go see if Harry will tell me, alright?" "Yeah." Ron went to the Head Dormitory, First he checked the common room, to see if Harry was there. He wasn't, so Ron went upstairs to see if he was in his room. He knocked, no answer, "Harry are you in there?" No answer. So he opened the door, no one was there, 'Where could he be?' Ron thought. He went back to the common room to tell Lavender, "He wasn't there, where could he be?" Ron asked Lavender. "Did you ask Hermione?" "No, she wasn't in the common room, but her door was closed." "Should we go ask her, I am a girl and that's kind of a girl's dormitory, right?" "Exactly." They went and knocked on Hermione's door. "Just a minute," they heard Hermione say. Then they heard moving around, which was Harry going to hide in the closet. "Lavender, Ron, what do you want?" she asked upon opening the door and seeing them. "Do you know where Harry is?" Ron asked. "No," Hermione answered. "Why is his robe on your chair?" Ron asked. "That's not his, it's mine." Suddenly a crash. "What was that?" Lavender asked. "Probably Crookshanks." Hermione answered. "A, Hermione, Crookshanks is on the chair with the robe." Ron said. "It was um probably some um books or something." Hermione replied. But in that time Ron walked over and opened her closet door. "Harry! What are you doing in there?" Ron asked shocked. "Um.a.a.looking for a book." Harry answered. "In the dark?" Lavender asked. "What are the two of you hiding?" Ron asked. Then Ron realized and said, "A, Oh my god!" "What?" Lavender asked. "Think about it, they got together!" Ron exclaimed. "Is it true?" Lavender asked. "Yes!" Harry and Hermione answered, Harry putting his arm around Hermione.  
  
"How long?" Lavender asked. "Christmas." Hermione replied smiling. "About time," Ron shouted, before hugging his friends. "Harry, why were you hiding in the closet?" Ron asked. "So you wouldn't think something, seeing me in Hermione's room in my pajamas." Harry answered. "Harry you were hiding in a closet, isn't that more obvious?" Ron asked him. "Yeah, I guess it is." Harry answered and they all laughed at what had just happened, the secret revealed.  
  
Sorry it's so short, this is probably my last update until, Friday or Saturday, I'm going to Chicago, with my school band. Review all. Thanks. -ears91 


	24. Chapter38

Chapter 38  
  
The next day Harry and Hermione dragged Ron and Lavender to their common room. "The two of you have to make an agreement with us." Hermione said. "What?" Ron and Lavender asked. "You have promise not to tell about us." Harry explained. "Why?" Ron asked. "Because we're not ready for everyone knowing." Hermione answered. "Why, people already practically think you're together." Lavender said. "So, it's private." Harry said. "So, do the two of you promise not to say anything?" Hermione asked. "Yes, I give you my word as your best friend." Ron said. "Lavender?" Harry asked. "I won't tell anyone either, I promise." Lavender said. "Great." Hermione and Harry chorused. "See you at dinner, Hermione, Harry." Lavender said. "Bye," they responded. "Bye." Ron said.  
  
"So how long do you think there relationship will stay secret?" Lavender asked. "I doubt that long, they were obvious, before going out, how can they be less obvious when there together for real?" Ron asked. "I don't think it's possible, plus everything that happens with Harry always becomes public." Lavender said. "I hope they are prepared for it all." Ron said. "Me too." Lavender seconded. "The whole school comes back in a few days, I wonder who will be the new D.A.D.A. teacher, and Dumbledore probably already knows about them." Ron said. "How could Dumbledore know?" Lav asked clearly not having as much experience with the headmaster, or because she hasn't heard all of Harry's stories. "He knows of everything that happens between these walls, or so it seems."  
  
"Isn't it weird to think we'll have a new D.A.D.A. professor?" "No, not really after seven different ones, but it is odd to have one resign halfway through the year, who is my best friend." Ron said.  
  
Sorry it's so short just thought I'd throw it up, before I leave. Next chapter will be the new feast with the introdution of two new but already familiar teachers. Love you reviewers, -ears91 


	25. Chapter39

Chapter 39  
  
It is now Sunday night, the welcome back from Christmas feast. "Welcome back to a new term at Hogwarts, for some of you this will be your last, and for others, your second. When N.E.W.T.'s and O.W.L.'s come around I advise you to stay away from all fifth and seventh years," Dumbledore smiled, "Now I would like to introduce two new professors, one new, the other some of you may already have had, our new defense against the dark arts professor, Remus Lupin, he taught here five years ago, he was recommended by our former teacher and current Head Boy." There was a huge round of applause from those who already had had Lupin. "The new teacher will be teaching seventh years only, a fairly advanced type of Transfiguration, Sirius Black." Many were whispering Sirius Black, didn't he escape Azkaban, and was pardoned last summer. "The seventh years who take this class will be given new timetables tomorrow, enjoy your dinners."  
"Harry, did Sirius mention anything in his last letter?" Ron asked. "No, nothing about teaching, except about my resignation, I got it last week." "Harry, should we try to talk to him after dinner, and find out what he's teaching?" Hermione asked. "Anyone have a guess?" Ron asked. "Knowing Sirius and Transfiguration, I would say Animugus," Harry answered. "That would be awesome, we should try to find out," Hermione said. "Yeah Hermione, let's catch him after dinner," Harry replied. "We'll leave you two alone, then," Ron remarked. "Oh, shut up, Ron," Harry said. "You can come if you like." Hermione said. "No, we'll let you two go," Lavender said, "Alone." "Shut up, you two promised," Harry warned. "Sorry," Ron said. "Yeah," Lavender replied.  
  
Later as everyone was exiting the great hall. "Sirius, Sirius, Wait up," Harry shouted. Sirius stopped and waited for Harry and Hermione. The hall emptied except for the three and some stragglers. "Hello Harry, Hermione," he gave the two a hug. "Where's Ron?" Sirius asked. "With Lavender," Harry answered. "Shall we walk to my office?" Sirius asked. "Yes," Hermione answered. They went to his classroom/office, which was located near the D.A.D.A. and Transfiguration classrooms. "Come on in," Sirius said as he walked through the class to his office. "So what did the two of you want?" Sirius asked. "Why didn't you tell us, you were going to teach?" Harry asked. "Surprise." "What are you teaching Sirius?" Hermione asked. "Anamagi, and the two are in the class, I think it's on Tuesday or Wednesday." "Awesome!" Harry and Hermione said at the same time. "So Hermione, has Harry been any trouble since he resigned?" "No, he's back to normal," she answered. "Yes, as normal as Harry Potter, can be," Harry responded. The three laughed at the comment. "You should go back to your dorms, it's getting late, you don't want to get into trouble." "Oh, look who's talking, Sirius Black, the Maruader and prankster talking about staying out of trouble," Harry sarcastically replied. "Yeah, he's right you shouldn't be talking," Hermione threw in. "Yes and as Head Boy and Girl you shouldn't go trying to provoke your teachers." "We don't, I just provoke some by existing," Harry replied. "Who?" Sirius asked. "Snape," Hermione answered. "Oh yeah, he's going to want to kill me, now," Sirius said. "Why?" Harry and Hermione asked. "Because I'm teaching here now, too." "This should be interesting, two marauders, and a Slytherin." Harry said. "He wasn't too bad with Lupin last time," Hermione remarked. "Yeah, but did Remus try to kill him?" "No, I guess not," Hermione answered. "Ok, you guys better go before you got in trouble for being out so late." "Oh, Sirius come on, we haven't seen you since August." "You can visit tomorrow, see you." "Bye Sirius," they chorused.  
  
~Back in the common room~ "So, should we tell him, let him guess, or what?" Hermione asked. "I guess we should eventually tell him, or let him go crazy and put us on the spot, or if he caught us or something, that would be interesting." A sly smile crept on his lips. "Harry, I don't know how he'd react." "Is that good or bad?" "I don't know, he'd probably blow up a us for not telling him from the start." "Let's keep our secret, for now, at least, all right." Harry replied. "What about my parents?" "What about them, there not here, so no need to worry." "I guess so, for now at least." "Yeah, for now." "Good night," he kissed her, she kissed him back and said, "Guess we should sleep in our own rooms now?" "Yeah, I guess, just in case." "Good night, love you." "Love you, too, night." ~The next morning~ Boom, Boom, Boom, "Harry, wake up, open the door," Sirius yelled. "Shit," Harry muttered, Hermione was lying awake next to him, looking the way he felt, uh oh, both thought we're dead. "Invisability Cloak," Harry whispered. He then dug it out of his truck and threw it at Hermione, who covered herself with it. "Coming," Harry yelled, he went and opened the door. "Harry, do you know where Hermione is, there's a meeting in thirty minutes, in Dumbledore's office, password: M&M's." "I assume Hermione's in the bathroom, I'll let her know." "Thanks Harry, see you then." Sirius left, Harry closed the door, "That was close, we always have to lock our doors." "For sure," Hermione answered. "Hermione, you should go wet down your hair, to look as if you came from a shower." "Good idea," she left for the bathroom. Harry quickly dressed and went down to wait in the common room, Hermione came down with wet hair about fifteen minutes later. "Ready?" "Yeah, let's go." ~Meeting~ "Good morning Harry, Hermione, it sounds as if Sirius had some trouble finding you, and waking you." "Yeah, I was in the shower," Hermione answered. "But I didn't hear any water running?" Sirius said. "Silencing charm, didn't want to wake Harry here." "Thank you, Hermione." Harry said. "And why was your door locked, Harry?" Sirius asked. "Can't a guy have some privacy?" Harry asked. "Sorry," Sirius muttered. "Now that that is over," Dumbledore said, "Let's get down to business. Will the two of you please give these to the respective seventh year prefects, to hand out to their houses, the new seventh year schedules for this term, thank you." "Your welcome Professor," Harry replied as he and Hermione left for breakfast in the great hall. First giving the other house prefects there house timetables.  
  
"Did you guys get your timetables?" Ron asked. "Ron, I gave it to you remember?" Harry asked. "Doh," Ron said. The other three laughed at Ron's expense, Lavender, Harry, and Hermione. "Hey, it's not funny, wait ok, maybe it is," with that Ron laughed as well. "Oh no, Ron's already losing his memory at seventeen," Hermione joked. They all laughed again. "Did Lockhart hit you with a few memory charms, Ronnie, my boy?" Harry asked before cracking up. "What are you guys talking about, Lockhart?" Lavender asked. "Second year, chamber of Slytherin, long story, Lockhart, memory charm, backfire." Harry answered. "What?" Lavender asked. "I'll tell you later," Ron answered.  
  
That's chapter 39, I have a question 'How should Sirius find out about Harry and Hermione?' Please answer if you have an idea, thanks. Review. Oh for those who were wondering I play the Baritone in band, had a blast at Great America, the six flags park, near Chicago. Thanks for the reviews. -ears91 


	26. Chapter 40

Chapter 40  
  
The seventh years would have advanced Transfiguration with Sirius Black on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 1:10-4:20. Harry now had free periods Mondays and Wednesdays, he had yet to be told what he would do during these times, surprisingly he had graded all the exams and papers from his D.A.D.A. classes over Christmas, he gave them to Remus to hand back on Wednesday. Wednesday in Defense Against the Dark Arts shocked many Grryffindors and Slytherins, the way Harry and Lupin greeted each other as old friends it seemed, but he also greeted Hermione as an old friend also, or as much as you could in a class full as students. "Moony, how are you, happy to be back?" Harry greeted Lupin. "Of coarse I am, I'm wonderful, your in class, I'm Professor Lupin." "Sorry Moony," Harry answered. "Trying to be like Padfoot and Prongs?"Lupin asked. Hermione laughed at this. "What?" Harry said looking at her. "Nothing, just look at the shocked looks on the faces of the class. "What, Hermione, we did spend a week with him last summer?" "I know, they just all look to be in shock." "Your right, they are funny," with that he to laughed at the class, and they sat, waiting for class to start. The seventh years had to wait until Thursday for their first lesson with Sirius Black. He had to prepare, for what would probably be a fascinating class. Most had no idea what to expect being taught by Sirius Black. Many were anticipating the unknown lesson and ex-convict professor with dread. Everyone now had D.A.D.A. twice a week, rather then once when Harry was teaching. That had been announced on Tuesday. It's now Thursday Advanced Transfiguration with Sirius Black, the infamous supposed traitor. "Hello everyone, welcome to advanced transfiguration aka. Animagus training." There were many gasps, animagi-wow. But what had really shocked them was when Harry, Hermione, and Ron had came in and were greeted with a huge hug by Sirius, and a nice to see you again, Lavender. He then called roll, he only called off the names, his parchment read: Name-House-Animal Abbot, Hannah-Hufflepuff-?  
  
Boot, Terry-Ravenclaw-? Brocklehurst, Mandy-Ravenclaw-? Brown, Lavender-Gryffindor-? Finnegan, Seamus-Gryffindor-? Finch-Fletchy, Justin-Hufflepuff-? Granger, Hermione-Gryffindor-? Longbottom, Neville-Gryffindor-? Malfoy, Draco-Slytherin-? Parkinson, Pansy-Slytherin-? Patil, Padma-Ravenclaw-? Patil, Parvati-Gryffindor-? Potter, Harry-Gryffindor-? Thomas, Dean-Gryffindor-? Weasley, Ronald-Gryffindor-? Zabini, Blaise-Gryffindor-?  
  
Sirius had some guesses of what a few of them might be, like Harry, maybe he'd be a Stag, and he'd heard Malfoy made a terrific Ferret.  
"We'll start with any questions you might like to ask me,":Sirius said. "How do you know Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender?" asked Seamus. "Harry's my godson, Hermione, Ron and Lavender visited last summer," Sirius answered. "How did you escape Azkaban?" Dean asked. "What class is this?" Sirius asked him. "Anamagus?" Dean answered, and Sirius changed into a giant black dog and back again, "Whoa, awesome," Neville exclaimed. "Anymore questions?" Sirius asked. "Sirius are you still unregistered?" Hermione asked. "I'm registered, the marauders secret has been blown." Sirius answered. "The Marauders?" Hannah asked. "Myself, Professor Lupin, James, and Pettigrew." "Who's James?" Justin asked. "My dad," Harry answered. "Yes, James Potter," Sirius said. "What happened to Pettigrew?" Mandy asked. "Didn't you murder him?" Terry asked. "NO, Sirius did not murder him, he was a rat for 12 years, he was an anamagus, he gave my parents to Voldemort," Harry roared angry someone accused Sirius of betraying his parents. "Pettigrew was my rat for twelve years," Ron said. "What?" everyone but Harry, Hermione, and Sirius said. "Scabbers, Pettigrew lived as a rat for twelve years with my family, then when everyone thought Sirius was after Harry Third year, he was revealed as Pettigrew, escaped, and brought you-know-who back, in fourth year." "Yeah Pettigrew was a deatheater," Draco Malfoy said. "How would you know?" Padma Patil asked. "Because I know who just about every deatheater was." "How?" Pama asked. "My father was Voldemort's right-hand man." Draco continued. "That was obvious," Ron said. "What are you talking about Ron?" Draco asked. "Whoa, that's the first time you've ever called me by my first name." Ron said. "I hated my father, and was overjoyed when Harry killed him." Draco answered. Everyone stared at Harry, except for Sirius and Hermione, who knew exactly what had happened. "I didn't kill him, I killed Voldemort, which caused a chain reaction, resulting in the destruction of the deatheaters." Harry said. "Professor, how were you cleared?" Draco asked. "Harry," Sirius answered. "How did you get Fudge to agree, Harry?" Malfoy asked. "Fudge said I could have anything after I defeated Voldemort last summer, I said I wanted Sirius and Buckbeak cleared." Harry answered. This discussion, question answer session lasted for the first hour and a half of class. "Ok, now we will take some notes, and I will test a few of you for your animagus form. They toke notes for an hour, then Sirius said, "That's enough for now, I will test a few of you now, and continue with the rest next week, today if you learn of your animal, your assignment is to research your animal. He then called "Justin." Justin went up and toke the potion, it projected a Finch, Sirius scribbled the animal down. "Next, Ron." Ron's form is a fox. "Lavender" Lavender is a rabbit. "Pansy" Pansy is a pug. "Draco" Draco is a Ferret.  
  
The bell rang, we'll see what the rest of you are, next week.  
  
So far Sirius Parchment reads: Abbot, Hannah-Hufflepuff-? Boot, Terry-Ravenclaw-? Brocklehurst, Mandy-Ravenclaw-? Brown, Lavender-Gryffindor-Rabbit Finnegan, Seamus-Gryffindor-? Finch-Fletchy, Justin-Hufflepuff-Finch Granger, Hermione-Gryffindor-? Longbottom, Neville-Gryffindor-? Malfoy, Draco-Slytherin-Ferret Parkinson, Pansy-Slytherin-Pug Patil, Padma-Ravenclaw-? Patil, Parvati-Gryffindor-? Potter, Harry-Gryffindor-? Thomas, Dean-Gryffindor-? Weasley, Ronald-Gryffindor-Fox Zabini, Blaise-Slytherin-?  
  
If anyone has any ideas for everyone else's animal form please let me know, I was thinking of having Harry be more then one animal, maybe a stag and something else, I'm not sure, I'll see how you(the reviewers) respond. I was informed of a mistake in the last chapter, Remus was a teacher 4 years prior not 5, thanks to the one who pointed this out. Review please -ears91 


	27. Schedule

Harry's schedule  
  
Or a typical 7th years schedule, minus the empty slots, and in different arrangement depending upon the house.  
  
Monday  
  
8-9:30-History of Magic 9:40-11:10-Care of Magical Creatures 11:10-1:10-Lunch 1:10-2:40-? 2:50-4:20-Potions  
  
I'm forgoing the times, all classes are the same times.  
  
Tuesday  
  
Charms Herbology Lunch 1:10-4:20-Anamagus 12-1:30-Astronomy  
  
Wednesday  
  
Care of Magical Creatures Defense Against the Dark Arts Lunch Transfiguration ?  
  
Thursday  
  
Potions Charms Lunch 1:10-4:20-Animagus 12-1:30-Astronomy  
  
Friday  
  
Transfiguration History of Magic Lunch Herbology D.A.D.A.  
  
Just thought I'd give you a schedule and it's something for me to keep classes on track. 


	28. Chapter41

Chapter41  
  
-Saturday- Saturday at breakfast a owl swooped down and delivered a note to Harry and Hermione, who untied it and the note read: Harry and Hermione,  
Come to my hut for tea this afternoon, round 2. (I have no clue when tea time would be, just taking a guess.). I need to speak to you about something.  
-Hagrid. They sent back a reply: Hagrid:  
Yeah, we'll come.  
Harry & Hermione. -Afternoon- That afternoon Harry and Hermione went down to Hagrid's hut for tea. They knocked, "Come in," they heard Hagrid say. "Hello, you two, how are you? Sit down," the two sat together opposite Hagrid. "I've been wanting to speak to ya something." "Why didn't you just talk to us in class?" Hermione asked. "I don't think ya'd like that, since no one else seems to know," Hagrid answered. "What wouldn't the school know about?" Harry asked. "I saw the two of ya, on Christmas," Hagrid blurted. "So, we saw you to, at dinner and lunch." Hermione said. "No, afterwards, by thee lake," Hagrid continued. "Uh-oh," Harry said. "Hagrid, please tell no one, we're not ready for anyone knowing, please don't tell anyone," Hermione pleaded. "Especially Sirius, I don't know how he'd react," Harry pleaded. "Ya don' have to be afraid to tell Sirius, e'd be overjoyed." "Yeah, but I'm the boy who defeated Voldemort, and lived." "And what would my parents think?" "They probley woul'ent care, they on't 'ate 'Arry do they?" asked Hagrid. "No, they love Harry, it's just we share a private dorm, and they might take that wrong, including Sirius," Hermione answered. "Yea, ya righ, I won say nothing, less ya tell people, righ?" "Thanks Hagrid, you're the best," they said. "Does anyone else know?" Hagrid asked. "Yeah, Ron and Lavender," Harry said. "ow'd they find out?" Hagrid asked. "They found Harry in my closet," Hermione answered. "Why were you in her closet, Harry?" Hagrid asked. "So Ron and Lav, wouldn't know I was in Hermione's room," Harry answered. "Wha 'appened?" Hagrid asked. "Books or something fell on Harry, so they heard him, Ron opened the door and found Harry, so we just told them, no use hiding after that," Hermione answered. "Guess ya righ'," Hagrid said. After that they spent the afternoon on random topics, before heading to dinner. -Tuesday-Anamagi-  
"Now we will continue where we left off last Thursday, Hannah." Hannah's form is a mouse. "Dean." Dean is a couger. "Cool," Dean said. "Blaise." She's a zebra. "Parvati." She's an anteater, (Thanks usha88() ) "Mandy." Her form's a Bluejay. "Padma." She's a deer, what a big difference form her twin, eh? "Seamus." His form is a fly. (Why, I couldn't think of anything better.) "Neville." Neville's form is the Gryffindor house animal, the lion. "Awesome, Neville," Harry said, clapping him on the back. "Hermione." "Whoa, a cat and an Eagle, Hermione your forms, might want to kill each other," Ron joked. "Right, Ron, and your form might want to eat your fiancé," Hermione retorted. Now the last person. "Harry." Harry's forms are a Stag, "Just like your Dad, eh," Sirius smiled, a Phoenix, "Awesome," a Hippogrif, "Harry, I think Hagrid is going to love you," Hermione remarked, which just made him laugh. And a Basilisk, which caused Harry to yell, "Damn Voldemort." Which shocked the class. "Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. "It's another connection to Ol'Voldie, I already have enough of those, parseltongue, scar, being famous, no parents, etc," he replied.  
"What the hay, I'm going to allow you to leave early, the research on your animal, or animals is due Thursday, have a nice afternoon, dismissed."  
Then Sirius walked over to his godson, "Harry, are you alright?" "Yeah Sirius, I'm fine," he then left with Hermione to their dorm. "Trying to blow our cover?" Harry asked her. "No, sorry, was I acting to concerned?" "I'm sorry Hermione, the basilisk thing just made me angry." "I understand, it could be a useful form though." "I love you, you always see the light at the end of the tunnel." Then he kissed her. They sat on the couch kissing for awhile, before remembering they had work to do, and were off to the library, to find books on their animals. -Wednesday morning- "So are the potty and mudblood going out now?" "What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry asked. "Yesterday in the library, didn't think anyone saw you, did you?" "Malfoy your crazy," Hermione said. "Trying to hide something are we?" "Oh, yeah, Malfoy and what would that be?" Malfoy stomped off leaving Harry and Hermione thinking, 'oh no could our cover be blown? Let's hope not.' "So Hermione, How many points off fr that?" "How about 20, for the mudblood and potty comments." "I agree, let's inform McGonnagall," then they walked off laughing.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, especially usha88(), again he gave me some awesome ideas, thanks. I did start a new story, check it out, the name is: Innocent. I'm not going to neglect this story, I've just had a bit of writers block, and no chance to type. Thanks again to my reviewers, your awesome.-ears91 


	29. Chapter42

Chapter42  
  
"Harry, Hermione," Ron and Lavender called at dinner. "What?" Hermione asked as they sat down. Ron leaned across the table and whispered, "Malfoy said your going out, have you gone public without informing us?" "No, Malfoy came up to us this morning, asking us, why would he think that?" Hermione asked. "I think it's maybe my fault," Harry said. "Why?" Hermione asked. "I had my arm around you in the library, yesterday, sorry," Harry said. "It's alright, but why is that unusual?" Hermione asked, then continued," I mean you or Ron have had your arm around me loads of times, and we've hugged in public forever, and I've kissed you on the cheek since fourth year, what's so unusual?" "I have no idea, what will we do when the rumor reaches Sirius?" "Confess, or deny?" "Exactly." "I don't know, we'll find out only if we're confronted, alright?" "Yep." Then Harry stood up and said, "Come on Team, time for practice," and marched the team out of the great hall."  
For the rest of the week Harry and Hermione avoided the rumor, and Sirius, racing out of his class on Thursday, to avoid any questioning.  
Now it's Saturday the second Quidditch match of the for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.  
Colin Creevey, the announcer for the match, called out the Hufflepuff team then Gryffindor, "The Keeper, Ron Weasley, The Chasers, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Julie Wood, At Beater, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, and now the Captain and Seeker, Harry Potter, now let the game begin, Madam Hooch throws up the Quaffle. Granger takes it and scores, Does anyone know if the rumors about her and Potter are true?" Colin said. "Creevy, the game." "Sorry, Professor McGonngall, Wood has the quaffle from Longbottom and sores, 20-0 Gryffindor, Whoa Weasley almost knocked off his broom, by that crazed Bludger, oww Hufflepuff scores two goals as he scrambles on his broom, 20-20, Longbottom scores, 30-20 Gryffindor, Whoa what's up with those Hufflepuff Beaters, practically the entire Gryffindor team is being knocked off there their brooms, 50-30 Hufflepuff." -30 minutes later- "150-50 Hufflepuff, what's up with those beaters, their making the Bludgers are going insane after those Gryffindors. WHAT THE, THE HUFFLEPUFF BEATER'S BAT JUST BROKE, HE CORKED HIS BAT! OH MY." whistle, then Madam Hooch yells, "Hufflepuff Beater (make up a name) out of the match, for use of corked bat, 12 penalties to Grryfindor, 4 to each Chaser." "WOW, 12 penalties to Gryffindor, Here goes Longbotom, SCORE," few minutes later," Score," minutes later, "Score," Now the final shot for Longbottom, SCOREEE! 150-90 Hufflepuff. Here comes Wood," minutes later, "WOW, another 4 straight penalties made, 150-130 Hufflepuff, Now Granger's off," minutes later, " WOW 12 STRAIGHT PENALTIES MADE BY THOSE GRYFFINDOR CHASERS, 170-150 GRYFFINDOR! Granger takes the Quaffle, Score, 180-150, now Wood Score, 190-150, Granger to Longbottom to Wood, Score! 200-150, Boy are those Hufflepuffs having problems now, LOOK Potter's going into a dive, he's going straight for the ground, Whoa he pulls up and YES he's got the Snitch! 350-150 Grryffindor, What a game, A corked bat, never thought I'd see a Hufflepuff che." "Creevy!" "Sorry Professor, Twelve straight penalties made! A spectacular dive by Potter, and that Julie Wood is spectacular, seven goals herself WOW, Six goals for Granger, and Five for Longbottom, Spetacular, Potter definitely chose the right people for the Chaser jobs, Boy did he ever. But does anyone know if the rumors are true? Are the Head Boy and Girl dating?" "Creevy!" yelled Professor McGonnagall. "Quieteas," Colin said pointing his wand to his throat. Harry reached the ground, tossed the Snitch to Madam Hooch, then was mobbed by his team. "Awesome game guys, and against a corked bat! Hey Julie, you should write to Oliver about this game, he'd love it." "Will do, Harry," Julie said. Then the team and Harry with his arms around Hermione and Ron made there way to there locker room.  
After the locker room emptied of everyone, but Hermione, Harry, and Ron, Hermione turned to Harry and said, "Harry, what are we going to do?" "It's only a rumor, not like there's any fact behind it, right Hermione?" Harry asked. Then she caught on, "Right, only a rumor." This all made Ron roll on the ground laughing hysterically. "What," Harry and Hermione said. "You two, are you honestly going to lie to the whole school?" "No, where going to avoid the subject," Harry said coolly. "Exactly," Hermione threw in. "What about Sirius?" Ron asked. "I don't know, avoid him, don't answer, I'm lost," Harry answered. "For now anyway," Hermione said, "But for how long?" "No idea, love," Harry answered, kissing her. "You know, that's odd," Ron said. "What?" they answered in unison. "I've never seen you two kiss before, that's all." "Oh, we'll try to avoid that, alright Ron?" Harry said. "Yeah," Hermione threw in, "not like you'll see it often." "Why?" asked Ron. "Because, who knows we're really going out?" "Just me and Lav." "And Hagrid," Harry added. "All right then, try not to do it in public, or your for sure, giving yourself away," Ron advised. "For sure," Hermione said. "For now," Harry added, before smiling and again kissing Hermione, then the duo exited the locker room, still arm in arm, just in school robes now.  
  
How will the schools suspicions arise, will they admit, the fact that there together? Who knows?  
  
I hope you all like this, Sorry I couldn't update, I was on vacation, and my computer wouldn't let me update before I left. Check out my new story, Innocent, if you havn't yet. I have quite a few chapters written now, so I'll keep um coming. Thanks, please review. -ears91 


	30. Chapter43

Note: That schedule a few chapters ago, the Wednesday classes, I've moved up an hour, so Harry has a free period, then those classes, Hermione has the same.  
  
Chapter43  
  
Harry and Hermione again avoided the rumor and Sirius, running away from encounters with either, avoiding it at all costs. Until (?maybe?).  
  
Tuesday Anamagus class* When they entered Sirius said he'd like to speak to them after class, they both thought oh no, oh no, oh no, and tried there hardest on concentrating on changing each other into animals, their animal forms to be exact.  
The three hours went by way too quickly for either Harry or Hermione's liking. The bell rang and the class emptied, except for Harry, Hermione and Sirius.  
"You have a free period, Wednesday mornings, right?"  
"Yeah, we do," Hermione replied, relief spreading over her as well as Harry.  
"Because both of you have multiple forms, if we have class Wednesdays as well, you'll be able to hopefully master all of your forms, you both look relieved, as if expecting the worst, does this have something to do with that rumor?"  
"What rumor?" Hermione asked. Harry just gave him a quizzical look.  
"Never mind, I'll let you know, when we have our first Wednesday class, alright?"  
"Yep," Harry said, while Hermione nodded. The two slipped out, when halfway down the hall Harry said, "That was close." "Yes, a little too close," Hermione seconded.  
Two weeks later, it seemed as if most had forgotten about Malfoy's 'Ridiculas' rumor, or that's what some called it, others just thought, whoever thought that one up is a complete idiot. No one spoke of it, or at least not in Harry or Hermione's presence. 'Thank god that's over,' they thought, but boy were they wrong, as they'd find out in the next few days.  
It was Wednesday morning, the day Sirius had scheduled for his first class, with Harry and Hermione, two weeks since the mention of an extra class. They were ten minutes late, 'where are they?' Sirius thought, 'five more minutes, then I'll go find them, could they still be asleep, or did they forget?' Where are they? Could there cover be blown?  
Sirius went to the library, neither there, then the great hall, nada(nothing) again, then to their dorms, using their password, "rumors," how fitting, eh? He went through the common room and up the stairs. Sirius knocked on Harry's door, slightly ajar, he walked in, "Oh my god! What's going on here?" he yelled, seeing Harry and Hermione sleeping in the same bed. Harry and Hermione were abruptly awoken by the yell, Harry sat up, put on his glasses, looked at Sirius and said, "Uh-oh."  
  
"Boy are you right, uh-oh, what the hell is going on here?" Sirius yelled. "Nothing," Hermione said sitting up. "Both of you get dressed and be in that common room in five minutes," Sirius commanded. "Hermione, I'm sorry if he kills me," Harry said changing from his pajamas. "Why?" she asked, also changing (on the other side of the room, the four poster hangings, blocking each other from view). "Because we were caught sleeping in the same bed, I think that's worse then being caught kissing, what do you think?" "I agree, I hope he doesn't kill us, or my parents kill us, we better get down there, though." "Right," and the two walked down to their common room to face the possible wrath of Sirius.  
  
"Sit down," Sirius said as the duo entered the common room.  
"Now can either of you explain, what is going on here?" Silence. "What neither of you can tell me whether your together, or one of you had a nightmare , or whatever?" Silence, both looking feeling really guilty.  
"I guess I can presume by the silence that it's not the latter, am I right?" The two nodded.  
"So are you dating, or fooling around?"  
Both were outraged by his suggestion, "We're dating Sirius," Harry said.  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"We were afraid," Hermione answered.  
"Why?"  
"We didn't know how you'd react," Harry answered.  
"You do know, that you getting together was a prediction hope of myself, Remus, Ron, Lavender, and many others, right?"  
"What!" Harry exclaimed shocked.  
"Really?" Hermione asked, also in shock.  
"Really, why else would Ron and Lavender try so hard to get you together, they were trying to get you to see the obvious," Sirius explained.  
"I did feel something, last Febuary when we kissed," Harry said softly.  
"You guys kissed! After that date last Febuary?" Sirius exclaimed/asked.  
"Yeah, after our date, Harry promised we'd go out again," Hermione said.  
"Did you ever go on that date?"  
"No, unless you count the ball, but Hermione asked me, so it doesn't count," Harry said.  
"So how, when did you get together?" Sirius asked.  
"Christmas," Hermione started.  
"By the lake," Harry finished.  
"How?" Sirius asked.  
"Harry told me he loved me, and I told him I love him back," Hermione said smiling at Harry, Harry smiling back.  
"Has anyone known these past, what almost two months?"  
"Yeah, Hagrid, Ron, and Lavender," Hermione answered.  
"How?" Sirius asked.  
"Hagrid saw us on Christmas, by the lake, Ron and Lavender found me in Hermione's closet." Harry answered.  
"Why were you in the closet?" Sirius asked.  
"Hiding from Ron and Lavender," Harry said sheepishly.  
"Oh, I'm just so glad it finally happened," Sirius said happily as he pulled the two into a hug.  
"How long had you been expecting it?" Harry asked.  
"Oh, only about three years."  
"Fifth year?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah, that's when it became overly obvious." Sirius said.  
"But she was going with Krum then," Harry said.  
"So, it was still obvious, everyone saw but you two."  
"Maybe that's why Viktor said what he did when we split up?" Hermione said, questioned.  
"What he'd say?" Harry asked.  
"He said, when we broke up that it was for the best, because there was someone I should be with, just didn't know it yet," Hermione explained.  
"Professor Trelawnry's prediction!" Harry exclaimed.  
"What prediction, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
"The one I kept between Sirius and myself, that said I'd find love as my parents did, Sirius, were my parents good friends before they got together?"  
"Yeah, they were good friends, obvious to everyone but themselves."  
"Like us, huh, just we're best friends," Hermione said.  
"Exactly," Sirius said, "And don't worry about your parents wanting to kill Harry, I'll kill him for them, if you guys do something your not supposed to."  
"Sirius!" they both yelped.  
"Did you ever think of that?" Harry asked.  
"No, you?" Hermione asked back.  
"Nooo," Harry answered.  
"Good, the threat stands, though," Sirius said, breaking the awkwardness, "Next Wednesday will be our first Wednesday class, so don't forget, have fun in your first class." When he was almost to the door, he turned and questioned,  
"Are you going public?"  
"I guess so," Harry answered.  
"No use hiding the obvious," Hermione seconded.  
"See you Sirius, thanks for not killing us," they said together.  
"Your welcome, love birds, now you better head to your first class, don't want the head boy and girl to be late, now do we, bye," Sirius called back.  
  
After that Sirius practically ran to Remus's classroom, and waited outside until class was over. After the students filed out, Sirius bolted into the classroom.  
"Remus, Remus it's true!"  
  
"What's true? Come into my office?"  
"Harry and Hermione!"  
"That's just a rumor, Sirius."  
"No, I went to get them, because they didn't come to class this  
morning, they told me after I walked in on them."  
"What were they doing, Sirius?"  
"Sleeping."  
"What's so odd about that?"  
"In the same bed!"  
"Oh."  
"No, not that, fully clothed."  
"How long have they been together?"  
"Since Christmas."  
"Really, wow, they kept it a secret that long."  
"Maybe not, that rumor?"  
"Was started by a Slytherin."  
"Really, who?"  
"Malfoy."  
"That stupid git, who's a ferret?"  
"Yep, you do know his dad was Voldemort's right hand man, right?"  
"Yeah, I knew."  
"I heard, Harry and Hermione combined have taken around a hundred  
points off Slytherin, because of him, so far this year."  
"I'm glad to hear it."  
"So am I."  
"You know that in the first match of the season, Harry beat that git  
to the snitch."  
"Yeah, but did you know, Harry's never lost to Slytherin?"  
"Yeah, but that match against Hufflepuff, that was insane."  
"I know, what was the punishment for that kid?"  
"One hundred and fifty points off Hufflepuff, a month of detentions,  
and he can't play for the rest of the season."  
"That hurts, but he deserves it."  
"What do you think of Gryffindors next match, versus Ravenclaw, you  
know if they win they've got the cup?"  
"I like their chances, Ron's damn good at keeper, when he's on his  
broom, the beater's are great, Harry's missed what one snitch in six  
years of play?"  
"Yeah, third year, versus Hufflepuff, Diggory, Harry got knocked off  
his broom."  
"And those chasers, amazing, who would have thought Neville, so clumsy  
on the ground to be that great on a broom, and that Julie Wood, she  
could be a superstar, she's amazing."  
"Her brother, Oliver is starting keeper for Puddlemore."  
"And Hermione, who would have thought she'd be awesome on a broom?"  
"She did date Krum, for about a year."  
"She said what he said when they broke up."  
"What?"  
"He said there was someone she should be with, just didn't know it  
yet."  
"He meant Harry, huh?"  
"I'm pretty sure, wow, even her ex-boyfriend saw the obvious."  
"I know, they were oblivious."  
"Until, that date last Febuary."  
"Date?"  
"Yeah, the blind date, set up by Ron and Lavender, they kissed  
afterwards, but kept it a secret until today, and didn't admit their  
feelings until Christmas."  
"Wow, Harry could face down Voldemort, but couldn't tell his best  
friend, how he felt?"  
"Can you really blame him?"  
"No, I was terrified of asking a girl out, when I was a teenager."  
  
Woo-Hoo, Sirius knows. Innocent will be updated soon, as will this again. Love those reviews. -ears91 


	31. Chapter44

Chapter44  
  
"Shall we tell Ron and Lavender, that Sirius knows, and we're no longer a secret?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, but how shall we go about the rest?" Harry asked. "Tell them, then see how the rest goes?" she asked. "Sounds great to me," he said, then kissed her, and said, "Let's head to class, first period will be out soon." "Hagrid's first today." "Yep, Hagrid and the biting book." They headed down, Harry with his arm around Hermione.  
In the entrence hall, they met up with Ron and Lavender. "Aren't you being a little obvious there, mate?" Ron asked, seeing the duo. "Who cares, Sirius Knows!" Harry answered. "So, you told him then?" Lavender asked. "No," Harry said and Hermione continued, "He found us." "Doing what?" Ron asked. "Sleeping," they replied. "In the same bed?" Lavender asked, they nodded. "Fully clothed?" Ron asked. They both sent him a death glare. "How else would we be?" Hermione asked. "OK, I get the point, I'll shut up," Ron replied. "Thank you, before there's a rumor saying we're married and have 50 kids." Harry said as a joke, sending the four into hysterical laughter, they've had a lot of rumors about them, especially this year.  
As they were walking to Hagrid's Hut (no longer laughing.). Malfoy saw them and came up, "So, it is true, Scarhead and the Mudblood." "Sod off, Malfoy.' "Why should I, Potter?" Malfoy spat. "Be'caus ya jus los ten points," Hagrid answered. "Now, si down tha lot of ya," He said to the class. "Today we star' blas' ended porkies, page five 'undred of ya book. Anyba'dy know 'bout them?" "Blast-Ended Porcupines?" Hermione asked. "Ya, Blas-ended Porkies, ya need yo gloves en ya need o partner, careful now, thee quills o sharp, uww be 'ice to thum."  
When the class was all busy with exploding Porcupines, Hagrid came up to Harry and Hermione, "So ya tell Serious?" Hagrid asked the duo. "No, he found out," Harry answered. " 'ow?" "Walked in," Hermione said. "Ouh, ee righ wit it?" "Yeah, he's happy about it!" Harry exclaimed. "Said he saw it coming!" Hermione added. "Lot o' us did," Hagrid answered. Then walked around to check on the class.  
Not one of the seventh years left without being slightly singed and covered in quills, as they headed to the Great Hall. "Wasn't that a fantastic lesson?" Hermione asked sarcastically. "Yes Fantastic," Harry sarcastically replied, "As fun as Double Potions."  
  
"Ahh," Ron yelled as he tried to sit. "What's the matter, Ron?" "Quills, will somebody pick them off?" Ron asked. Then Lavender started to pick the quills off of Ron's backside. All of the seventh years followed suit, picking the Porcupine quills off of each other before sitting to eat. This caused the younger students to roar with laughter and the Professors to chuckle. Then Dumbledore said, "Looks like the seventh years had fun this morning (All had Hagrid, this morning.), now let's eat.  
"So, what's worse Blast-Ended Skrewts or Blast-Ended Porcupines?" Lavender asked. "A, A, A there both horrible," Ron answered. "Skrewts cause of the stingers and suckers, and Porcupines, the quills." Harry added. "I agree," Hermione seconded. "Absolutely," Ron contributed. "I think it's settled, neither are fun, or safe," Lavender said. "Unless, you have a plated, fireproof suit," Harry added.  
  
"So, do you think the whole school knows about us yet?" Harry asked, as he and Hermione walked to dinner. "If they don't, someone will inform them by the end of dinner," Hermione replied. "Yeah, everyone knows everything here, no matter how much it's kept secret, remember first, second year, everyone knew what had happened," Harry said.  
  
"Or there's rumors about things that haven't happened yet, Skeeter was only three years off, eh?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, only what she said was all lies, except for maybe the stuff about you and Krum, going out I mean," he answered. "Yeah, that's the only fact she's ever written." She replied. "Is she still in a jar?" "Uh, yeah, I mean no, a I'm not sure?" "Wasn't practice a blast today?" Harry asked, changing the subject. Hermione just leaned into his shoulder, his arm around her waist, hers across his shoulders. "OK, OK, I get it, your tired, still have to work on homework, though." They chatted until reaching the doors to the Great Hall, they entered, luckily they were early for dinner, not having to be stared at by the entire hall. After most of the school arrived, Professor McGonnagall came up and said, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, you are both to be present at the meeting after dinner, got it?" "Yes, ma'am," Harry replied. Hermione sat up and said, "Yes, Professor." Then Professor McGonnagall walked off to the table.  
"So, Harry, is it true?" A fellow Gryffindor asked Harry. "Is what true?" Harry asked back. "That you and the half asleep head girl are dating?" "Yep, it's true," Harry smiled, before leaning over and kissing Hermione's head. "For how long?" another asked. "A bit more then a month and a half," Hermione answered. "You two have been together for almost two months and nobody knew?" one exclaimed. "Yeah, so," Harry remarked. Many shook their heads, those two kept a big secret, for quite awhile. Dinner ended, everyone talking about the newly found out about couple, the news spreading like wildfire, so everyone in the hall knew by the time dessert was served.  
With dinner over, Harry and Hermione headed for Dumbledore's office. "Hermione, do you know the password?" "No, reckon we should guess?" "Yeah, Chocolate Frogs." Nothing "Skittos." "M&m"s." "Bertie Botts every flavor beans." "Fizzing Whizbees." "Canary Creams." "Lemon Drops." "Lifesavers." "Stringmints." "Sugar quills." "Whoppers." "Jolly Ranchers." "Chaco Balls." "Blood Pops." Up in the office, "Do you think we should let them in before they use up my passwords for the next five years?" "Yeah, that would probably be a good plan." Back to Harry and Hermione, "Lemon Heads." And the Statue revealed the entrance. Back upstairs. "Oh, too late, they guessed right!" The two teens walked up the circular stair and knocked. "Come in," said Dumbledore. Hermione entered followed by Harry. "Good evening, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter." "Good evening, Professors," Harry and Hermione replied, noticing that only Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Sirius were present. "So how are you in your Anamagus class?" Dumbledore asked. "Fine, I guess," Harry answered. "Can you change into all of your forms?" McGonagall asked. "Yes," both answered. "Can you both move around in your forms?" McGonagall asked. They both nodded. "Good, now change into your forms." Harry changed into a Phoenix, flying, flapping around for a bit, before falling to the floor, changing back to Harry. Hermione kept her form as an Eagle much longer then Harry had as a Phoenix, flying around the room, while Harry was in Basilisk form being attacked by Fawkes. He changed to himself yelling, "Quit it, Fawkes, I'm not a real Basilisk." Which caused everyone but the eagle Hermione to burst into laughter. He then changed into a beautiful black Hippogriff with emerald green eyes, and sat there, fearing he would break something if he moved. Hermione had also switched animals, walking around as brown(matching her hair color) cat with brown eyes. After about five minutes Harry changed back to normal before, becoming a Stag, "I still can't believe how much his form matches James," Sirius remarked. "James Potter was an Anamagus?" McGonagall asked. "Yes, Minerva, he was, we had three unregistered Anamagii, right under our noses." Dumbledore answered. "Who was the third?" McGongall asked. "Peter Pettigrew, the rat," Sirius answered. "Okay, you two, change back," Dumbledore advised. With a flash they were standing before the Professors.  
  
"That was wonderful, by the end of the year, you'll both be fully qualified Anamagii," McGonagall praised. "I suggest next time, we do this either in a larger venue or outside," Sirius suggested. "Agreed," Dumbledore said, "Minerva, your excused." "Good evening then Albus, Sirius, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger." "Good night, Professor," Harry, Hermione, and Sirius called back to her. "So, your doing well balancing Quidditch, Head Duties, homework, and now Anamagus training?"  
  
"Yeah, just wonderful," Hermione answered. "Harry, no longer going crazy like last term?" "Nope, I'm perfectly sane and happy," Harry replied, remembering last term as D.A.D.A. Professor, which seemed an eternity ago. "Good night, and Congratulations," Dumbledore told them. "Congratulations?" Harry asked. "On your new relationship," Dumbledore answered. "Thank you Professor, good night," Harry and Hermione replied before exiting.  
  
"So, how is it you found out, Sirius?" Albus asked. Sirius told him, what had occurred that morning. Then Dumbledore started to chuckle, and said, "I bet they wished for a time turner, then." "I agree, they were in shock, when I said it was okay, I think Harry expected to be killed." "I wouldn't blame him, to be caught the way they were, then you to be happy about it, I can see why they were in shock. "I know, but I wish they had just told me, rather then keep it secret." "There're young, we all make stupid mistakes." "Right, but if they make another, Harry knows he's dead." "I think they know better, there not stupid." "Good night, Albus." "Good night, Sirius."  
  
"So the entire school knows now?" Harry asked. "Yeah, including the people knocked out in the hospital wing," Hermione replied. "There's someone knocked out in the hospital wing?" Harry asked. "I'm kidding, you dope," she replied. "We better get to work, those N.E.W.T. 's are coming." "I know one subject, in which you'll come out on top, Harry." "What?" "Defense Against the Dark Arts." "How do you know?" "You were qualified enough to teach it, right, plus you got full O. W. L. 's in D. A. D.A." "That was fifth year." "So what, we better get started on our homework, it's almost ten." "Right." ~~11:30~~ "I'm heading to bed, you coming, Harry?" "Yeah, don't want to start Caffeine diet again." "I would hope not." "Hermione?" "Hmm?" "Will you come to lunch with me next Hogsmeade visit?" She kissed him. "Is that a yes?" "What do you think?" "Oh, I guess I'll have to eat alone." She then tackled him onto his bed, "Of coarse I'll go to lunch, with my boyfriend." He then pinned her and mercilessly tickled her. Through fits of laughter, "Harry," more hysterical laughter, "Stop." "What if I don't?" he teased. "Then you'll have to find a new roommate." "NO, I love the roommate I already have." He stopped tickling her. "I'm glad, I love my roommate, too." Then they blew the candles out and snuggled to sleep.  
Ring-Ring-Ring, Harry hit the alarm, got up, dressed and woke Hermione up. "Hermione, wake up, wake up." "No," she mumbled, "Sleep." "Quidditich practice in twenty minutes, get up now." "Alright, Alright, I'll get up." She dragged herself up, got dressed, and joined Harry in the common room, ten minutes later dressed in Quidditch robes. "Ready to go to the pitch?" Harry asked, when she came down. "Yeah," she answered groggily. He leaned over, kissed her and asked, "Tired?" "How can you be so awake this early?" "Dursley's." "Sorry." "Not your fault." "I know, at least you'll never have to go there again." "Isn't it wonderful?" "It is, it really is." They arrived at the pitch, Harry unlocked the broom cupboard, grabbed his Firebolt, and kicked off. Exhilerated by the wind in his face. Followed by a now awake from the wind Hermione, and a groggily mounting their brooms team.  
They practiced until seven, preparing for a tough match for the cup, against Ravenclaw. "Great practice, next one's tomorrow at five, after classes," Harry announced at the end of practice. The team trooped back to the castle, to shower, before breakfast and classes. -On way down to breakfast- "You know Harry, when we have six in the morning practices, we should really get to sleep earlier." "I know, that's why the team has a ten o'clock bedtime on those days." "Which I break, every time." "Well, you and I have more of our time filled then the rest, with Head Duties, and now extra anamagus classes." "Meeting's with Dumbledore, and prefect meetings about once a week." "Staff meetings, quidditch practice, homewok." "How did you manage Quidditich and homework since first year?" "Lot's of help from friends and a lot of late nights with my wand, hiding behind my curtains." "So, I wasn't the only one doing that?" "Nope, and Ron never knew a thing." "Deep sleeper, and a terrible morning person?" "Yep, unless he's on a broom in the morning, and he snores and talks in his sleep." "How many of those guys, do that?" "All of them, one or both." "And you just screamed and, clutched your scar?" "Yeah, that and sometimes I snore, right?" "Yeah, sometimes, not to bad though, you don't wake me up, Lav sounds like a dump truck." "Guess her and Ron are a perfect match." They both laughed at the odd similarity of there engaged friends.  
  
Next chapter should be up when I finish writing it. Please review, know any good fics? Let me know.-ears91 


	32. Chapter45

Chapter 45  
  
In March, Anamagii class was going great, everyone was doing pretty good with their form, or forms in Harry and Hermione's cases. Every fifth and seventh year was busy studying for the O. W. L. 's or, N. E. W. T. 's, yeah there not until May, but no use being unprepared, especially for something of so much importance. If you were a seventh year Anamagus, you had to practice your form(s), and if you were on the Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor house Quidditch teams you were preparing like mad for the upcoming matches. Slytherin versus Ravenclaw, and after break, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. In the last weekend of Febuary Slytherin had slaughtered Hufflepuff 250-30, guess Malfoy's good against a team minus a beater, what an advantage for Slytherin.  
Gryffindor quidditich practice, day before vacation (Yeah, I skipped two months.). "Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked. "Don't we have practice?" Ron asked. "Where's Julie?" Seamus asked. "I wanted a meeting with the five of you before practice, to discuss the future captain of Gryffindor, thus why I told you one time and Julie another." "Julie should be captain," Ron stated. "Duh," Hermione said. "Plus they'll be no one else left," Dean stated. "And she's inherited Oliver's Quidditich obsession," Harry added, being the only one who played under the previous captain. "Obviously, we all saw Oliver," Seamus said. "I know, but we have to give our approval of who the next captain, to make sure it's Julie, we have to formally write out our approval for the next captain." "Okay, who's going to write?" Neville asked. "Hermione?" Harry asked, "You have the best hand writing." "Alright, what shall I write?" "Professor McGonagall, we the seventh year members of the Gryffindor house quidditich team nominate, Julie Wood, to be the next captain of the Gryffindor Quidditich team." Harry started. "How about, her love and passion for the game make her the perfect future captain?" Neville asked. "Perfect Neville!" Harry praised. "She has enough poise, level headedness, knowledge of the game and tactics to continue to field a competitive team for years to come?" Ron added. "Yeah, Hermione something like that," Harry said. "Yeah, I've got it." They all read what Hermione had written. "Perfect, write sincerely the seventh year members of the Gryffindor house quidditch team, then we'll all sign it," Harry said. Harry signed first. Harry J. Potter, then Hermione added Captain after Harry's name. Hermione Granger, Next Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and finely Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. "You didn't have to add that," Harry said. "It's proper, Harry," Hermione answered. "Yeah, and you are the Captain," Ron answered. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" Julie asked as she entered the locker room. "Nothing," Harry said, rolling up the letter and putting it in his school robes, "Let's practice."  
  
"Okay, after break, we'll have to hit practice twice as hard to be ready for Ravenclaw," then Harry mused, everyone but Julie will have to hit the books at every possible waking moment. The match was to be two weeks after the one week break. "Does anyone know who those men in the stands were?" Harry asked. "Scouts," Ron answered. "Scout's? For what?" he asked. "Quidditch, draft is in July and six of us are eligible," Dean answered. "Haven't you noticed them at our practices and matches all year?" Julie asked. "No, but I've always been to into practice," Harry answered. "Harry, you do know your one of the top rated players in the country, right?" Julie asked. Harry was clueless, he hadn't known. "No," he answered simply, "I didn't." "Don't you read the Quidditch section of the Prophet?" Seamus asked. "I usually just glance at how Puddlemore's doing, Oliver starting keeper and all, and I check how Angelina, Alicia, and Katie are doing." "Why didn't Fred and George go pro?" Neville asked. "Joke shop," Ron answered. "They've opened a shop in Diagon Alley, with the help of their Secret Partner, I'm still wondering who it is, he must be loaded." Harry smiled, ha, he still hasn't figured out, I own 1/3 of the 3W's. Hermione knew now to, seeing the box of parchments and statements, Harry had in his closet, plus he got monthly statements from the twins.  
  
Ron and Lavender went to meet her parents for break, leaving Harry and Hermione alone at the castle again, but this time nothing big happened, unless you find endless hours in the library studying, interesting. On Wednesday morning Harry received an owl from Sirius and Remus, telling him to come to Sirius's office at two that afternoon. So, at ten to, Harry left Hermione in the library to go meet the two, Harry knocked on the door, "Come in," came Sirius' voice. Harry walked in. "Hi Harry, how's studying for the N. E. W. T. 's?" Remus asked. "Fine, I guess." "That's good." "So, what did you guy's need or want?" Harry asked. "We have a family heirloom to give you." "Family heirloom?" "Yes." "Potter or Evan's side?" "Potter, your mother's engagement ring," Remus said. "Might be needing it eh, Harry?" Sirius asked. "I don't know, maybe." "Really!" Sirius exclaimed. "I don't know, haven't really thought about it," Harry answered. "No pressure Harry, Sirius is just over excited," Remus stated. "Thank you guys, are there any other family heirlooms I'll be getting?" Harry asked. "Yeah, but you have to be engaged first," Sirius answered. "What if I elope?" "Harry, you better not." "Why?" "Because, I want to throw your bachelor party," Sirius answered. "Sirius, he's not even engaged, yet, your planning to far ahead," Remus scolded him. "Sorry Harry, and when you do get married make sure it's not a full moon, and good luck studying." "For sure, Remus." ~~Library~~ "Wow, Harry, your back quick." "Yeah," he kissed her. "What'd they want?" "They gave me a Potter family heirloom." "What is it?" "I'll tell you another time." "Alright." "Herm?" "Hmm?" "What would you do if I asked you to marry me?" "I'd say yes, but we'd have to tell my parents we're together first, why?" "Just curious." "Testing the waters?" "Yes, ever cautious." "You cautious, unbelievable, shall we take a break?" "And go back to the dorm?" "Yeah."  
  
Ron and Lavender came back with a wedding date set, October the second (My mom's birthday.), they'd use the summer to plan. The maids of honor would be, Hermione, Parvati, Ginny, and three of Lavender's family members, and the best men would be Harry, the twins, Charlie, Bill, and Percy. (Woo-Ho worked in all seven Weasley's siblings.)  
  
Now it was time to practice, Ravenclaw had beaten Slytherin 300-100 pre-break. The upcoming match should be an exciting one, for the cup.  
  
And There's Chapter 45, next will be the match and who knows what else. Okay here's a question for all of you, Should Hermione become a Pro Quidditich player? Please give me your opinions on this, they will be very much appreciated, thank for all the reviews.-ears91 


	33. Chapter46

I'm sad now, why did someone have to tell me Sirius dies? I'm waiting for my book to come in the mail, and it better come soon. I guess I'll have to put up with Ron and Hermione, but hopefully it won't last right? As long as Harry dosen't date Ginny or Cho, all will be right in the world, Dating Ginny would be like him dating his sister, and Cho because of Cedric, it would make me want to puke. Enough ranting, I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, Sirius would be alive and Ron and Hermione would not be dating, or that's what someone told me in a review. Okay here's my prediction for future Harry Potter books, based upon GoF, Hermione kissed Harry, not Ron, and no one but Hermione stuck by Harry, so they have to end together, that's my prediction, any agreement? Okay now I'm done complaining. On with my story, should Sirius die in my story now? I think that would really suck and screw this up, o well now here comes the story. I haven't slept at all today, because of a wonderful story I was reading, If you want to know the name or of any good fics let me know, I can recommend a few, they just have one thing in common=H/Hr.  
  
Chapter46  
  
The day is Saturay, the Saturday of the Quidditich cup match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. "Wow, can you believe it," came Colin Creevey over the P.A, "Six of Gryffindor's team members, led by Captain Harry Potter, could be in the pro's by next season." "Colin, the game," came Professor McGonnagall's voice.  
"Madam Hooch throws up the quaffle, Longbottom takes it, to Granger, to Wood, back to Longbottom, SCORE! 10-0, Ravenclaw takes it, block by Weasley, Granger has it to Longbottom back to Granger to Wood to Granger, SCORES! 20-0, Ravenclaw has it, Oww, good try by Weasley, but not enough. 20-10 Gryffindor. Granger takes it, to Longbottom, Wood SCORES! 30-10 Gryffindor. Ravenclaw Score, 30-20, Wood takes it, to Granger SCORE! 40- 20, Oww, was that a Wonski Feint? Guess Ravenclaws going to need a timeout, Oh yeah, 40-30 Gryffindor, to clean up their Seeker. Looks like he won't be trailing Potter anymore, for fear of more injury. Okay, game on Granger Scores, 50-30, Ravenclaw score 50-40, oww Longbottom hit by bludger, misses quaffle, Ravenclaw SCORE! 50-50. Wood SCORES! 60-50, Amazing save Ron Weasley! Longbottom SCORES! 70-50. Granger to Wood SCORES! 80-50. Longbottom to Granger SCORES! 90-50! Wood to Granger to Longbottom SCORE! 100-50. Granger to Longbottom to Wood SCORE! 110-50. Wood to Granger to Longbottom SCORE! 120-50. Longbottom to Granger to Wood SCORE! 130-50. Wood, Granger, Longbottom, Wood, Granger SCORE! 140- 50. Lonbottom to Wood, Granger SCORE! 150-50. Wow, those Gryffindor chasers have token over this game, and Keeper Weasley is making spectacular stops! Granger to Wood SCORE! 160-50. Granger to Longbottom SCORE! 170- 50. Longbottom to Granger to Wood SCORE! 180-50. Wood, Longbottom,Wood, Granger, Wood, Longbottom, Granger SCORE! 190-50. Granger to Longbottom, Wood SCORES! 200-50. Wood to Granger, Longbottom SCORE! 210-50. Granger, Wood, Longbottom SCORE! 220-50. Longbottom to Wood to Granger SCORE! 230-50! Granger to Wood SCORE! 240- 50. Wood to Granger to Longbottom SCORE! 250-50, Oh my is Potter doing another Wronski Feint? He's centimeters from the ground, Oh my He's GOT THE SNITCH! 400-50 GRYFFINDOR! Fantastic game, eight goals each for Longbottom and Granger and nine for Wood. Spectacular! Twenty-five goals, and a Wronski Feint, plus an amazing dive for the snitch to lead Gryffindor to yet another house cup! Quietus."  
After returning the snitch to Madam Hooch. "EIGHT Goals, Hermione, Wow, Neville! Would you have ever thought you'd score Eight goals?" "Never Harry, and a Wronski Feint," Neville answered back. "And an almost Wronski Feint to catch the snitch, Harry!" Seamus yelled at him over the crowd. "Grea.." he was cut off by a kiss from Hermione, which he didn't mind at all. "Potter, Granger! Public affection!" they heard McGonnagall say. They broke apart. "Sorry Professor," "Harry, what were you saying?" Ron asked. "Great Job, you only let in five goals, twenty less then the other keeper!" Ron grinned. "Potter are you going to come get the cup or not?" Madam Hooch called. He went over lifted the cup above his head and grinned, then passed it over to Ron, who passed it to Neville, then Seamus and Dean, then to Hermione, then to Julie. "Hey Julie," Harry said when he got the cup back, the team was altogether with the cup. "What?" she asked. "Congradulations!" he took the Gryffindor pin off and pinned it on Julie's robe. "OH MY GOD, I'm THE New Captain!" She screamed in delight, then went around hugging her teammates. "Yeah, and you scored nine goals today! Congradulations!" Ron said as she hugged him smiling. They were all glad they didn't have to face their teammates, but would they soon?  
  
The seventh years all took the N. E. W. T. 's, Hermione got a perfect 50 out of 50, Harry got a 40, Ron a 30, Lavender a 29 and surpriseingly Neville got a 32! Graduation was only a week away the four took there apparation tests, and passed! And the entire Anamagus class, became official Anamagii, including the teacher.  
  
On Graduation day, Harry and Hermione both had to give speeches, since they were Head Boy and Girl.  
"Wow, it seems strange to think, I'll never be coming here as a student, ever again, YES, Hogwarts was my first true home, before coming to this school, I had nothing, I had no one, yes I had blood relatives, but nohing more. On that first train ride seven years ago, I met two people, who became my very best friends, my family. Ron and I became pals immediatly, he was my very first friend, and my other best friend, we met on that train ride, she was looking for Neville's Toad, and fixed my glasses, Occulas Reparo, It's funny how the bossey know it all became my best friend. If you've ever faced down a mountain troll, you know from experience, you'll be friends afterward," Ron and Hermione nodded at this laughing. "Ron may not have always stuck by me, like in fourth year, but Hermione did, and Ron and I didn't always stick by Hermione, the firebolt incident, but overall we are the best of friends, family, eventhrough my horrible first term this year, I admit, I was a mess, teaching and being a student don't go hand in hand, at the same time, ask anyone who saw me, I was a wreck, and now I'd like to turn the floor over to my best friend, number one in our year, the Head Girl, Hermione Granger.  
  
"Thanks Harry, Yes facing down a mountain troll really does bring you together, Harry, Ron, and I are evidence of that. It will be so very odd when we don't board the train on September the first, or to no longer hear Ron complain about school work, or to watch Harry be massacured in chess, by Ron, or Ron's complaints about my reading, Hogwarts, a History, Yes, for the millionth time, Ron," everyone especially Ron laughed at this, "The three of us have faced just about every possible danger, together, first year, took down the mountain troll, and stopped Voldemort, mostly Harry, we just helped him through the obstacles, second year, even though I was petrified, I still helped solve the mystery, "At this Harry yelled out, you did solve it, "Third year, Harry and I saved Sirius from the worst fate possible, the three of us have been through everything together, through thick and thin, we've stuck by each other, I'm going to miss Hogwarts and many of the people here, but I know for sure, Harry will miss his first home and family here, much more then me, I wish everyone of you, no matter if we despised or loved each other luck in the future,and I can't forget this, Go Gryffindor!"  
  
In the weeks prior to graduation, Harry and Hermione had informed everyone possible not to let it slip that they were a couple, they didn't want to just let it slip or just happen as with Sirius. They wanted to tell them in their own time, preferably soon, especially in Harry's mind, (Hint, Hint, anyone?).  
  
Okay enough of whatever that was, back to graduation. Dumbledore got up to sleep, "I would like to thank our Head Boy and Girl, Harry Potter and Hermione Po...Granger..." "Harry," Hermione whispered in his ear, "I like how that would sound." Harry's eyes lit up, "So do I," he whispered back.  
Dumbledore calls off everyone's names and gives them whatever you bet at a wizards graduation, Harry of coarse hugged him.  
After the ceremony, Hermione's parents rushed up to the duo, not knowing of their relationship. Hermione's mother envelopes her in a hug, while her Dad, Congradulates Harry, shaking his hand. Then the parents switched, Hermione's dad hugging her not shaking her hand.  
Then the Weasley's joined them, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy winked at him, obviously knowing of him and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry and Hermione, already having congradulated her son, who was off with his fiance's family. The rest of the Weasley's either shook Harry and Hermione's hands or hugged them. Eventually, Ron and Lavender joined the group.  
Colin Creevey came over and asked if he could take some pictures, he took one of Harry with his arms around Hermione and Ron with his arms around Lavender and Harry, Harry and Hermione being discreet, her parents there and all. Then he took a picture of the Weasley's, all nine of them, the Granger's, Harry and Lav. "Colin, be sure to send me copies, right?" "Absolutely, Harry!" "Thanks Colin." They had until Saturday, then they would leave Hogwarts, never to be students again, in the glorious old castle.  
  
This day Harry made up his mind about something, he was going to do it. Now the question is when?  
  
Okay that was chapter 46, please review, thanks for all the suggestiions. -ears91 


	34. Chapter47

Here comes what I hope a few have guessed at. :)  
  
Chapter47  
  
The next day Harry was determined, He woke up early (Okay, not that early around ten, but he did graduate the day before.), before Hermione, and quietly he slipped into his room. Dressed in fresh robes and pulled a box out of his bedside table drawer, and slipped it into his pocket. Then he started to pack his things, in a few days they would be leaving, never to be a student at Hogwarts again, actually at the moment he was no longer a student, but a full wizard.  
  
After dinner, Harry asked Hermione, "Herm, would you like to go for a walk around the grounds?"  
  
"Sure Harry, love to." (My Dad always yells at me when I answer sure.)  
  
After about an hour walking around the grounds, Harry stopped, he stopped in the same place as on Christmas and kneeled looking up at Hermione.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" she asked looking down at him, he slipped the box from his pocket,  
  
"Hermione, will you marry me?" She stared at him, then at the box, he was holding open, the ring sparkling, letting it all sink in.  
  
"Harry, of coarse I will, I love you!" He slipped the ring onto her finger as she kneeled down in front of him and kissed him. They kissed for quite awhile, before untwining themselves from eachother to walk back to the castle.  
  
"Herm, what will you tell your parents?"  
  
"I'll tell them, I'm engaged, but not to who, I'll invite you to dinner, to let them meet my mystery fiance, let them be surprised."  
  
"Fine by me, shall we tell Ron, Lavender, Sirius, and Remus?"  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, now who first?"  
  
"Ah, that's a tough question, our best friends, or your Dad's, including your Godfather?"  
  
"Sirius and Remus, they'd kill me, if we didn't tell them first."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Where shall we look?"  
  
"Their offices?"  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
They went to Sirius's office, he wasn't in, then to Remus's, they knocked. "Harry, Hermione, what a surprise, what's up?"  
  
"Where's Sirius?"  
  
"His office?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Probably his quarters."  
  
"Can you take us there, Remus, we need to tell both of you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Find Sirius first."  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
The two were brought to Sirius's apartment by Remus, they knocked. Sirius opened the door, "Huh? Oh, Harry, Hermione, what are you doing here? Oh, Remus."  
  
"We need to tell you something," Harry answered. Sirius and Remus, both got worried looks on there faces.  
  
"Oh, No, it's a good thing," Hermione answered the looks. The two let out sighs of relief.  
  
"I um...I um...I asked Hermione to marry me, and she accepted." Hermione showed them the ring.  
  
"Wonderful!" Sirius exclaimed. "Have you told your parents , yet Hermione?"  
  
"No, we're going to tell them in person, after I tell them I'm engaged, but not to who."  
  
"So, there not going to know about Harry, until you invite him over?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Exactly," Harry answered.  
  
"So, does everyone know, yet?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, you two are the first to know."  
  
"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Congradulations," Sirius threw his arms around the couple. "Tomorrow, I'll come get you and we can tell Dumbledore."  
  
"Why?" Remus asked.  
  
"Because he must know about these two, he must."  
  
"Okay, see you, we have to go tell Ron and Lavender."  
  
"Alright, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye, lovebirds, Congradulations," Remus threw in.  
  
They left and ran into.......SNAPE in the hall.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, what are you doing here?"  
  
"We had to tell Sirius something," Hermione answered, brushing hair out of her eyes. Snape caught sight of the ring.  
  
"Ah, Congradulations on your engagement."  
  
"How di..?"  
  
"I can see the ring, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Thank you, Professor Snape," Harry and Hermione chorsed.  
  
"Your welcome, and I wish you the best of luck in your life together," he smiled at them, they beamed back.  
  
"Thank you again, Profes..."  
  
Snape cut in, "It's Severus, you are no longer students."  
  
"Thank you......Severus," they answered nervously.  
  
"Your welcome, Harry, Hermione, good night."  
  
"Good night.....Severus." (What an odd exchange, eh? I just thought it'd be funny.)  
  
~~Gryffindor Common room~~ Harry and Hermione entered and saw that Ron and Lavender were still up, playing wizards chess. "Ron, Lav we have something to tell you," Hermione greeted.  
  
"What, it's nothing bad I hope," Ron answered.  
  
"No, something wonderful," Harry answered, grinning maniacly.  
  
"What is it?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I asked Herm the question, she said YES!" Harry answered. Hermione showed them her hand. Ron hugged his pal, while Lavender grabbed Hermione's hand.  
  
"Oh my god, Harry, this must have cost you a fortune!"  
  
"Uhh, family heirloom," he answered. Lavender hugged Hermione then Harry while Ron hugged Hermione.  
  
"Congradulations, when are you getting married?" Ron asked.  
  
"We haven't discussed or thought about it, yet, plus we still have to tell my parents," Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh my, it's midnight, we should all head to our beds," Lavender exclaimed.  
  
"Good night," Harry and Hermione called.  
  
"Good night, Harry, Hermione," Ron and Lavender called back, as they headed up to their dorms.  
  
There was chappy 47, next is Dumbledore, leaving feast, train ride, and departing each other for home, or so I plan. I'm not going to kill Sirius or anyone, let Rowling do that.-ears91 


	35. Chapter48

Chapter48  
  
The next day Sirius went to visit Dumbledore early, before the staff meeting.  
  
"Albus, Albus, I have wonderful news!" He greeted Dumbledore.  
  
"And that would be what Sirius?"  
  
"Harry and Hermione are engaged!"  
  
"That's wonderful Sirius, when did this happen?"  
  
"Last night, Harry asked, Hermione said yes, then they came and told Remus and I!"  
  
"That is fantastic news Sirius, when's the wedding?"  
  
"Who's wedding, Albus?" McGonnagall asked as she walked in, followed by the rest of the staff.  
  
"Must be Potter and Granger's," Snape said.  
  
" 'Arry and 'Ermione?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"When did they get engaged?" Flitwick asked.  
  
"Yesterday," Remus answered.  
  
"How did her parents react, to them being together?" McGonnagall asked.  
  
"They don't know," Sirius answered.  
  
"So, there in for a big shock when their daughter get's home," Madam Hooch said.  
  
"How did you know, Severus?" Albus asked.  
  
"I ran into them last night, after there meeting with Sirius," Snape answered.  
  
"So, Sybl, did the fates predict this?" McGonnagall mockiungly asked.  
  
"Yes, just not when," she mistily answered. Many of the teachers, okay all of the teachers snorted in laughter, anyone could have predicted the couple.  
  
~~~~~~~Friday~~~Leaving Feast~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Another year has come and gone, with many surprises and realizations, who would have said Lord Voldemort would be gone at this time last year, anyone, I didn't think so, or that Sirius Black would be your teacher? No One, but it happened and it's a wonderful thing. Many of you seventh years have wonderful things ahead of you, others only have the upcoming school year to look forward to, after a hopefully fantastic summer. For all of you, who have graduated I wish you the best of luck in your lives. I would like to congradulate Gryffindor House for yet another house and Quidditich cup. Everyone have a wonderful train ride tommorrow and summer after that, DIG IN."  
  
~~~~Final Train Ride~~~~~  
  
"It's so sad, we're never going to be students of Hogwarts again," Hermione said, Harry nods.  
  
Ron snorts, "Quit thinking of school, we're free!"  
  
"Now, we have to work for the rest of our lives," Lavender said.  
  
"Quit trying to bring me down!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Harry, Hermione are you moving in together?" Lav asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was the plan, after we find out which team I'm on," Harry answered.  
  
"Are you going to play, Herm?" Ron asked.  
  
"Only if Harry and I are on the same team."  
  
"Understandable, I wouldn't want to go against my fiance," Lav commented.  
  
"Exactly," Hermione seconded. The four chatted, played exploding snap, and Wizards Chess, just enjoying their final train ride from Hogwarts.  
They reached King's Cross, Hermione and Harry, lagging behind the barrier, for their Good Byes, "I'm going to miss you," Harry told Hermione,  
  
"Me too, even if it's only a few days."  
  
After a long kiss and hug good bye, they went through the barriar,  
  
"Well, I'll see you around, Harry."  
  
"Right back at you, Herm," and they hugged a friendly hug good bye, and left, Hermione with her parents and Harry with Sirius.  
  
~~~~~~~~Earlier this day~~~~~~~~~ "Morning Severus," Sirius called as he sat near Snape.  
  
"Morning Sirius."  
  
"Oy Snapey, I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
"Ask me what?"  
  
"How did you know about Harry and Hermione?"  
  
"I ran into them in the hall and saw the ring, it was Lily's right?"  
  
"Yeah, Remus and I gave it to him."  
  
"I expected as much, I really hope everything works out for them."  
  
"I thought you hated, Harry?"  
  
"No, just gave him a hard time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The memory of you and James torturing me all those years ago, and he's a Gryffindor."  
  
"I'm sorry Severus, truce?"  
  
"Yeah, I can't actually hate Harry, he's to much like his mother, compassionate, has some brains, but he's like James in, he's extremely loyal to those he cares for, and even spares those he despises, he's a great person."  
  
"Whoa, am I hearing you right, Severus?"  
  
"Yes, you are, what is he going to do now he's graduated, he's not going to join the circus, is he?"  
  
"No, Quidditich, why?"  
  
"Because a student of mine is joining the Wizard Circus."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, he wants to become the Amazing Flying Ferret."  
  
"Oh my god, has he gone insane?"  
  
"I'm not sure, it might just be what he's always wanted to do, but kept quiet, his father and all."  
  
"Yes, I understand, but it's amazingly funny," and he fell on the floor in hysterical laughter.  
  
"It is, it really is," and Snape joined him laughing on the floor. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While Sirius and Harry apparated out of King's Cross, Hermione got in the car with her parents. In the car---- "So, Hermione, what will you do now, that your graduated and and full fledged witch?" Her Dad asked.  
  
"I'll either go to school more or play Quidditich."  
  
"Quidditich?" her mother asked.  
  
"Yes, the most popular sport in the wizarding world, I was a chaser on the house team, this year."  
  
After explaining Quidditich to her parents, Hermione fell asleep in the back seat. "Oh my gosh!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed looking back at her daughter.  
  
"What is it, dear?" Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"Her hand, there's a ring on her ring finger."  
  
"So?"  
  
"It looks to be an engagement ring!"  
  
"An engagement ring, has she been dating anyone?" Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"She hasn't said anything in her letters."  
  
"Then we'll have to ask her when we get home, we're almost there." ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hermione, dear we're home," Mrs. Granger said as she shook her daughter awake.  
  
"Hmm," she said as her eyelids fluttered open.  
  
"Come inside dear, we need to ask you something," Mr. Granger said.  
  
The parents and daughter went inside and sat in the living room.  
  
"Hermione, is there something your not telling us about, or someone?" Her mother asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked back.  
  
Then her Dad bluntly asked, "The ring, are you seeimg someone?"  
  
"Yes, I'm engaged."  
  
"To who?" "How long?" Both parents asked at the same time.  
  
"We've been together since Christmas, he asked me a few days ago, I accepcted, I love him, you will find out who he is Thursday, alright?"  
  
"How long have you known him?"  
  
"Since first year."  
  
"Have we ever met or seen him?"  
  
"Yes, you've met him."  
  
"Why won't you tell us who he is?"  
  
"You will find out on Thursday, he's coming for dinner."  
  
"Have you met his parents, do they approve?"  
  
"Yes, his guardian loves it."  
  
"Guardian?"  
  
"His parents are deceased, can I please go to my room, it's been a long day?"  
  
"Yes, Good night, Hermione," Her parents called.  
  
"Good night, Mum, Dad," she called back.  
  
"I can't believe our little girls engaged, she's not even eighteen yet."  
  
"I know, but I wonder who this boy is?"  
  
"So, do I, and didn't that last guy she date play Quidditich, too?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"This boy, better be a gentleman."  
  
"Now, now dear, don't be too hard on him, we haven't even met yet, he could be someone like her friend , Harry."  
  
"He's a gentlemen."  
  
"Yes, such a sweet boy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THANK YOU Issa you made my day with your review yesterday, thanks. I won't be updating until I finish reading Order of the Phoenix, woo hoo I finally got it I'm on Chapter 29, so it shouldn't be to long. Thanks for all the reviews-ears91 


	36. Chapter49

Chapter49  
  
Daily Prophet  
  
HARRY POTTER picked first overall in the weekends Quidditich Draft, by Puddlemore United! Look inside for more on the draft.  
  
Inside: Harry Potter was the first of many from his house Quidditich team selected by Puddlemore. Plus the United already have to ex-Gryffindor team members, Keeper and Captain, Oliver Wood and Chaser Katie Bell. After Potter Puddlemore selected Chaser, Neville Longbottom, Beaters: Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, and lastly Chaser, Hermione Granger- the unknown of the group. It has been speculated that she will not continue Quidditich. The other eligible member of the Gryffindor team, Keeper, Ronald Weasley was selected fifth overall by the Chudley Cannons. One scout said that: "This crop from Hogwarts Gryffindor house is among the best in years."  
  
When Hermione read this she yelled in delight.  
  
"What's the matter, Hermione?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Just some great news, I'm going to visit a friend, give him the news, alright?"  
  
"Yeah, who?"  
  
"Harry, he was selected first by Puddlemore, Ron has probably already been to visit the Cannons, they picked him fifth."  
  
"Why wouldn't Harry know, yet?"  
  
"He doesn't particularily like the Prophet. And I was picked too."  
  
"Are you going to play?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I will, for at least a few years."  
  
"See you later then, dear."  
  
"Bye, mum, love you."  
  
"Bye, honey, love you too."  
  
And with a pop Hermione was at Sirius's front door. She knocked. "Hermione, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Have you seen the Prophet?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Harry was picked first by Puddlemore."  
  
"Really! Let me see." He grabbed the paper and read it.  
  
"I'm going up to see, Harry."  
  
"Uh-huh," Sirius answered immersed in the paper.  
  
Hermione dashed up the stairs and into Harry's room and jumped on his bed, "Harry, Harry, wake up, I have wonderful news."  
  
"What is it, what are you doing here?" He asked as he put on his glasses.  
  
"You, me, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were picked by Puddlemore, and Ron was picked by the Cannons."  
  
"Really, he must be ecstatic," and he pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"So must Oliver."  
  
"He's Captain, isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, and five members of his team retired."  
  
"Are you going to play?"  
  
"Of coarse, shall we visit the team?"  
  
"Maybe later, let's hang out here for awhile first."  
  
Around three, an owl flew in Harry's window and dropped him a letter.  
  
"Who's it from, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Puddlemore, tomorrow they want draft picks to come at around eleven, you probably have one at home."  
  
"I think I'll pop home and get it, tell them I'm staying at a friends, how do I look?"  
  
"A little disheveled, there's a brush on the dresser."  
  
"Thanks, love you, see you in a bit," Hermione said after quickly brushing her hair and popping home. Hermione ran downstairs and said, "Mum, did I get an owl from Puddlemore?"  
  
"Yes, here it is."  
  
"Thanks Mum, I'm going to spend the night at a friends tonight, and visit Puddlemore tomorrow."  
  
"Have a good time, bye."  
  
Harry and Hermione went to Puddlemore, the next day, Tuesday, signed contracts, and found an apartment on Wednesday. The next day will be Thursday, dinner with the parents.  
  
That's as far as I'll go now, next will be dinner with the parents, and who knows what else, any suggestions? I finished Order of the Phoenix, this morning, round two. I have a bit of an idea for a sixth year story. But I'll try to finish this and innocent first. Thanks for all the reviews.-ears91 


	37. Chapter50

Chapter50  
  
"What time will your fiancé be arriving?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"At around six, Mum," Hermione answered.  
  
"What are we having for dinner tonight, dear?" Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"Chicken Stir Fry, is that alright with everyone?" "Yum!"  
  
"Yeah, I don't know if he's ever had stir fry."  
  
"Really! It shall be interesting then."  
  
"Or extremely hilarious, maybe you should make him eat with chopsticks."  
  
"I thought you'd want him to make a good impression?"  
  
"I was joking, Mum."  
  
"Sirius, what should I bring to meet the Grangers?"  
  
"I thought you already met Hermione's parents."  
  
"I have, but not as her fiancé."  
  
"Why don't you owl her?"  
  
"That will take too long, wait we have a telephone."  
  
"A telephone?"  
  
"Yeah, Sirius, will you call Hermione, and ask what her parents like?"  
  
"Why don't you do it? It's not like this is your wedding day, you are allowed to see and talk to Hermione."  
  
"But her parents might recognize my voice."  
  
"Fine, how do you use this thing?"  
  
"I'll dial, you talk." -Ring-Ring- "Hello, Granger Residence," answered Mrs. Granger.  
  
"Hello, is Hermione there?"  
  
"Just a moment." Then muffled yelling, "Hermione phone."  
  
Muffled yell, "Coming."  
  
"Hello," Hermione said.  
  
"Hi, Hermione."  
  
"Oh, hey Sirius, what's up?"  
  
"Your fiancé is driving me mad, what do your parents like? Harry wants to know what he should bring?"  
  
"I don't know, what's he supposed to bring?"  
  
"Wine, flowers or candy, I think, I'm not really sure, never been to meet a girls parents."  
  
"Bring Flowers, we're too young to drink alcohol, and my parents are dentists."  
  
"Thanks, Harry says he loves you."  
  
"Well tell him I love him, too, bye Sirius."  
  
"Bye, Hermione." -Click-  
  
"Who was that, Hermione? Was that your fiancé?"  
  
"Oh, no, his godfather, he was a teacher this last year."  
  
"Why was he calling you?"  
  
"Because his godson is nervous."  
  
"Sirius, what did she say?"  
  
"Flowers, your both too young for alcohol."  
  
"Why don't I bring butterbeer, it's non-alcoholic, I'm such a dope, I'm going to run to the Three Broomsticks, buy a bottle."  
  
"Of coarse, he thinks after I make the phone call, typical."  
  
At six o'clock, Harry apparated to the Granger's, with a bottle of Butterbeer and a Bouquet of flowers, dressed in khakis and a white dress shirt. He rings the doorbell. Mrs. Granger answers the door.  
  
"Harry, what a surprise!"  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Granger, these are for you and Mr. Granger." Harry said handing her the flowers and Butterbeer. Hermione came into the entrance hall, "Harry!"  
  
"Hi, Hermy."  
  
"Shut up." She punched his arm, then kissed him.  
  
"So, Harry, you are the mystery fiancé?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"Yes, I am, please don't kill me."  
  
Mr. Granger came out, "Harry, how are you?" He shook Harry's hand.  
  
"I'm well, Mr. Granger, and yourself?"  
  
"I'm wonderful, but I might have to kill you, if you are who I think you are."  
  
"I think I am, who you think I am."  
  
"So, you're the mystery fiancé?"  
  
"Yes, I am, I'm in love with your daughter."  
  
"Dad, don't kill him, the other day, you were talking of how much you like him."  
  
"Well, that was before I found out he was your fiancé, don't worry, I'm only kidding."  
  
-After dinner-  
"That was delicious, Mrs. Granger, I'd never had stir fry before, too healthy for the Dursley's."  
  
"That's too bad, I'm glad you enjoyed it, Harry."  
  
"Shall we have some of this? What is it?" Mr. Granger asked holding up the bottle Harry brought.  
  
"It's Butterbeer, Dad," Hermione answered.  
  
Little while later, "Wow, this Butterbeer, right?" Harry and Hermione nodded. "It's fantastic, warms you right up."  
  
"Yeah, it's wonderful in the winter," Harry added.  
  
"So, when did you start dating?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"Um.. Our first date, or when we started to date steadily?" Hermione asked.  
  
"First, first," Mrs. Granger answered.  
  
"Our first date was quite amusing.um. awkward."  
  
"Why?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"Because, Ron and Lavender set it up, forced us to go on it, not knowing who the date was with, it was a blind date."  
  
"In February of sixth year, valentines day, very awkward is correct," Harry added.  
  
"Why was it amusing?" Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"We sat in silence, for what? The first hour of it," Harry nodded in agreement. "After hellos, then we had some pointless conversations, about everything, including, why in the heck would they set us up on a date."  
  
"So, you didn't start dating after that?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"No, we didn't, if we had you would have already known last summer, I'd assume."  
  
"When did you start, to actually date?"  
  
"Christmas," Harry answered.  
  
"Your engaged after only six months of dating!"  
  
"And seven years of friendship," Hermione added to her Dad's statement.  
  
"You haven't even lived together yet, how do you know this is right?"  
  
"Dad, we're not getting married tomorrow."  
  
"Then when are you getting married?"  
  
"We haven't decided yet, for obvious reasons," Harry answered.  
  
"We're moving in together, we got an apartment," Hermione stated.  
  
"How can you have an apartment, one, if you haven't even told us you were engaged yet, two, you don't have jobs, three, you just got home four days ago?"  
  
"We got it yesterday, Dad."  
  
"Oh, you still should have told us you were dating someone, but you don't have jobs."  
  
"Where is your new apartment?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"Near the United's pitch, most of the other players live in the building also."  
  
"United?"  
  
"Our team, we both were drafted and signed with the Puddlemore United."  
  
"Quidditich?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"When are you moving in?"  
  
"Tomorrow, we plan to start, pack up our stuff, then move it over, is the plan, and then on Saturday, we're going furniture shopping." Hermione answered.  
  
"Do you need any help, money or anything?" Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"No, I have enough for all that we need," Harry answered.  
  
"Do you have any ideas, as to when you want to be married?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"I don't know, we've only been engaged, two weeks, we haven't really discussed it, yet," Harry answered.  
  
"How about, maybe, next spring or summer?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"It'd work for me," he responded.  
  
"Wow, it's getting late, you might want to be going now, Harry," Mrs. Granger said.  
  
"Thank you, for the wonderful evening, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."  
  
"Your welcome, Harry, good night," they responded.  
  
"Mum, Dad, I'm going to walk, Harry out," Hermione said.  
  
"That's fine, dear." "Good night, Harry, see you tomorrow, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, can't wait to see you tomorrow, good night." And after a kiss and hug good night, he apparated home.  
  
Woo hoo there's chapter 50, tell the parents. I probably won't be able to update for a few days, marching band everyday, parades on Friday. The next chapter should be packing, furniture shopping, apartment decorating, etc. thanks for the reviews. O yeah for the person who was wondering, the point of the chapter 49 was, what team do they play for, does hermione play or not. And malfoy joined the circus because I thought it'd be funny, can you just imagine malfoy shooting out of a cannon a changing into a ferret mid air?- ears91 


	38. Chapter51

Chapter 51  
  
Harry woke up Friday morning and thought to himself,  
  
'Wow, I've lived in this room full time for maybe six weeks, and I'm already moving out, never would have thought.'  
  
He busied himself packing, whatever wasn't already in his Hogwarts trunk and apparated it to the new apartment, then back and had brunch with Sirius.  
  
Hermione on the other hand didn't have it so easy, she'd lived in her room for most of her seventeen years,  
  
'What will I bring, what will I leave? At least for now, can't bring everything, our apartments not huge, it's a nice size, two bedrooms, a living/dining room and a bathroom, she thought of what Harry had said and laughed,  
  
'"Why do we need two bedrooms, not like we needed two at Hogwarts."'  
  
The reason was so her parents wouldn't throw a fit, the second room would basically be a guest/storage room. Then she remembered and thought to herself,  
  
'Oh, yeah, I should get packing, don't have all year.'  
  
At around noon, Harry came to help. When they had everything she wanted to bring, they apparated with the boxes as many as possible at a time. They were all done at around seven.  
  
"Harry, did you maybe bring anything we could eat?"  
  
"Yeah, Sirius gave me this box of I guess cookware and food." After looking in the box he asked, "So what shall it be, Ramon noodles, Raviolis, or macaroni and cheese?"  
  
"Ramon noodles." (It's what I've had for dinner the past 3 days.)  
  
"Chicken flavor alright?"  
  
"Yeah." Ten minutes later, both were sitting on the floor, enjoying their chicken flavored Ramon noodles.  
  
"So, did you perhaps think of anything to sleep on, I forgot about blankets."  
  
"Yep, Sirius gave me a couple of sleeping bags, for until we have a bed, etc."  
  
"Wonderful, we get to snuggle together on the floor for our first night in OUR apartment." They both beamed at each other. No more parents, guardians or teachers lurking around corners, anymore, they were alone.  
  
They woke cuddled together, neither where they started, took a shower and ate,  
  
"So, what did Sirius put in the box for breakfast?"  
  
"Frootloops."  
  
"Any milk?"  
  
"Uh-oh, I forgot to put it in the fridge."  
  
"Yippee, dry cereal!"  
  
"There's bread and jam."  
  
"That sounds better, we need a toaster."  
  
"And to go grocery shopping."  
  
"We should probably get a car, we are in a muggle populated region, get around town easier."  
  
"Good idea, shall we go to furniture shopping downtown or in Diagon Alley/London?"  
  
"Let's check out the town, if we find nothing then go there."  
  
"Sounds good, but first we need to go to Gringotts, need to transfer to pounds."  
  
"Alright, let's get going."  
  
After Harry got about 20,000 pounds out of his account (barely a nick in his galleons.) Hermione said,  
  
"Harry, I don't really think we need that much money."  
  
"We're buying a car, right, there expensive."  
  
"Harry, you don't pay for the whole car up front."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No, there's payment plans."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Where to first, car shopping or furniture store?"  
  
"Furniture store, I guess."  
  
A little while later in the mattress store.  
  
"Hermy, Hermy can we get this mattress please, try it out, please can we?"  
  
"What's so great about it?" she asked walking over.  
  
"It's like the mattresses at Hogwarts, so comfortable."  
  
"Boy, are you right, definitely this one."  
  
They got a queen size mattress and a headboard with a built in bookshelf, plus a twin for the guestroom. They paid for the mattresses and frames. They would come pick it up later, now time to get a car, then the rest of the furniture.  
  
"Herm, do you have a drivers license?" Harry asked on the taxi ride to the car dealership.  
  
"Yeah, do you?"  
  
"No, I've never driven."  
  
"Then I'll teach you."  
  
"Don't I need a permit or test or something?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'll test drive the cars."  
  
"Good idea, don't want to crash."  
  
They settled on a nice four door green car, signed the papers, made the first payment and happily drove away, to find furniture stores, since they still needed everything but beds. In the furniture store-  
  
"Harry are you really sure you want to get this green couch? Especially with all the fellow gryffindor around?"  
  
"I like this couch, should we get something in blue, because the sorting hat wanted to put you in ravenclaw, like it wanted to put me in slytherin?"  
  
"The hat wanted to put you in slytherin!?"  
  
"Yeah, you didn't know that, did you?"  
  
"No, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Fear of what yours and Ron's reactions would be."  
  
"The hat put you in the right house," she stated.  
  
"As it did you, I'd be dead many times over without you."  
  
"How about this chair, it's so comfortable, plus it's red and won't potentially anger our friends?"  
  
"Yeah, this is comfortable," he said squeezing in the chair with her.  
  
"Definitely, this chair and the green couch?"  
  
"Yeah, it'd be perfect."  
  
"What else do we need?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, a dining room table, dressers, end tables, bookshelves, desk, chairs."  
  
"Yeah, we're really going to have a house with only a bed, couch and chair, it'd be comfortable, but we'd be eating on boxes, shall we check those things out?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
They bought everything they needed, since they had more then enough money. It was all to be delivered Monday. Now was time to pick up their beds. With a little help from magic, they fit the twin mattress and frames into the car and tied the rest on the roof and drove home, getting a bit lost on the way.  
  
"Oh, Harry, we have to go get a license plate for the car, Monday."  
  
"I thought we had one?"  
  
"No, it's only temporary."  
  
"That makes sense."  
  
They carried the mattresses and things into the apartment building, then wingardium levioso'd all into the elevator, took it up to the third floor and brought it into the apartment. Putting the stuff in it's respective room, to be put together later, now they were to go grocery shopping.  
  
"Have you ever been grocery shopping, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, it was horrible."  
  
"With the Dursley's?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do we have everything we might want?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Well, we have all the food we need to last a few weeks."  
  
"Unless Ron comes for dinner."  
  
They went through the check out, then loaded the food into the car.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We should have done this last."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So, it won't spoil."  
  
"Herm, refrigeration charms."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Another store."  
  
"Alright then let's go."  
  
"Okay, we've got sheets, pillows, blankets, comforters."  
  
"You made a list?"  
  
"Of coarse, don't want to forget anything, a toaster, did you bring your alarm clock?"  
  
"Yeah, it is mine." She crossed it off the list  
  
"Lamps, light bulbs, forks, knives, spoons, spactula, pots, pans..Anything else we really need now?"  
  
"Not that I can think of, come on let's go pay for this stuff and go home."  
  
"Great idea."  
  
After putting the food away and putting together the beds.  
  
"Okay, I'll make dinner."  
  
"Then, I'll make our bed."  
  
"Great, I've never been the best at making beds, or keeping the sheets on."  
  
"Yeah, it's obvious, if you've been in your dorm," she laughs.  
  
"Hey!" She smiles at him and kisses him.  
  
"Shall we go to bed?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow, we can sleep in and enjoy the calm before the storm of furniture arriving Monday."  
  
"And Monday, you need to go get a license plate."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." And together they went to their bedroom, closing the door.  
  
On Monday morning, Harry waited for the furniture to be delivered, while Hermione went to take care of the car stuff. Harry waited until Hermione got home around noon to set things up, wanting to decorate together with Hermione, tomorrow would be the first time anyone had yet visited. Ron, Lavender, and Sirius were coming for dinner.  
  
Ron, Lavender, and Sirius flooed to the grate on the first floor of the building, then the three took the lift up chatting and wondering how, Harry and Hermione's place would look.  
They knocked on the door, Harry answered.  
  
"Harry!" the three exclaimed.  
  
"Hi, welcome, come on in." They piled there jackets on Harry, who hung them in the closet. Hermione came in,  
  
"Hey guys, how are you?"  
  
"This is nice," Sirius said looking around, then spotted the couch, "Green?" Sirius questioned Hermione.  
  
"Ask you godson."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What, I liked it!"  
  
"Slytherin, Harry, are you mad?" Ron questioned.  
  
"No."  
  
"Maybe it's because that's where the hat wanted to put him," Hermione joked.  
  
"What!?" Ron, Lav, and Sirius exclaimed/questioned.  
  
"Yeah, it did."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Ron?" Harry asked back.  
  
"NO!" the three exclaimed.  
  
"Parcelmouth, my Voldemort connection, basically, but I proved it wrong second year."  
  
"How?" asked Lav.  
  
"Chamber of Secrets."  
  
"Huh?" Lav and Sirius asked.  
  
"He pulled Gryffindors sword out of the sorting hat," Hermione answered.  
  
The three went on a tour after dinner, and Ron asked,  
  
"What's behind that door?" indicating their bedroom.  
  
"Our mess of a bedroom," Hermione answered.  
  
"After three days it's already a mess?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yep," Harry shrugged.  
  
"Mione, messy?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I'm the pig," Harry joked.  
  
"Must be a Potter trait," Sirius said.  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione.  
  
"James was always a mess, too, but Lily still put up with him, so I'm sure you'll be able to put up with Harry, here."  
  
"Especially, if he continues to cook, I hate cooking."  
  
The guests left around midnight.  
  
There was Chapter 51. I'll probably jump ahead to a future month, next chapter, not sure at the moment, sorry took me so long to update, been terrorized by whiny little cousins nonstop for the past week, so I couldn't write, Love your reviews. If any of you are interested check out my new fic, Harry Potter :Year Six. Thanks to the reviewers of that too, got to write chapter 3. If you want to read some good fics check out DarkWolf24, her stories are awesome, love all of you readers and reviewers.-ears91 


	39. Chapter52

Hello everyone, sorry it's been awhile, huh? Here is chapter fifty-two, the first part of the end of Blind Date, I'm sad, it's almost finished. Okay before I want to start crying, here's goes.  
  
-Part One October second, Ron and Lavender's wedding reception. Ron asked Harry,"So, when you getting married, mate?"  
  
"I have no idea," he replied.  
  
"I would have thought you'd be married before them," Dean said.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"The two of you were inseperable for seven years," said Neville.  
  
"Three of us," Harry corrected.  
  
"No Harry, Neville's right, I made many petty arguments and left you alone to go galavanting with my girlfriends," Ron said.  
  
"So what if you dated."  
  
"You didn't, unless forced, until you started to date 'Mione, reason for that, huh, Harry?"  
  
"I didn't want to date all those girls, who only saw the scar."  
  
"And you were hung up on your best friend," Seamus said.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"It's true, how long Harry?"  
  
"Leave me alone," and he stalked off to get something to drink.  
  
At the same time as the above conversation."So, Hermione, when are you and Harry getting married?" asked Ginny.  
  
"We haven't decided yet."  
  
"Why not?" asked Lav.  
  
"We're really busy."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Our job, Quidditich, not much time for anything, but sleep."  
  
"She's right about that, Ron got out of training for this week, after a lot of hassle."  
  
By the end of the night Harry and Hermione were both asked the same question, too many times to count. "Harry, how many times were you asked when we're getting married?"  
  
"Too many to count."  
  
"Should we avoid large gatherings?"  
  
"Yeah, but that will be hard, going to the Weasley's is a large gathering."  
  
"So, when are we getting married?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me."  
  
"How about when we both have time, we'll think about it?"  
  
"Works for me."  
  
"Or when we feel like it."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Mid-June."Yeah, Ron, if your baby is born while we're away we'll apparate back immidiately, I promise pal," Harry said to Ron over the fellytone as Ron called it.  
  
"Here's the number to our hotel, alright...." he tells Ron the number and hangs up.  
  
"Shall we go?"  
  
"Yeah, if the baby's born we have to apparate back as quick as possible or Ron will kill us, especially me."  
  
"I don't want that."  
  
"I would hope not."  
  
A few days later, just getting back to their hotel room.  
  
"Well, we did it."  
  
"Yep, everyones going to be shocked."  
  
"We've got a message." Harry picked up the phone and pushed the number to play the message.  
  
"Mr. Potter, your friend Ron Weasley called at 9 'o clock saying to come quick his baby was born."  
  
" 'Mione, we've got to go, Lav had the baby this morning or last night , who knows, Ron called at nine, it's five, now."  
  
"I'll pack, you go checkout."  
  
"Alright, I love you."  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
They apparated their stuff home, then apparated to St. Mungo's.  
  
"Which way to the maternity ward?" Hermione asked the receptionist.  
  
"Third floor to the right."  
  
"Thank you."taking the lift to the third floor they started to ask the receptionist,"Which room is..."  
  
"Harry! Hermione!" Ron's voice yelled at them.  
  
"Ron," they called back walking towards him.  
  
"It's a boy! Born this morning, Harry Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"Harry?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yep, we named him after you, mate, hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all, didn't want to name our kid after me, did you Hermy?"  
  
"No, that could crush them, Harry Potter Junior wouldn't work, to much pressure."  
  
"I agree, love."  
  
"Hello Lav, how are you?"  
  
"I've been better, but this little guy makes up for it."  
  
"Red hair, definitely a Weasley!" Harry exclaimed looking at baby Harry.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, want to hold your godson?"  
  
"Absolutely!" they both exclaimed.  
  
"One at a time."  
  
"Aww."  
  
"So, when are you guys having a baby?" Lav asked.  
  
"They have to get married first," Ron said.  
  
"Well, we already did that," Harry said taking his turn holding little Harry Weasley.  
  
"You got married!" Lav exclaimed.  
  
"This morning," Hermione said.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Spur of the moment," Harry answered.  
  
"Congradulations!" Lav said.  
  
"To you too," they replied.  
  
"I can't believe it, my best friends got married," he pulled both into a hug.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you have a wedding?"  
  
"Think of the reporters, think of the circus that would have ensued, at least we're spared of that."  
  
"But not of my parents, 'Mione's parents and Sirius," Ron commented.  
  
"Do you really think they'll killus?" Hermione asked.  
  
"To an inch of death," Ron answered.  
  
"Who to an inch of death?" asked Fred, or was it George as they walked in the room.  
  
"Harry and Hermione will be when your parents, her parents and Sirius find out what they did," Lav supplied.  
  
"What'd they do have a baby without anyone knowing, elope?" George or was it Fred joked. At the last bit Harry gulped and Hermione paid much attention to her fingernails.  
  
"You didn't?!" asked/exclaimed a twin."  
  
"We did," Harry answered.  
  
"What did you do, Harry dear?" Molly Weasley asked entering the room followed by Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny.  
  
"Um..." gulped Harry  
  
"Just tell them, and get it over with before I do," Ron steamed jokingly.  
  
"We got married," Harry answered Ron's request/ threat.  
  
"Yep, little Harry's godparents got married!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"So, what's my first granchilds name, Harry what?" asked Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Harry Ronald Weasley," answered Lavender cradleing her sleeping baby boy in her arms.  
  
"You and you did what?" asked Molly in shock.  
  
"We got married," Hermione answered.  
  
"So, the famous Harry Potter eloped, huh?" Bill asked/ joked.  
  
"Can I hold my grandson? asked Molly.  
  
"Congradulations, Harry and Hermione, and Ron and Lavender on little Harry," Ginny said loud enough for all to hear.  
  
The whole room was in semi-chaios, hugs, cogradulations and the insistence that the now Mr. and Mrs. Potter come to the Burrow afterwards, which they accepcted. Much chatter and passing around of little Harry Weasley, hugs and everyone bursting with happiness.  
  
Later that night at the Burrow. "So, have you told Sirius and your parents?" Molly asked.  
  
"No, your the first to know," Hermione answered.  
  
"Are you going to announce your marriage?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Probably, it'll be better then the tabloids getting wind of it," Harry answered.  
  
"Can we put the announcement in the prophet?" asked Molly.  
  
"You'll have to talk to Sirius, but we've got to tell him first," Harry answered.  
  
"Both my parents and Sirius, tommorrow?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, get two down with one stone."  
  
"Good luck with that," Bill said.  
  
"Yeah, we'll need it, who do you reckon will be worse, Harry? My parents or Sirius?"  
  
"Sirius will go nuts is all I know."  
  
"Oh my, look at the time, nearly twelve-thirty, you two should be getting home."  
  
After the round of good byes and congradulations, they apparated home.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~was the first part, next is telling the parents and more!! Review, please. :)ears91 


	40. Chapter52continued

I have no idea about the symbols in the last part, I assume their from changing between to computers, one w/ windows 95, the other 98.  
  
Chapter 52-Part Two  
  
At around ten the next morning they apparated to the Granger's Dentist office, or the alley next to it, to avoid muggles. And it just happended to be their luck that it was a slow morning. They went in and up to the receptionist and Hermione asked,  
  
"Mrs. Robinson, are my parents busy?"  
  
"No, Hermione, there in their office, and who is this handsome young man?"  
  
"This is Harry, Mrs. Robinson."  
  
"As in your fiance, Harry?"  
  
"Er..yes."  
  
"Hello Harry, pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you to, Mrs. Robinson."  
  
Hermione led the way to her parents office and knocked.  
  
"Come in," came Mrs. Granger's voice. They entered.  
  
"Hermione! Harry! What are you doing here?"  
  
"We have some news."  
  
"Nothing bad, I hope," Mr. Granger replied.  
  
"No, it's very good news, unless you take it the wrong way," Harry retorted (Am I using that word correctly? I have no idea it's 5:30 am and I haven't slept a wink) If you'd like to know I did finally fall asleep at 10 and was waken up at 12.), then seeing the look on the Granger's faces, "No you are not getting a granchild."  
  
Both Granger's let out sighs of releif, and Mr. Granger asked,  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We got married!" Hermione exclaimed  
  
"Oh My God, You DID WHAT?!" Mrs. Granger yelled, while Mr. Granger gaped in shock.  
  
"We got married," Harry supplied.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
Mrs. Robinson then came in and asked,  
  
"Is everything alright, what's was with the yelling?"  
  
"O, my dear wife was just a little bit shocked when Hermione, here just informed us that she got married....yesterday."  
  
"Well congradulations, Mrs.....?"  
  
"Potter," Hermione supplied.  
  
"And is this Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Yes, Harry's my husband." (I'm sorry, but this part is making me want to roar with laughter or maybe it's the influence of classical music/no sleep/and my head spinning?)  
  
"So, what will you both be doing, huh?" asked Mr. Granger.  
  
"I'm going to take some classes, and Harry's going to hunt for a house."  
  
"Anything particular, Harry?"  
  
"No, something that suits us."  
  
"We should probably be going, we have to tell Sirius, still."  
  
"Welcome to the family, Harry," Mr. Granger said shaking his hand, before hugging him, then Mrs. Granger hugged him, before both hugged their daughter.  
  
"Can we announce your marriage?"  
  
"Yeah, most wizards don't read muggle papers," Harry said.  
  
"So, it's okay?"  
  
"Yep, I assume the Weasley's and Sirius will announce it soon anyway."  
  
"After he's told of coarse."  
  
"Bye Mum, Dad."  
  
"Bye Mr., Mrs. Granger," and as they were exiting,  
  
"Bye Mrs. Robinson."  
  
"Bye Her...Mrs. and Mr. Potter."  
  
Now onto Sirius! The couple apparated to his porch and rang the bell.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, what are you doing here?" asked Remus who answered the door, "Sirius is in the kitchen."  
  
"How are you Professor Lu...Remus?"  
  
"I"m alright, next week will be a different story."  
  
"Full moon, Remus....Moony?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's go get this over with," Harry said to Hermione.  
  
"Get what over with?" asked Moony.  
  
"You'll find out," Hermione replied.  
  
They entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Sirius!" Harry greeted.  
  
"Hi, Sirius," Hermione also greeted.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, what a surprise, thought you were on a vacation."  
  
"Ron and Lav's baby was born yesterday."  
  
"Really, what'd they name it?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Harry Ronald Weasley," answered Hermione.  
  
"So, what brings you here?" questioned Sirius.  
  
"They have something they need to tell us, but woulden't tell me what," Moony answered.  
  
"What are you keeping from us, huh?" Sirius asked jokingly.  
  
"This is so much harder then telling your parents," Harry said.  
  
"For you maybe, easier then Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He was easy." He stared at the two questioning faces for a moment then said incomprahensibly, "Wegotmarried."  
  
"What, slow down, Harry."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and slowly repeated, "We got married!"  
  
"What, really?" asked the shocked Sirius.  
  
"When?" asked Moony.  
  
"We got married...yesterday," answered Hermione.  
  
"Wow, what a pleasant shock," Moony said shocked.  
  
"Your not having a baby are you?" Sirius seriously asked, "If you are Harry is in deep trouble."  
  
"No! We are not having a baby," they both practically yelled in unison.  
  
"Asked that question a lot, are you?" joked Sirius.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, who knows?" asked Moony.  
  
"You two, my parents, and the Weasley's," Hermione answered.  
  
"Are you announcing it in the prophet?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Actually we'd like you, both of you, and Mr. and Mr. Weasley to announce our marriage," Harry answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your our family."  
  
"I'll owl the Weasley's."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Congradulations!" Moony said.  
  
"This was a total shock," Sirius added.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They were all hugged and the married couple stayed for lunch.  
  
The next morning, Hogwarts, Great Hall. Albus Dumbledore was reading a muggle newspaper, he daily recieved, when he dropped his tea in shock.  
  
"What's the matter, Albus?" asked Minerva McGonagall from next to him.  
  
"This, listen to this: (insert Hermione's parents names here)~~~~and ~~~~ Granger would like to announce the marriage of their daughter Hermione (Insert middle name) Granger to Harry James Potter on June the 15th~~~."  
  
"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger got married!?" she asked.  
  
"It seems so."  
  
"I wonder why it wasn't in the prophet?"  
  
"It seems as if they have yet to tell the prophet."  
  
"Why didn't anyone know they were getting married?"  
  
"They probably eloped, and came back because of Ron and Lavender Weasley's baby."  
  
"That would explain no one knowing."  
  
They peobably told the parents and tomorrow it'll be front page news in the Prophet."  
  
The next day, Harry paid the Daily Propht Owl sat down, opened the paper, "Holy Shit, I HATE reporters, Photographers, Damn them."  
  
"What are you yelling about, Harry?"  
  
"Look at this," he threw her the paper.  
  
The headline read: THE BOY WHO LIVED MARRIED!  
  
Underneath was an announcement, surrounded by pictures from, what seemed to be second year till now, o of coarse Colin Creevy. The announcement read:  
  
Arthur and Molly Weasley, Sirius Black and Remus J. Lupin are happy to announce the marriage of Harry James Potter and Hermione (Insert middle name here) Granger on June the 15th~~~~.  
  
There was also articles about both of them, and practically life stories inside. ~~~~~~~~~~************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I just decided what the heck I'll just post this. The rest is coming, house hunt, somewhat wedding reception/housewarming, and much, much more! If anyone's wondering about Harry Potter Sixth Year, no I haven't forgotton it, I wrote a little of the next chapter, will write the rest of the chapter, first I want to get this story finished. There both coming. Thanks for the reviews. O yeah, anyone have any baby name ideas, please please I beg you tell me, I have no idea what to name there kids or Ron's future, but especially there's they are the future, I'm thinking James or Lily for middle names.-ears91 


	41. Chapter53

Chapter 53  
  
It'd been a week since Harry started hunting for a house, so far he'd found nothing, nothing he'd even remotely consider, either the muggle or magical world as houses he'd consider buying. He was really hoping the house he found in the previous days' daily prophet wouldn't dissapoint him, it had one ting he'd been looking for in their future house, a library, or a room that could be converted into one.  
  
He went into the real estate agency, a man greeted him,  
  
"Hello Sir, how may I help you, a house your interested in perhaps?"  
  
"Yes, from yesterdays prophet, a house listed intrigued me, it has something I'm looking for," he pulled out the paper.  
  
"And what is it that intrigued you mister...?"  
  
"Potter, the house has a library, something I know my wife would love."  
  
"Potter, as in Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Diddn't you get married last week?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said in an exasperated tone, he'd been asked the same question over and over and... (You get the idea).  
  
"Cogradulations, would you like to go see the house, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Thank you, yes I would."  
  
The man grabbed Harry's arm and they apparated away to check out the house. After a tour of the house and backyard, where a beautiful stream was running through.  
  
"WOW, that was it, Can I bring my wife to see it tomorrow, she dosen't have classes?"  
  
"Yeah, what time?"  
  
"Noon?"  
  
"How about one, give both of us time for lunch."  
  
"Alright see you then, Mr. Anderson."  
  
"And I'll see you and Mrs. Potter, tomorrow at one."  
  
After the plans for a meeting the next day, Harry apparated to the University Hermione was attending, since he was excited abot the house, and she'd be out of her last class of the day soon.  
  
Three O' clock struck and the students bolted out to their daily lives, Hermione saw Harry waiting for her, across from the door, "Harry, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I found it, the perfect house for us, out in the country, it's beautiful, inside and out, nn\rr\\eeds a bit of repair, but I know you'll love it when you see it, tomorrow."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Yeah, I set up a viewing at one, so you could see it, and I didn't even tell you aboi\ut the best part of the house, but you'll see tomorrow."  
  
"Why won't you tell me?"  
  
"I want you to see for yourself, shell we go home or do you need to go to the library?"  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
The next day, tour of their future house, they checked out every room downstairs excepct one, which had double doors, which were like the ones leading to The Great Hall at Hogwarts. Harry put a blindfolding charm on Hermione and led her to the room, opened the doors and led her inside,  
  
"Okay Hermione, be prepared, I'm going to unblind you now." He undid the charm and she looked around the 'Library', (without books).  
  
"WOW," was all she could use to describe the room, it was a truly beautiful room, windows, overlooking the backyard, bookshelves from floor to ceiling, those moving ladder things that are in a lot of big libraries, along most of the shelves, window seats, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, the room was simply magnificent.  
  
Harry showed Hermione the rest of the house, but the librsry clinched it, after touring the house and part of the backyard Harry asked Hermione,  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"It's perfect, we can have muggle and magical things, since it has electricity."  
  
"Mr. Andersona, when can I come in to sign the paperwork, to buy this house?"  
  
"Monday, because we're closed... now, would you like to take the paperwork home, and bring it in Monday?": Mr. Anderson asked.  
  
"That would be excellent!"  
  
"Thank you, see you on Monday." and they apparated home.  
  
On Monday the deal was finalized, and they now had their own house, it needed quite a bit of fixing up, but Harry was happy for that fact, it'd give him something to do all day, while Hermione was in school. By the end of July, the repair was compleate, and they officially moved into their new home!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm open to suggestions, thanks for the reviews, I'm considering two things to do next, either a house warming, or jump a few years ahead, let me know what you guys think, and any baby name suggestions, The door is still open, and for all those who have made suggestions thank you, i'm still pondering on names for either boys or girls, I've thought of perfect names for Ron's kids, guess it's easier to name a easley then a Potter, eh? Review, plese, oh and if anyone would like to be a beta for my fic Harry Potter: Sixth Year, let me know, it's a compleately insane story, especially what's coming next, love all of you reviewers. 


	42. Chapter54

Blind Date-ChapterFiftyFour or The End  
  
Two years later, Hermione has retired from Quidditich, opening a spot for Chaser Phenom, Julie Wood. She's now attending classes full time, basically for the hell of it, until she figures out exactly what she wants to do, fully supported by her husband, Harry. He just wants her to be happy, so he can be happy, it would suck for him to come home to a depressed Hermione.  
  
Like I said before it's been two years, Ron and Lavender now have little Harry and now one and a half year old, Jonathan Arthur, more cominly known as Johnny, and a baby on the way, always petering there friends, when are they gonna have kids, and honestly they have no idea. On to others George is happily married to Angelina Johnson Weasley, the ex- Gryfindor, now Chudley Chaser, Chudley is better with Ron and Angelina, but Puddlemore, with Oliver, Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Katie, and used to be Hermione, but now Julie, still top the league, many members of the English squad,or Irish. Fred is now engaged to Alicia Spinnet, as are Oliver and Katie, and the former Potter obssessee's Colin and Ginny. Enough of that, now on with this.  
  
Two months later, "Harry, are you home?" Hermione asked, when she apparated home.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in the library," he called back.  
  
He got up and greeted her. "Harry, I think you should sit down."  
  
"Alright, why?"  
  
"Harry, we're gong to have a baby," she said after staring at him for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Really?" he jumped up.  
  
she nods yes. He whoops for joy and picks her up and swings her around.  
  
"And I was scared about your reaction, why?" she asked in his joy.  
  
"Because it' something new for the both of us, Your scared, becuse I know I'm terrified," Harry answered her question.  
  
"That makes sense, I think..."  
  
"Who cares, we're survive, how far along are we?"  
  
"A month."  
  
"Should we start to tell our family, friends, before it reaches the tabloids?"  
  
"Definitely, I wonder how they'll react?"  
  
"Probably say it was about time?"  
  
"Yeah, probably, or at least Ron'll say that."  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Eight months and who knows what later or April 22nd, "Congradulations, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, you have a healthy baby boy!"  
  
"What"s his name?" asked the flood of people entering the hospital room.  
  
"Uh," Harry started.  
  
"Give us a minte," Hermione said, looking down at the baby cradled in her arms.  
  
"What you haven't decided, yet?" asked Sirius joking.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said.  
  
"You've had three years to pick out names, ya know."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said.  
  
After much whispering to each other they decided on a name.  
  
"So, have you figured out a name?" asked Ron who was holdiong his about three month old daughter, Tina Marie Weasley (The name of one of my very best friends)  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Here goes," Harry said.  
  
"Matthew James Potter," they said together.  
  
~The end~  
  
Wow I finished it, 3 day before my birthday, I'm sad it's finished, I know the ending isn't the best but it works right? Forgive me it's five in the morning. Check out my sixth year fic, I'll have a new fic set in seventh year out, after I finish the sixth year, kinda a somewhat continuation, so watch out, and I might someday write a Potter's/Weasley's go to the Circus, which will probably be added to this, so look out, it's floating around my head, Love everyone who loved this story, thanks for the reviews, oh yeah, review :-] 


End file.
